Die letzte Heimat
by Aramee
Summary: Kapitel 17 uploaded. Der Ringkrieg tobt und ausgerechnet einer der Gefährten schlägt sich mit anderen Problemen rum. Mag keine Summaries. R-rated wegen Sex und Gewalt. Horrorlastig.
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Machod - Ashari  
  
Ashari! Ashari?  
  
Wir wissen,, daß Du da bist.  
  
Antworte uns!  
  
Du kannst uns hören.  
  
Wir wissen das.  
  
Es hat keinen Zweck sich zu wehren.  
  
Wir werden stärker.  
  
Ashari! Ashari?  
  
Nur langsam reift die Erinnerung in mir. Sie schleicht sich langsam an mich heran. Waren es am Anfang nur leise gehauchte Worte im Wind, wird nun die andere Präsenz - ihre Präsenz - immer stärker in mir. Bilder tauchen in mir auf.  
  
Der Anfang der Zeit und die Erstgeborenen in ihrer ursprünglichen Stärke.  
  
Bilder von Krieg und Niederlage, von Flucht und Verzweiflung. Unendlich viele Leben, die vor mir gelebt haben, erwachen nun von neuem. Und fordern ihren Platz in meinem Denken.  
  
Ich sitze im Garten meines Vaters, nahe des Wasserfalls, und das letzte Leben meiner Ahnenreihe wird immer präsenter. Ich sehe die Ebenen von Rohan, das liebliche Bruchtal. Den Elbenlord von Schmerz gezeichnet, das ironische Lächeln des Grauen Zauberers. Bilder meines Vaters, die mir befremdlich erscheinen - noch 


	2. Bruchtal

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien außer Machod und dessen Bewohner. Und Terry Pratchett gehört der zündende Gedanke. Ohne seine Scheibenwelt hätte ich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte nicht gehabt.  
  
Pairing: Legolas/OC, Elrond/OC (Aber nicht in diesem Kapitel)  
  
Rating: R wegen Gewalt und Sex, dieses Kapitel P-13  
  
A/N: Diese Geschichte erscheint parallel an anderer Stelle. Dort allerdings ohne Rewiews. Dachte mir, wäre mal nen nettes Experiment eine Geschichte nach Plot und die gleiche nach Rewiewerantworten zu schreiben. Also wohin soll die Geschichte gehen?  
  
Alle Kapitel sind POV, von verschiedenen Personen.  
  
  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Bruchtal - Elrond  
  
Frodo begann sich zu erholen. Er wagte schon die ersten zaghaften Schritte, um an der Versammlung teilzunehmen. Die Gefährten hatten sich gefunden, nach Streitereien, nachdem alles fast ein Ende gefunden hatte, bevor es überhaupt begann.  
  
Nur wenigen Tage noch würden die Neun in Bruchtal bleiben, um in meinem Haus Kräfte für das unmögliche Unternehmen zu sammeln. Vor allem Frodos Körper verlangte nach Ruhe, nur widerwillig hatte ihn der Schatten wieder preisgegeben.  
  
Wie hätte ich ahnen können, daß sich zu den schlechten Nachrichten, noch schlechtere gesellen sollten. Meine Voraussicht hatte mich getäuscht. Längst hatte ich keinen Boten mehr aus Machod erwartet, dieses winzige Königreich an den Grenzen zu Rohan.  
  
Die Gefährten hatten sich in der Halle versammelt, um den Aufbruch in wenigen Tagen zu besprechen. Nur Gandalf hatte sich in meine Bibliothek verkrochen, in der Hoffnung neues im alten zu entdecken, das ihre Abreise unter besseren Vorzeichen erscheinen lassen könnte.  
  
Die Hobbits schwatzten aufgeregt durcheinander, noch immer über die Genesung Frodos erfreut. Aragorn und Legolas unterhielten sich leise in Sindarin, während Boromir und Gimli über die jeweiligen Vorzüge von Schwert und Axt stritten. Ich hatte mich ihnen genähert, um mit Aragorn andere Dinge zu besprechen, als Legolas lauschend den Kopf zur Seite legte. Auch ich vernahm das nahende Donnergrollen, schloß jedoch nur die Augen, da ich wußte, was es bedeutete. Aragorn wurde meiner besorgten Miene gewahr: „Was ist, Elrond?"  
  
Ich wandte mich zu den Pforten Bruchtals, wo nun die Silhouette eines Reiters auftauchte: „Schlechte Nachrichten, fürchte ich, mein Freund."  
  
Aragorn zuerst, dann die anderen Gefährten wandten ihren Blick dem Neuankömmling zu. Das Pferd fiel nun von dem rasenden Galopp in sanften Trab und kam schließlich in der Halle zum Stillstand. Es war ein riesiges schwarzes Ungetüm, daß offensichtlich bis zum äußersten getrieben worden war. Es schnaubte bedrohlich und die Hobbits wichen ängstlich zurück, ob des Ungeheuers. Aragorn griff nach seinem Schwert und auch Legolas und Gimli wollte ihre Waffen ziehen, als ich beruhigend die Hand hob.  
  
Die Gestalt auf dem Pferd ließ sich geschickt zu Boden gleiten, wobei die Kapuze des langen scharlachroten Mantels das jugendliche Gesicht einer Frau enthüllte.   
  
„Seit wann wird man in Deinen Hallen so unfreundlich empfangen, Elrond?", ihre Stimme klang bedrohlich und sie warf Aragorn und Legolas einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
Ich hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, trat an die Reiterin heran und umarmte sie herzlich: „Sha'uri, willkommen in meinem Haus."  
  
Erst jetzt steckten sie die Waffen weg und ich kam nicht umhin, die Verwirrung in ihren Augen zu lesen: „Das ist Sha'uri aus dem Machodreich und sie ...  
  
„...ich bringe schlechte Nachrichten.", fuhr sie hastig dazwischen, als hätte sie angst, ich könnte zuviel preisgeben. Sie steckte mir eine Schriftrolle zu, Nachricht ihres Königs. Dann musterte sie die Gefährten mit kaum verhohlener Neugier: „Wer sind Eure Gäste Elrond? Wo sie nun doch schon meinen Namen kennen."  
  
„Das ist Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns und Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich", ich sah aus den Augenwinkel, wie sie kaum merklich die Augen zusammenkniff - sie traute Elben, erst recht fremden, noch immer nicht über den Weg. Das hatte ich selbst allzu schmerzhaft erfahren müssen. „des weiteren Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland, mit seinen Freunden Sam, Pippin und Merry. Sie sind..."  
  
„Hobbits.", war ihr knapper Kommentar.  
  
„Ja, genau. Das ist Boromir aus Gondor und Gimli, Gloins Sohn." Ich erwartete ihre Reaktion, doch aus ihrem Gesicht war nichts zu erkennen. Statt dessen wandte sie sich um und schritt in Richtung meiner Bibliothek. Nach einigen Schritten wandte sie sich um und bedeutete uns zu folgen. Die Gefährten schauten mich fragend an und ich nickte bloß.   
  
Gandalf hatte anscheinend die Bibliothek verlassen, jedenfalls fehlte jede Spur von ihm. Vielleicht auch besser so, dachte ich insgeheim. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung...  
  
Shauri wischte achtlos einige meiner Unterlagen vom größten Tisch des Raum und wandte sich dann einem Regal mit Karten zu, um darin zu stöbern. Die Gefährten, vor allem Aragorn und Legolas waren verblüfft über einen derartigen Mangel an Respekt und meinem schweigenden Dulden. Woher sollten sie auch wissen, daß es IHRE Karten waren in denen sie herumwühlte. Es war nicht ihr erster Besuch in Bruchtal und sie hatte nach und nach meine Karten ersetzt, weil sie - ihrer Meinung nach- minimale Fehler enthielten oder schlichtweg zu alt waren.  
  
Schließlich hatte sie die richtigen Karten gefunden und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus. Die Gefährte versammelten sich darum um besser sehen zu können. Es waren eine Karte von Mittelerde und Machod, das winzig wie es war von einer Gebirgskette und einem reißenden Fluß umschlossen war.  
  
Sha'uri blickte nicht auf: „Mein König hat vor mir einen anderen Boten geschickt. Ich nehme an, ...er kam nicht an."  
  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie schloß bekümmert die Augen und holte tief Luft: „Saurons und Sarumans Armeen sammeln sich. Rohan wird fallen, wenn ihm nicht bald Gnade zuteil wird. Auch das Reich meines Königs wird nicht mehr lange standhalten. Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf die Karte von Mittelerde, an jene Stelle, wo Machod eingezeichnet war: „Machod scheint gut geschützt durch die Berge und den Fluß. Doch hat es eine Schwachstelle. Man kann Machod nur über die Berge und durch eine schmalen Felsspalt erreichen. Und hier an dieser Stelle, wo der Fluß den Berg durchfließt. Diese Stelle ist sechs Monate im Jahr nicht zu passieren, wenn der Fluß durch die Schneeschmelze anschwillt. In der restlichen Zeit, kann hier ein ganzes Heer den Berg durchschreiten. Sauron sammelt ein Heer dort. Ich denke nicht, daß sie es schaffen genug zu versammeln um anzugreifen bevor der Fluß wächst. Doch im Herbst wenn er wieder zurückgeht, wird er angreifen. Wie es scheint, wird er bis dahin ein Heer von zwei- gar dreitausend Mann zur Verfügung haben."  
  
Ihr Finger wanderte zu den Grenzen Rohans: „Saruman sammelt hier sein Heer, das Rohan vernichten soll. Es ist stark. Ich bezweifle, daß Theodens Mannen ihm widerstehen können."  
  
Die Gefährten blickten auf die Karte. „Wie stark ist das Heer Eures Königs?", fragte Boromir.  
  
Sie schaute ihm in die Augen: „Wenn man auch die Alten und Jungen und die waffenfähigen Frauen hinzuzählt. Vielleicht vierhundert. Wir könnten die Schlacht gewinnen. Wenn wir Glück haben."  
  
Boromir schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist ein zu ungleiches Verhältnis. Gegen diese Übermacht habt Ihr keine Chance!"  
  
„Da habt Ihr ihr Volk nie kämpfen gesehen.", Gandalfs Stimme hallte im Raum nach. Sha'uri fuhr unweigerlich ein Lächeln übers Gesicht.  
  
Gandalf betrat den Raum mit einigen Schriftrollen unterm Arm: „Ich wurde einmal Zeuge eines solchen Kampfes und fürwahr, sie kämpfen wie Teufel."  
  
Sha'uri richtete sich auf: „Ihr braucht mich nicht zu verteidigen, Graurock!"  
  
Gandalf brummte und trat zu ihr. Er blickte ihr herausfordernd in die Augen:  
  
„Euch verteidige ich nicht, wenn überhaupt Euer Volk. Mir ist es ohnehin ein Rätsel, warum Euer König Euch noch nicht längst aus dem Haus gejagt hat wegen Eurer schlechter Manieren." Er deutete auf die am Boden liegenden Unterlagen. 


	3. Taktische Erwägungen

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
@ Tassaya: Wow, das erste Rewiew gleich am ersten Tag. Dieses Kapitel ist für Dich ;).  
  
A/N: "" Gespräche in Westron, ** Gespräche in Sindarin  
  
Elrond - Bruchtal  
  
Die anderen Gefährten betrachteten dieses Schauspiel, teils belustigt, teils verwirrt. Diese junge Frau ließ es tatsächlich an jedweden Respekt mangeln. Sie waren offensichtlich in einen Streit geraten, der schon früher ergebnislos ausgefochten worden war.  
  
Während die Gefährten weiter dem andauernden Streit zwischen Gandalf und Sha'uri folgten, betrachtete ich die Botin genauer. Sie schien schwächer als sonst, obwohl sie das gut hinter ihrer Arroganz verbergen konnte. Ihre Kleidung war verschmutzt und an einigen Stellen gerissen. Mir war klar, daß sie unterwegs in einen Kampf geraten sein mußte. Wer weiß, ob sie allein aufgebrochen war oder ihr Begleiter nicht unterwegs gefallen war. Mir fielen mehrere kleine Löcher im festen Stoff ihres rechten Ärmels auf, sah die tiefere Färbung des Scharlachrots...  
  
„...als ob Ihr mit Euren Zaubersprüchen viel ausrichten könntet Gandalf.",stieß Sha'uri in gespielter Wut hervor. Gandalf lächelte mild: „Nun, gut zusehen, daß Ihr Euer Feuer nicht verloren habt, trotz der vielen Entbehrungen."  
  
Er machte eine abweisende Geste und wandte sich den Karten zu, schlug Aragorn eine Route vor. Es folgten taktische Erwägungen, denen außer Boromir und Legolas, keiner folgen wollte.  
  
Die Hobbits verließen zusammen mit Gimli den Raum. Frodo war die neuerliche Erschöpfung anzusehen.  
  
Währenddessen trat ich zu Sha'uri und flüsterte: *Du blutest.*  
  
Legolas hatte mit seinem feinen Gehör, meine Worte vernommen und betrachtete Sha'uri unauffällig.  
  
Sie schüttelte nur zaghaft den Kopf: *Dafür ist später Zeit.*  
  
Sie war schwach, kaum noch war es zu verbergen. Auch Gandalf schien es zu bemerken, denn plötzlich unterbrach er seine Ausführungen und verschob sie auf später. Er begleitete Aragorn, Legolas und Boromir nach draußen, kehrte jedoch sogleich zurück.  
  
Sha'uri blickte uns verschreckt an: „Nicht hier!", sie deutete zu den Fenstern, durch die man problemlos Einblick hatte.  
  
Ich verstand und führte die beiden in ein Hinterzimmer. Sha'uri überprüfte die Fenster und sah sich dann mißtrauisch um. Schließlich schien sie zufrieden zu sein und nickte nur. Ihre Bewegungen waren jetzt nicht mehr beherrscht, sondern unsicher und kraftlos. Langsam begann sie die Verschlüsse ihrer Jacke zu öffnen und verzog kurz das Gesicht als sie sie sich auszog. Darunter trug sie eine helle Bluse, die auf der rechten Seite von Blut durchtränkt war. Schließlich entledigte sie sich auch noch der Bluse, wodurch ihr Oberkörper nur noch von einem dünnen Unterhemd bedeckt war. Nun konnten wir auch den Grund für ihre Verletzung erkennen: Ihr rechter Oberarm war eine einzige Wunde. An mehreren Stellen hatten Orkpfeile das Fleisch zerrissen.   
  
Ich nahm einen Krug mit Wasser und begann die Wunden behutsam auszuspülen.  
  
Gandalf hatte Sha'uris Hand ergriffen. Zuerst versuchte sie sich dagegen zu wehren, gab jedoch schließlich nach und bohrte ihm vor Schmerzen die Nägel ins Fleisch.  
  
„Drei der Spitzen stecken noch. Wann ist das geschehen?", fragte ich besorgt.  
  
Die Wunden waren entzündet, Wundbrand begann sich bereits auszubreiten.  
  
Sie schaute nicht auf: „Vor zwei Tagen. Die Orks haben Taruil meinen Begleiter getötet. Ich konnte fliehen. Es waren zu viele, als daß ich den Kampf gegen sie hätte aufnehmen können.", ihre Worte klangen fast wie eine Entschuldigung. „Ich habe die Pfeile gezogen, nur diese drei brachen ab. Du mußt sie entfernen."  
  
Gandalf kramte in seinem Beutel und holte einige schmerzstillende Kräuter hervor, doch Sha'uri schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Währenddessen hatte ich ein Skalpell gereinigt und über einer Flamme desinfiziert. Ich bedeutete Gandalf ihren Oberkörper festzuhalten, als ich mit der linken Hand ihren Arm umklammerte und mit der rechten das Skalpell tief in ihre Wunden lenkte. Sie bäumte sich kurz auf und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Die Pfeilspitzen hatten sich im Knochen eingegraben und ich bedurfte viel Kraft und Geschick sie zu lösen. Es war eine peinigende Prozedur. Doch Sha'uri verwehrte sich der Erlösung in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Unter Zittern und unterdrücktem Stöhnen ließ sie es über sich ergehen, während Gandalf sie zugleich stützte und bewegungslos hielt.  
  
Nachdem ich die letzte Orkspitze in den Fingern hielt, ließ Gandalf sie auf einen Stuhl gleiten, wo sie erschöpft sitzen blieb. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und schwer.  
  
Gandalf und ich wechselten kurz einen Blick. Wir beiden wußten um die Fähigkeiten dieser Frau, doch war keiner von uns je Zeuge gewesen. Wir hatten nur eine geringe Ahnung von dem, was nun geschehen würde.  
  
Sha'uri öffnete die Augen und sah uns mit leerem Blick an. Aus ihrer Wunde flossen erneut Unmengen von Blut, doch beobachtete sie das nur wenig interessiert. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund und holte die Luft. Es ging ein Stoß durch ihren Körper, sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und begann leise Worte zu murmeln. Ich kannte ihre Sprache, doch sprach sie zu leise und undeutlich, als daß ich etwas sinnvolles vernehmen hätte können. Augenblicklich versiegte der stete Blutstrom und wir beobachteten zugleich fasziniert und entsetzt, wie kleine blaue Lichtblitze über ihre Haut krochen und die Wundränder begannen sich zu schließen.  
  
In Minuten vollzog sich eine Heilung, die sonst Jahre benötigt hätte. Als Sha'uri den Kopf wieder hob, waren von den Wunden, die vorher ihren Arm verstümmelt hatten nur noch blasse Narben zu sehen. Sie versuchte sich zu erheben, doch ihre Beine gaben nach. Augenblicklich war ich an ihrer Seite und bewahrte sie vorm Sturz.   
  
„Ich ...mir geht es gut, ich brauche nur einen Augenblick.", stammelte sie mit leiser Stimme. Dann straffte sie ihren Oberkörper und richtete sich auf. Sie lächelte und warf mir einen herausfordernden Blick zu: „Ihr habt genügend Gäste zu beherbergen, Elrond. Es ist wohl besser, ich breche nun wieder auf."  
  
Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf: „Auch wenn Eure Wunden geheilt, seid Ihr mehr als erschöpft. Wollt Ihr Eure Heimat lebendig erreichen solltet Ihr Euch etwas Ruhe gönnen, Lady."  
  
Ich kannte Sha'uri schon lang genug um zu wissen, daß sie nur schwer zum Bleiben zu bewegen war: „Und wollt Ihr Euch selbst diese Ruhe auch nicht gönnen, gönnt sie denn wenigstens Eurem Pferd. Ihr habt es bis zum Letzten getrieben, es würde unter Euch zusammenbrechen, verlaßt Ihr uns sofort."  
  
Ihre Augen funkelten wütend, einen Augenblick. Nur forderten Erschöpfung und Schmerz ihren Tribut. Widerwillig gab sie nach. Auf unsicheren Beinen sammelte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und zog sich an: „Dann werde ich wohl auf Eurer Angebot eingehen. Es ist wohl besser, ich ruhe etwas."  
  
Sie verließ den Raum, wußte sie doch welches Haus für sie vorgesehen war.  
  
Gandalf blickte mich besorgt an: „Sie ist schwach. Seit unserer letzten Begegnung scheint ihr Lebensgeist so sehr versiegt."  
  
Gandalf hatte sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Tatsächlich, dachte ich, hatte sie seitdem um so viel an Stärke eingebüßt. „Ich weiß, Gandalf. Doch Ihr wißt, welche Last auf ihren Schultern ruht. Sie denkt, das Überleben ihres Volkes liegt allein in ihren Händen. Auch wenn dies vielleicht sogar zutreffen mag, ist diese Bürde zu schwer für sie allein."  
  
Gandalf holte seine Pfeife hervor, stopfte und entzündete sie: „Wie geht es dem König?"  
  
Erst jetzt entsann ich mich der Schriftrolle, die Sha'uri mir gegeben hatte.  
  
Ich holte sie hervor, brach das Siegel und begann zu lesen. Die Sprache war mir noch immer nicht voll vertraut, doch wußte ich, daß obwohl der König Westron sprach, er Botschaften aus angst jemand falsches könnte sie zu Gesicht bekommen in der Sprache Sha'uris Volkes schrieb.  
  
„Er schwindet dahin. Sein Leben ist verbraucht. Wahrscheinlich wird er vor dem nächsten Winter sterben.", ich wußte, daß das sowohl das Ende von Machod, als auch das von Sha'uris Volk bedeutete. Denn kein Erbe stand am Thron des Königs bereit. Machod würde entweder in Saurons Hände fallen oder einfach zerfallen und in Vergessenheit geraten.  
  
Gandalf rauchte bekümmert seine Pfeife: „Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihnen helfen. Doch auf uns warten weit wichtigere Aufgaben. Denn wenn Mittelerde fällt, hat auch Machod keine Zukunft. Es muß sich selbst helfen." 


	4. Abendluft

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
Rating: (noch) Pg-13  
  
A/N: @ renawitch: Ähm, nein das mit den Bergen und dem Fluß ist aus meinem eigenen Kopf entsprungen. Das mit Gondolin wußte ich gar nicht. Ich wollte eine archaische Landschaft (wird in späteren Kapiteln auch noch näher beschrieben). Aber vielleicht baue ich ja noch irgendwo einen Hinweis ein ;). Danke für das Lob!  
  
@ Tassaya: Bin süchtig nach Rewiews (wie wohl alle Autoren). Und ich mache einfach alles dafür. Sogar Kapitel verschenken.  
  
Bruchtal - Legolas  
  
Die Gefährten hatten sich zum Abendessen zusammengefunden. Elrond und seine Tochter Arwen nahmen an der Runde teil. Neben ihr saß Aragorn und die beiden unterhielten sich leise auf Sindarin. Ich bemühte mich ihrem privaten Gespräch trotz meines elbischen Gehörs nicht zu folgen. Die Hobbits schwatzten fröhlich und ausgelassen über die Vorzüge der elbischen Kost, der sie auch ausgesprochen wohlgefällig zusprachen.  
  
Gandalf und Elrond selbst waren in ein tiefes Gespräch versunken und obwohl ich versuchte ihnen zu folgen, blieb mir der Inhalt verborgen. Offenbar wollten sie keine Zuhörer, so daß sie sich mit rätselhaften Andeutungen und halbausgesprochenen Anspielungen begnügten.  
  
So blieb mir nichts anderes übrig dem Gespräch zwischen Boromir und dem Zwerg Gimli zu folgen, der ausgerechnet neben mir Platz genommen hatte. Sie versuchten noch immer den anderen von den Vorzügen der jeweils eigenen Waffe zu überzeugen, ein Unterfangen das schlicht zwecklos war.  
  
Die Botin aus dem Reich Machod war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen. Ich hatte sie noch einmal gesehen, als sie Elronds Bibliothek verließ. Sie hatte mich trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Schwäche böse angefunkelt und war ohne ein Wort an mich zu richten vorbei gestürmt.   
  
Ihre Feindseligkeit verwirrte mich. Schließlich kannte ich sie nicht. Ich hätte mich gewiß an sie erinnert. Die Menschen von Rohan sahen gänzlich anders aus, so hatte es mich überrascht zu erfahren, daß das Reich aus dem sie stammte Rohan so nah war. Sie war blaß, mit schwarzen Locken und giftgrünen Augen. Auch ihre Kleidung war ungewöhnlich. Als Bote versuchte man möglichst unauffällig zu sein. Ihre rote Kleidung allerdings gab eine ausgezeichnete Zielscheibe ab und ihr Pferd war über weite Entfernungen zu hören.  
  
Doch weder Elrond noch Gandalf hatten ein weiteres Wort über sie verloren.   
  
So blieb mir nichts übrig als das Abendessen - und die Tischmanieren des Zwergs- über mich ergehen zu lassen. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Aufbruch und bis dahin war es angebracht Kräfte zu sammeln.  
  
Ich entschloß mich einen Spaziergang durch das kleine Wäldchen inmitten Bruchtals zu machen. Welch lieblicher Ort. Lange verweilte ich an dem kleinen Bach und genoß die Ruhe, die dieser Ort ausstrahlte.  
  
Als ich zu Elronds Haus zurückkehrte, hatten sich die meisten schon niedergelegt. Nur Gandalf und Elrond waren noch in ihrem Gespräch vertieft.  
  
Obwohl ich mich ihnen nicht näherte, blieb mir die tiefe Sorge in beiden Gesichtern nicht verborgen.  
  
Ich wanderte zu dem Teil des Baches der von Steinbögen und alten Bäumen gesäumt war. Der Bach plätscherte gemächlich vor sich hin. Die Ruhe zu genießen...  
  
„Kann man Euch Elben denn nirgends entrinnen.", drang eine verärgerte Stimme an mein Ohr. Im Schatten eines Baumes hatte die Botin Machods gesessen, von mir unbemerkt. Sie wirkte ausgeruht und sprühte vor Energie - ganz anders als noch vor wenigen Stunden.  
  
Sie stand nun auf und brauste an mir vorbei.   
  
„Wartet!", rief ich und folgte ihr einige Schritte bis sie sich umwandte. Ich war zu stolz um eine derartig schroffe Ablehnung ohne einen Grund zu ertragen.  
  
Sie starrte mich an, musterte mich von oben bis unten: *Was wollt Ihr, Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich?*  
  
Ich war einen Moment sprachlos, daß sie mich auf Sindarin ansprach. Dann hatte ich mich also nicht getäuscht, in Elronds Bibliothek. Doch sprach sie das Sindarin auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise. Ich hatte des öfteren mit Menschen gesprochen, die des Sindarin mächtig waren, nicht zuletzt Gandalf und Aragorn.  
  
Sie sprach es jedoch weder hart noch hastig, wie es viele Menschen taten.  
  
Vielmehr wirkte es wie ein ferner Dialekt. Fern oder sehr alt...  
  
*Was habe ich getan, daß Ihr so ablehnend seid, obwohl wir uns doch gar nicht kennen?*  
  
Sie lächelte amüsiert, fast als sei meine Frage töricht: *Ihr seid ein Elb, das genügt.*  
  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. Diese Antwort wirkte falsch: *Tatsächlich, das genügt?  
  
Dann erklärt mir, warum Ihr so gut Sindarin sprecht, obwohl Ihr die Elben doch offensichtlich nicht leiden mögt. Und Ihr mit Elrond befreundet seid, der auch ein Elb ist.*  
  
Sie lachte leise. Dann schritt sie auf mich zu und näherte sich bis auf wenige Zentimeter: *Was das Sindarin betrifft...ich spreche viele Sprachen. Und Elrond könnt Ihr gerne fragen was geschehen ist bevor ich ihm vertraute. Obwohl ich bezweifle, daß er darüber mit irgendjemanden spricht.*  
  
Diese Antwort verwirrte mich nur noch mehr: *Nun, aber offenbar findet Ihr es immerhin amüsant, Euch mit einem Elben zu unterhalten, obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, daß Eure Lacher auf meine Kosten gehen.*  
  
Ihr Gesicht erstarrte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und zischte leise: *Elben töteten einst viele meines Volkes und raubten ihnen ihre Heimat. Es sind nur noch wenige von uns übrig. Zu lang mußten unsere Vorfahren durch Mittelerde ziehen, als dass unterwegs ihre Zahl nicht abnahm. Unzählige Generationen wanderten umher, bis sie in Machod Zuflucht fanden. Und jetzt stirbt mein Volk.*  
  
Ich blickte sie schockiert an. Elben sollten ihrem Volk dies angetan haben? Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: *Nie habe ich von so einem Vorfall gehört. Ihr müßt Euch irren.*  
  
Ein kaltes Lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück: *Ihr lebt lange, Elb. Doch das Gedächtnis der Gepeinigten währt oft länger als das des Peinigers. Es ist lange her, sehr lang. Und selbst wenn es noch Elben gibt, die es miterlebten, so bezweifle ich, daß sie sich daran erinnern wollen, geschweige denn den nachfolgenden Generationen bereitwillig Auskunft geben.*  
  
Sie zitterte kaum merklich, auch wenn ihre Stimme kalt war, konnte ich das Feuer, das in ihr brodelte spüren. Ich senkte den Blick, nicht einmal mein Stolz konnte über dieses Leid hinwegsehen: *Wenn es denn wahr ist, so tut es mir leid. Ich kann nur für mich sprechen, nicht für die Elben, die Eurem Volk dies angetan haben. Aber verzeiht denen, die keine Schuld trifft.*  
  
Sie trat unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Offenbar versuchte sie die Aufrichtigkeit meiner Worte abzuschätzen. Sie setzte sich schweigend an einen Baum und ich konnte erkennen, wie die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten. Ich war nicht sicher ob ihr Schweigen bedeutete, daß ich gehen sollte, also blieb ich und wartete ab. Minutenlang rührte sie sich nicht, nahm mich scheinbar gar nicht mehr wahr. Ich ließ meine Blicke durch den Wald zum Bach streichen. Es war bereits stockfinster, dennoch nahmen meine Augen jeden einzelnen Zweig, jedes Blatt war.  
  
Plötzlich setzte sich Sha'uri auf. Sie schritt den Pfad hinauf und rief mir zu: *Worauf wartet Ihr noch, Elb? Kommt!*  
  
Ich folgte ihr verwirrt. Sie ging mit langen Schritten an den Rand des Waldes, wo sie verharrte. Sie lächelte: *Nun, Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich, erzählt mir von Eurer Heimat. Ist sie schön?*  
  
Ich lächelte zurück: *Ja, das ist sie...* 


	5. Alte Wächter

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Legolas - Bruchtal  
  
Ich erzählte ihr vom Düsterwald und der Lebensweise der Elben. Ich fühlte mich beruhigt, daß sie Fragen ohne Groll stellte und meinen Worten aufmerksam lauschte. Ihr Haß auf die Elben schien zu schwinden, zumindest auf jene, die keine Schuld am Schicksal ihres Volkes auf sich geladen hatten. Unser Gespräch war nun locker, nur ab und zu schienen ihre Gedanken anderen Läufen zu folgen.  
  
*Ich kenne Bruchtal inzwischen recht gut. Wenn Ihr wollt, Legolas, zeige ich Euch einen Ort, der an Schönheit kaum zu überbieten ist.*  
  
Sie führte mich stetig einen kleinen Pfad am Berghang hinauf. Währenddessen begann sie leise und bedächtig von ihrer Heimat zu erzählen: *Machod ist klein. Es als Königreich zu bezeichnen ist, nun,* sie lächelte, *Vermessen. Aber es trägt diesen Titel schon sehr lange. Warum also etwas daran ändern. Machod war stets abgeschieden. Nur selten wurde es verwickelt in Kriege. Niemand interessierte sich je dafür, es war einfach zu unbedeutend. Vor dreihundert Jahren entdeckte ein Späher meines Volkes den Talkessel und bat den damaligen König um Asyl für unser Volk. Der König mißtraute ihm, doch immer öfter überfielen Orktruppen das kleine Reich. Er willigte ein, denn unter den zweihundert letzten meines Volkes waren hundert waffenfähige Männer und Frauen. Er konnte ihre Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Also fand mein Volk nach Jahrtausenden der Flucht eine neue Heimat.*  
  
Ihre Blick streifte Bruchtal dann nickte sie nach vorn: *Wir sind gleich da.*  
  
Bruchtal - Elrond  
  
Gandalf hatte sich zur Ruhe gelegt. Auch ihn hatte die Ankunft der Botin beunruhigt. Sie brachte selten gute Nachrichten und ihre Neuigkeiten über Rohan und Sarumans wachsende Armee waren erschütternd.  
  
Ich grübelte auch über Machod selbst nach. Der König starb also. Ohne einen Herrscher zerfiel Machod. Wenn noch Leute aus Sha'uris Volk übrigbleiben würden, wären sie wieder auf der Flucht.   
  
Ich schlenderte langsam zu dem Gästehaus, das Sha'uri gewöhnlich benutzte. Es brannte kein Licht mehr, dennoch klopfte ich. Niemand öffnete. Ich stutzte. Wo konnte sie sein? Gewöhnlich wartete sie auf mich.  
  
Ich schaute mich um. Ganz Bruchtal schlief. Nirgends war eine Regung auszumachen. Nur oben, über Bruchtal, dort wo das alte Wächterhaus das Tal überblickte, waren zwei Personen auszumachen. Ich kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Da war Sha'uri. Und Legolas.  
  
Eifersucht stieg in mir hoch.  
  
Bruchtal - Legolas  
  
Wir waren an einem kleinen Haus angelangt, das Bruchtal überragte. Sie bedeutete mir, mich umzudrehen. Oh, welcher Anblick bot sich uns dar. So lieblich Bruchtals Herz anmutete, seine vollständige Schönheit konnte man wohl nur hier erkennen. Ich war vom dargebotenem überwältigt und schnappte benommen nach Luft.  
  
*Hab ich Euch zuviel versprochen, Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich?*, sie betrachtete mich amüsiert.   
  
Ich konnte meinen Blick kaum vom Tal lösen, zwang mich jedoch ihr in die Augen zu schauen: *Euch macht es Spaß, Euch ständig über mich lustig zu machen, nicht wahr?*  
  
Sie lachte leise: *Oh ja. Aber immerhin scheint Ihr ganz passabel zu sein. Für einen Elben.*  
  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihre Arroganz war befremdlich angesichts der Geschichte, die sie mir anvertraut hatte. Zugleich wirkte sie dadurch interessant.  
  
*Nun, ich muß zumindest zugeben, daß dieser Ort tatsächlich unbeschreiblich schön ist.* Ich betrachtete ihre Augen, deren Grün auf unnatürliche Weise zu schimmern schien.  
  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Hauses. Ihr Blick war nachdenklich: *Ihr habt eine lange und beschwerliche Reise vor Euch, Legolas. Frodo trägt schwer an dem Ring.*  
  
Ich erstarrte. Woher konnte sie davon wissen. Hatte Elrond sie ins Vertrauen gezogen?  
  
*Ich erkannte sofort, welche Last er trägt. Dabei dachte ich, das Wissen um den Ring wäre längst verloren im Strudel der Zeit.* Sie näherte sich mir, wirkte erneut schwach und müde.  
  
*Woher wißt Ihr dann davon?*, fragte ich ohne die Aufregung aus meiner Stimme verbannen zu können.  
  
*Mein Volk ist alt, ebenso das Wissen. Es wird von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Kaum ein Wort, das wir im Leben sprechen, von dem nicht noch die weitnächsten Generationen wissen.*  
  
Sie lächelte mit neuer Kraft. Langsam nahm sie meine Hand: *Doch solltet ihr Euer Gemüt nicht durch Sorgen zermartern. Wenn es tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit gibt den Dunklen Herrscher zu vernichten, werdet Ihr und Eure Gefährten diese nutzen.* 


	6. Verlangen

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
Rating: dieses Kapitel R wegen Sex  
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
@Zita: Okay, okay ich höre mit dem Kapitel zerhacken auf. Du willst ja nur wissen was mit Elrond ist. Und da ich ja ohnehin gerne Kapitel verschenke: Das hier ist für Dich.  
  
Legolas - Bruchtal  
  
Sie zog mich an der Hand in das flache Gebäude. Dort entzündete sie eine Öllampe, die genügte den Raum auszuleuchten. Offensichtlich war dies früher ein Wächterhaus gewesen. Das Mobiliar war spärlich, nur ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, ein Bett und ein Regal mit Decken und Öllampen bildeten das Inventar.  
  
Sha'uri griff erneut meine Hand und ich konnte die Schwielen an ihren Handflächen spüren, die der häufige Gebrauch des Schwertes verlangte. Sie stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte mir einen Kuß auf die Lippen. Dann entfernte sie sich kaum merklich und betrachtete mich erneut amüsiert. Dies hatte ich nicht erwartet. Kaum eine Stunde war es her seitdem sie mich mit Abscheu angefahren hatte und nun dies.  
  
Da ich nicht reagierte, trat sie wieder an mich heran und wiederholte ihren Kuß. Nur diesmal erwiderte ich, für mich selbst überraschend den Kuß. Unsere Zungen berührten sich und zaghaft erforschte ihre die meinige. Ich konnte nun ihre Hände auf meiner Brust spüren und unweigerlich legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Unter den Kleidern konnte ich einen schmalen aber muskulösen Körper erfühlen.  
  
Unsere Küsse wurden nun heftiger, ihre anfängliche Scheu war verflogen. Geschickt löste sie die Verschlüsse meiner Tunika. Meine Finger wanderten zu den Bändern, die ihr Mieder verschlossen und langsam entwirrte ich die komplizierte Schnürung. Nun reagierte auch mein Körper. Das vertraute Kribbeln verbreitete sich in meinen Gliedern und konzentrierte sich schließlich in einer anwachsenden Erektion.  
  
Achtlos warf sie meine Tunika zu Boden und begann an meinem Hals zu saugen und beißen. Ihre Berührungen schickten Blitze der Erregung durch meinen Körper.  
  
Endlich hatte ich die Verschlüsse ihres Mieders gelöst und streifte ihre sogleich auch ihre Bluse und das Unterhemd ab.  
  
Mein Blick verharrte auf ihrem entblößten Oberkörper und auch sie hielt in ihren Liebkosungen inne, um mir Zeit zu geben, sie zu betrachten. Sie war zierlich, schmal, doch die sehnigen Muskeln, die sich unter der blaßen Haut abzeichneten verrieten Stärke. Sie hatte kleine feste Brüste, doch was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, erschreckte mich zuerst. Ihr ganzer Körper war mit Narben übersät. Unzählige Verwundungen hatten ihre Spuren auf dem sonst makellosen Körper hinterlassen. Ich gedachte der Schmerzen, die diese Wunden hinterlassen haben mußten und strich sanft über eine Narbe am Schlüsselbein.  
  
Trotz dieses Anblicks erschien sie mir plötzlich, so wie sie dastand und mich erwartungsvoll anschaute, unschuldig. Ich setzte zu einer Frage an, ob sie dies wirklich wolle, ob sie wüßte was es bedeute, doch sie legte mir den Finger auf die Lippen: *Schsch.*  
  
Sie griff mich sanft am Arm und zog mich zum Bett. Ich legte mich nieder, während sie amüsiert fast triumphierend lächelte. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung öffnete sie ihren Rock und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Einen Augenblick blieb sie nackt vor mir stehen, registrierte meine neuerlich aufkommende Erregung.  
  
Dann setzte sie sich rittlings auf mich und begann meinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Zaghaft saugte sie an meinen Brustwarzen die hart wurden, biß unvermittelt hinein. Ich stöhnte vor Lust und Schmerz auf.  
  
Ich spürte, wie sie fast beiläufig meine Hose öffnete und sie mir von den Beinen zog, während sie sich mit ihrer Zunge auf meinem Körper weiter voran arbeitete.  
  
Einen Moment verharrte sie bei meinem Bauchnabel, dann griff sie meine Erektion und begann in langsamen Bewegungen zu massieren. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück, während leises Stöhnen aus meiner Kehle entfuhr.  
  
Ihr Mund wanderte zu meiner Eichel, die sie zuerst mit Küssen bedachte, bevor sie meinen Penis ganz mit ihrem Mund umschloß. Sie begann zu saugen und meine Erregung mit ihrer Zunge zu kitzeln. Immer wieder hielt sie inne, wenn mein Stöhnen und Keuchen anschwoll. Mir schwindelte unter ihren Liebkosungen, nichts nahm ich mehr wahr außer ihren Berührungen. Sie trieb mich von neuem fast bis zum Höhepunkt, verharrte und wartete bis sich mein Atem beruhigte. Doch diesmal konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten. Ich bewegte meine Hüften ihr entgegen um zum Ende zu kommen. Sie ließ von mir ab und drückte meine Hüfte hart auf die Matratze, ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in mein Fleisch. Sie setzte sich auf mich und ließ mich in sie eindringen. Während sie mich noch auf das Bett drückte, brachte sie mich mit drei harten Bewegungen ihres Beckens zum Höhepunkt.  
  
Ich keuchte. Mein Atem rasselte und mein Herz klopfte schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust. Minutenlang lag ich da, völlig erschöpft. Noch immer saß sie auf mir, beobachtete mich aus grün schimmernden Augen. Mit Neugier und Faszination.  
  
Schließlich hatte sich mein Atem beruhigt und ich konnte wieder klar denken.  
  
Ich zog sie an meine Seite. Wir küßten uns, diesmal sanft und ohne Hast. Ich lächelte, mehr verwirrt über ihren Gesichtsausdruck als aus Entspannung. Sie betrachtete mich wie einen interessanten Gegenstand nicht wie einen Geliebten.  
  
*Was ist? Warum schaust Du mich so an?*, fragte ich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf: *Es ist nichts. Nur interessant Deine Reaktionen zu beobachten.*  
  
Ich richtete mich auf: *Hast Du es deshalb getan? Um meine Reaktionen zu beobachten?*  
  
Sie lachte leise: *Aber nein doch. Verzeih wenn ich gewagt habe, Dich  
  
anzublicken.*  
  
'Sie will mich reizen', dachte ich. Ich packte ihre Handgelenke, zuerst sanft, als sie sich wehrte, mit Kraft. *Dann laß mich jetzt Deine Reaktionen sehen.*  
  
Sie lächelte, versuchte jedoch unter mir hervorzukommen. Bestimmt hielt ich ihre Handgelenke auf der Matratze fest. Ich beugte mich hinunter und küßte sie fordernd. Sie erwiderte den Kuß, wand sich jedoch weiter in meiner Umklammerung. Ihre halbherzigen Fluchtversuche erregten mich. Zaghaft biß ich in ihren Hals, saugte und wanderte zu ihren Brustwarzen, die bereits hart aufgerichtet waren. Sie keuchte als ich begann meine Zunge weiter über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen. Kurz ließ ich ihre Handgelenke los, um mit meinen Küssen ihre Oberschenkel zu erreichen. Als sie sich sofort aufbäumte, mußte ich dieses Unterfangen aufgeben. Ein kurzer Kampf folgte bis ich schließlich wieder ihre Arme zu fassen bekam und sie ruhig halten konnte.   
  
Ihr Lachen reichte aus um meine Erregung zum äußersten zu treiben. Nun drang ich in sie ein, was sie mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen beantwortete. Unendlich langsam bewegte ich mich in ihr, um mich selbst zurückzuhalten. Sie wimmerte leise als ich es ihr versagte, schneller zu kommen. Schweiß bedeckte jetzt ihren Körper und in einem wirren Muster hoben sich ihre Narben fast dunkelrot von der blaßen Haut ab. Sie flehte wortlos ich möge mich schneller bewegen, ihr Erlösung bringen, doch tat ich ihr den Gefallen nicht. Sie stöhnte auf, als sie schließlich dennoch zum Höhepunkt kam und bevor sich ihr Körper unter mir entspannen konnte, trieb ich meine Stöße nun schnell voran. Kurz nachdem sie erneut kam, erreichte ich selbst den Höhepunkt und brach erschöpft über ihr zusammen.  
  
Vorsichtig küßte ich die Narben auf ihrem Oberkörper. Bei jedem einzelnen Kuß zuckte sie kaum merklich zusammen. Nachdenklich strich ich über eine Reihe von Narben auf ihrem Oberarm.  
  
*Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, bluteten diese Wunden noch heute nachmittag. Wie ist das möglich?*, fragte ich ruhig.  
  
Sie wich meinem Blick aus: *Nun ja, Elrond verfügt über erstaunliche heilerische Fähigkeiten.*, antwortete sie knapp.  
  
Ich kannte die Fähigkeiten von Elrond. Unter seiner Hand hatte sich Frodo erstaunlich schnell erholt. Aber selbst mit seinen Fähigkeiten... Sie wollte darüber nicht reden, sie rückte von mir ab.  
  
Ich umarmte sie und küßte ihre Stirn. Erst jetzt entspannte sich ihr Körper und als ich ihren nun ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem wahrnahm, fiel ich selbst in tiefen Schlaf. 


	7. Kein Abschied

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
Rating: diesmal völlig harmlos  
  
@Zita: Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt Dir und ich vernichte nicht all Deine Hoffnungen auf eine "schöne" Het-Story  
  
4. Kapitel  
  
Bruchtal - Elrond  
  
Ich hatte unruhig geschlafen. Wirre Träume hatten den Schlaf zerrissen, dunkle Ahnungen beunruhigten mich. Noch vor der Dämmerung stand ich auf und wanderte umher. Die Nacht war kühl und ich spazierte durch das Wäldchen, noch immer bei den Fratzen der Alpträume. Ich blickte zu dem alten Wächterhaus. Langsam stieg ich den Pfad empor. Kein Geräusch drang aus dem Haus, so trat ich leise ein.  
  
Die Öllampe warf noch einen letzten zarten Schein auf die verschlungenen Körper der beiden. Sha'uri zitterte im Schlaf, formte lautlos Worte aus ihrer Sprache.  
  
Ihr Kopf ruhte auf Legolas' Schulter. Eine Weile betrachtete ich sie. Dann ging ich zu dem Regal und entnahm eine Decke. Vorsichtig breitete ich sie über den beiden aus. Sha'uri bewegte sich plötzlich, fast glaubte ich sie geweckt zu haben, doch sie schmiegte sich enger an Legolas.  
  
Ich schlich mich wieder hinaus und kehrte zurück ins Tal, leise Worte vor mich hin murmelnd: *Legolas, weißt Du was diese Nacht geschehen ist. Ahnst Du was es für Dich bedeutet. Sha'uri nimmt sich was sie will. Und auch wenn Du es noch nicht weißt. Du hast Dein Herz an sie verloren. Sie nimmt die Herzen von vielen, ohne daß sie fähig ist ihr eigenes zu verschenken. Ihr Herz gehört nicht ihr, es gehört ihrem Volk. Doch nun besitzt sie Deines.*  
  
Machod - Ashari  
  
Ich erinnere mich nun genauer. Fast als wäre es mein Leben und nicht ihres. Die kühle Luft der Nacht und der zarte Duft von schlafenden Blüten aus dem Tal. Die Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut und meiner - ihrer. Die dumpfe Benommenheit des gerade entronnenen Schlafs. Und das Stechen in der Brust, der Schmerz der Vorausahnung. Diese unheilige Gewißheit, die Klarheit der zukünftigen Ereignisse.  
  
Sha'uri, so erinnere ich mich, beobachtete den Elben, der noch tief im Schlaf verweilte. Sie betrachte seinen Rücken, die Muskeln. Vorsichtig schlug sie Decke beiseite und wunderte sich über selbige. Leise fluchte sie. Elrond! Sie hatte gehofft, ihre Beziehung zu Legolas würde im Verborgenen bleiben. Langsam stand sie auf und schüttelte die letzten Reste des unruhigen Schlafes von sich.  
  
Sie sammelte ihre Kleider vom Boden auf und zog sich an. Nur mühsam gelang es ihr, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, noch einmal einen Blick auf den Elben zu werfen.   
  
Ich - sie trat aus der Tür. Und ging.  
  
Bruchtal - Elrond  
  
Ich wartete bei den Stallungen auf sie. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie dort auftauchte. Und tatsächlich, kaum zeigten sich die ersten Strahlen der Sonne über den Bergen, betrat sie den Stall und ging auf leisen Sohlen zu ihrem Pferd. Hastig packte sie die Satteltaschen. Ich blieb im Schatten verborgen und verharrte bis sie fertig war und das Pferd hinausführte.  
  
Dann folgte ich ihr: *Du brichst schon auf?*  
  
Überrascht wandte sie sich um und würdigte mich keiner Antwort.  
  
Ich strich über den Kopf ihres riesigen Tieres: *Aber jetzt hast Du ja, was Du wolltest. Legolas selbst spielt keine Rolle.*  
  
Sie warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu. Für einen Augenblick konnte ich hinter ihre Maske sehen, ließ sie ihre Konzentration fallen: *Laß mich in Ruhe, Elrond. Dies geht Dich nichts an.*  
  
Ich atmete tief durch: *Oh doch, Sha'uri. Ich schicke ihn auf die Reise mit den anderen Gefährten. Er kann es nicht gebrauchen jetzt an eine Liebe zu denken, die keine Chance hat.*  
  
Sie stieg auf das Pferd. Dann griff sie in ihre Tasche und holte einen in Stoff gewickelten Gegenstand hervor. Sie reichte ihn mir: *Gib ihm das.*  
  
Sie wendete das Pferd. Ich packte es bei den Zügeln, worauf es sich aufbäumte und Sha'uri fast abwarf: *Soll ich ihm noch irgend etwas sagen?*  
  
Sie blickte mich kalt an: *Nein!*  
  
Bruchtal - Legolas  
  
Ich erwachte aus einem friedlichen, traumlosen Schlaf. Das Bett neben mir war leer, doch das überraschte mich nicht. Vor ihr hatte ich viele Geliebte und Liebhaber gehabt, auch einige Menschen. Und diese waren immer scheu ihre Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Und ich wußte zu wenig von ihrem Volk um erahnen zu können, ob eine Affäre Folgen für sie haben könnte. Ich respektierte, daß sie sich zurückgezogen hatte, so waren Menschen nun mal.  
  
Ich streckte mich, es war noch früh am morgen. Dennoch entschloß ich mich aufzustehen. Nach und nach hob ich meine verstreuten Sachen vom Boden auf und kleidete mich an. Ich trat nach draußen und genoß einige Minuten den Blick auf das schlafende Bruchtal.   
  
Meine Gedanken hingen noch bei letzter Nacht. Noch immer war ich verwirrt über Sha'uris Wandel. Soviel Haß hatte zuerst in ihren Augen gestanden. Haß und Abscheu.  
  
Und dann die andere Sha'uri. Sich noch immer über mich lustig machend, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas was ich schwer deuten konnte.  
  
Widerwillig rief ich mir zu Bewußtsein, daß wir Bruchtal bald verlassen würden.  
  
Es war nicht abzusehen, ob wir die Reise überstehen könnten. Geschweige denn, wie die Zukunft Mittelerdes aussehen würde.  
  
Ich schlenderte den Pfad entlang und lauschte den Vögeln, die den Morgen begrüßten. Offenbar schliefen die Bewohner Bruchtals noch.  
  
Nun, nicht alle. Ich konnte Elrond bei der großen Halle erkennen. Langsam näherte ich mich ihm. Kurz sah ich Sorge in seinen Augen, doch verriet sein Gesicht sonst keinerlei Emotion.  
  
*Guten Morgen, Elrond.*, begrüßte ich ihn mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Er erwiderte das Lächeln zögerlich: *Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt gut geschlafen.*  
  
Ich nickte nur.  
  
*Ihr werdet Bruchtal bald verlassen. Jeden verbleibenden Augenblick solltet Ihr nutzen Kraft zu schöpfen.* Er verstummte plötzlich. Dann blickte er mir fest in die Augen: *Euer Aufbruch ist nicht der erste. Sha'uri hat Bruchtal heute morgen wieder verlassen.*  
  
Ich erstarrte. Sie hatte also nicht nur das Bett, sondern Bruchtal verlassen.  
  
Ein Stich ging durch mein Herz.  
  
Elrond schien meine Enttäuschung zu erkennen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: *Ihr solltet sie vergessen, Legolas. Sie...*, er unterbrach sich kurz. *Sie umgibt sich mit vielen Liebhabern. Ihr solltet in der letzten Nacht nicht mehr sehen, als ist.*  
  
Er wandte sich um und wollte gehen, als ihn etwas zurückhielt. Er holte einen Gegenstand hervor, der in scharlachroten Stoff gewickelt war. Er reichte ihn mir.  
  
Ich zog den Stoff beiseite und enthüllte einen reichlich verzierten Dolch aus einem mir unbekannten schwarzen Metall.  
  
Ich blickte auf: *Bevor sie aufbrach, hat sie noch etwas gesagt?*  
  
Elrond schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
A/N: So, so jetzt hat sich die Gute einfach aus dem Staub gemacht und Legolas zurückgelassen. Gemein, oder? 


	8. Wispern

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating R(? wegen Horror, keine Ahnung, eigentlich ist es noch recht harmlos)

@ Zita: Ts, ts, ts, NEIN, der Dolch war nicht als Bezahlung gedacht (obwohl eigentlich nette Idee, schade, daß mir bei bestem Willen nicht einfällt wo ich DAS einbauen könnte). Und Sha'uri ist schließlich mein Baby, schön daß Du sie nett findest. Das mit den Zwerg-und-Elb-zählen-ihre-getöteten-Orks kommt erst später.

Machod - Ashari

__

Ashari! ASHARI?

Wir wissen, daß Du da bist.

Antworte uns!

Du kannst uns hören.

Wir wissen das.

Es hat keinen Zweck sich zu wehren.

Wir werden stärker.

Ashari! Ashari?

*Laßt mich in Ruhe.*

__

Nein!

*Verschwindet!*

__

Nein. Kannst Du Dich jetzt erinnern?

*Ja?*

__

Siehst Du nun, was SIE uns angetan haben?

*Seid ruhig!*

Machod - Teno

Ich wußte wann Sha'uri zurückkommen würde. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Nie blieb sie länger als einen Tag in Bruchtal. Sie wählte jedes mal diesen Weg. Ein schmaler Felsspalt inmitten des Berges, gerade breit genug ein Pferd zu wenden. Die Orks nutzten diesen Weg nicht, zu oft hatten wir sie hier in die Falle gelockt. Wenn sie kamen, dann den beschwerlichen Weg über die Berge. Wenn der Fluß hoch stand.

Ich erwarte Sha'uris Rückkehr sehnsüchtig, ebenso die anderen aus unserem Volk.

Wenn sie weg war, entstand immer so eine Unordnung. Machods Volk und das unsrige lebten schon dreihundert Jahre zusammen. Längst gab es Verbindungen beider Völker. Dennoch herrschte noch immer ein gewisses Maß an Mißtrauen. Längst kannten die Machod unser wahres Erscheinungsbild. Wir hatten ihnen gezeigt, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Trotzdem behielten wir unsere Masken auf. Erschreckte unser Anblick sie auch jetzt noch. Während Sha'uris Abwesenheit tauchten immer wieder Konflikte auf, verloren die Machod ihren Glauben an unser Bündnis. Und der König war längst zu schwach, seine Leute zu beruhigen... Einzig Sha'uri gelang es, mit bestechendem Lächeln und ihrer offensichtlichen Liebe für dieses Reich, beide Völker zu einen.

Ich grübelte vor mich hin. Ja, der König war schwach und seine Lebenstage waren gezählt. Besorgt stellte sich die Frage, ob Sha'uri auch nach seinem Tod noch vermitteln konnte. Schließlich war kein Thronfolger in Sicht.

Ich vernahm das allzu vertraute Grollen in der Felsspalte. Das schwarze Pferd, war nicht zu überhören, selbst auf weichem Boden donnerten die Hufe hörbar über weite Strecken.

Sie war allein. Ihr Begleiter hatte die Reise nicht überlebt. Ich erschauerte.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen einen Soldaten der Machod mitzunehmen. Sie waren keine guten Kämpfer, fielen allzu leicht. Als Bauern bewiesen sie mehr Geschick.

Sha'uri wirkte schwach. Ich konnte hinter ihre Fassade sehen, die frischen Wunden am Oberarm schimmerten aus ihr hervor.

Sie lächelte als sie mich sah: „Teno, auf Dich ist verlaß. Wie geht es dem König?"

„Er hat sich etwas erholt. Aber Ihr seht mitgenommen aus, Eure Maske ist schwach."

Sie senkte einen Moment ihre Konzentration, sah nun wirklich aus wie eine unseres Volkes, bevor sie sich sammelte und kräftiger und ausgeruhter aussah.

Und wie ein Mensch.

Machod - Ashari

Ich sitze im Garten meines Vater in der Nähe des kleinen Wasserfalls. Es ist kalt heut Nacht. Ich betrachte fasziniert die Gänsehaut auf meinem Arm. In den Ästen der Bäume knackt es dumpf. Ich liebe das Geräusch. Fast so sehr wie ein ähnliches, ...Knack... das in meinen aufkommenden Erinnerungen leise widerhallt. Es erneut nachzuempfinden wäre entzückend.

Ein anderes Geräusch drängt sich in mein Bewußtsein. Ich lausche. Er ist wach.

Schnell verberge ich mich im Schatten der Bäume.

Er schläft schlecht. Schon seit Tagen. Ziellos wandert er nachts im Garten umher, mit besorgter Miene. Anfangs dachte ich, er hätte Nachrichten aus Gondor oder Rohan erhalten, die ihn beunruhigten. Doch es ist etwas anderes.

Mir ist der Spiegel aufgefallen in seinem Gemach. Mit einem Tuch ist er verhangen worden. Zuerst glaubte ich er sei zerbrochen..._ASHARI, HÖRST DU UNS_..., doch er war heil, unversehrt. 

Er ißt auch kaum noch etwas. Beim Essen, wenn er mir gegenüber sitzt, stochert er angewidert in seinem Essen herum und bekommt kaum einen Bissen herunter. Er ist schmaler geworden. Tiefe Ringe haben sich unter seine Augen..._ASHARI, Kind, sei so lieb, schau in den Spiegel_... gebildet. Nie habe ich ihn so gesehen. Mein Vater strahlte schon in meinen frühsten Erinnerungen Kraft und Stärke aus. Nie hat eine Krankheit ihn geschwächt. Jetzt aber, wirkt er so zerbrechlich..._Ashari, geh schon, schau in den Spiegel_... Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. _ASHARI_!

Auf der Reise - Aragorn

Ich lehnte mich zurück und zog an meiner Pfeife. Es war eine ruhige Nacht. Die restlichen Gefährten schliefen und ich ging meinen Gedanken nach. Bisher war alles gut verlaufen. Wir befanden uns auf dem Weg zum Nebelgebirge, würden die Pforten von Rohan bald vor uns haben. Gewiß würden wir etwas schneller vorankommen, wenn die Hobbits das Reisen besser gewohnt wären. Doch sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, war müßig. Wir geleiteten Frodo, nicht er uns.

Der kleine Kerl schien mir aber auch zäher als erwartet. Schwer hatte ihn die Klinge des Ringgeistes verletzt, ein Wunder, daß er schon wieder aufrecht stehen konnte, geschweige denn sich eine derart strapaziöse Reise zumutete. Die Wochen in Imladris hatten ihm neue Kraft gegeben, nicht zuletzt durch Elronds Heilkräfte, war er imstande seinen gefährlichen Auftrag anzunehmen.

Mir war Gandalfs besorgte Miene nicht entgangen, als Frodo inmitten der Versammlung von erfahrenen Kämpfern vorgetreten war und den Ring wieder an sich genommen hatte. In diesem kleine Hobbit steckte ein wahrlich mutiges Herz.

Diese Nacht war ruhig und dennoch konnte ich das Gefühl nicht loswerden, wir wären nicht allein. Hier und da schien es mir, zwischen den Bäumen wäre leises Wispern zu hören, ein Zischen, ein Lachen. Der Wald war nicht unheimlich, nur die Nacht war es.

Merry und Pippin hatten die letzten zwei Nächte Wache gehalten. Sie hatten von keiner solchen Wahrnehmung gesprochen. Was aber nicht verwunderlich war, dachte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie friedlich zusammengerollt geschlafen.

Gandalf hatte deshalb beschloßen, uns anderen die Nachtwachen zu überlassen.

Die Hobbits verfielen allzu leicht der Versuchung ins Reich der Träume zu entschwinden. Nun, sie strengte die Reise auch weitaus mehr an. Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln.

Legolas wälzte sich unruhig im Schlaf. Mir war nicht entgangen, daß er schon seit unserem Aufbruch keinen ruhigen Schlaf fand. Jede Nacht schienen ihn Alpträume zu plagen. Auch die schleichende Erschöpfung auf seinem Gesicht war mir aufgefallen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis auch die anderen seinen Zustand bemerken würden. Gandalf betrachtete ihn schon jetzt manchmal auffallend aufmerksam.

Ich ging hinüber zu Legolas' Lager und rüttelte ihn sanft wach. Er schreckte auf, hatte schon die Hand an seiner Waffe. Erst als er mich erkannte - nach einem scheinbar unendlich langen Moment - atmete er tief durch und blickte mich fragend an: *Was ist mein Freund?*

Ich lächelte milde: *Es scheint mir, Legolas, etwas quält Euer sonst sorgenfreies Gemüt.*

Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich müde den Schlaf aus den Augen: *Wenn ich wüßte, was mich plagt, wäre mein Schlaf vielleicht ruhiger.*

Ich blickte zu dem Dolch an seiner Hüfte: *Ist es möglich, daß Euer Zustand mit einer gewissen Botin zusammenhängt, die einen Tag in Imladris verweilte?*

Legolas zuckte unmerklich zusammen: *Ihr wißt davon?*

Ich sah leichte Panik in ihm aufsteigen. Offenbar war sein Gemüt stärker belastet als ich es vermutet hatte: *Nun, ich bemerkte Eure Miene am Tag nachdem sie Imladris verlassen hatte. Und der Dolch, der sich neu seitdem in Eurem Besitz befindet. Es war nicht schwer für mich, die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. Obwohl ich glaube, daß den anderen dies entgangen ist. Sie waren wohl zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.*

Er schien beruhigt, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf: *Auch wenn Ihr denkt, dies sei der Grund für meinen schlechten Schlaf. Dem ist nicht so. Es war nur eine bedeutungslose*, er suchte kurz nach dem richtigen Ausdruck, *Affäre, mehr nicht. Aber seitdem wir aufgebrochen sind, zerreißen Alpträume meinen Schlaf. Ich kenne den Grund dafür nicht. Fast habe ich den Eindruck, es seien Vorboten der Zukunft.*

Ich wußte um die Fähigkeit mancher Elben, die Zukunft zu erkennen, obwohl Legolas nie etwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt hatte. Ich stopfte meine Pfeife von neuem und entzündete sie, bevor ich fragte: *Was genau ist der Inhalt Eurer Träume?*

Legolas schloß die Augen: *Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich erwache, hängen nur noch schwache Erinnerungsfetzen in der Luft. Kaum Zusammenhänge, die sich mir erschließen. Wage glaube ich, Euch zu sehen...*, er zögerte. *...tödlich verwundet.*

Ich nickte: *Sonst noch etwas?*

*Nicht viel. Blut, Zerstörung. Abscheuliche Wesen, die mich festhalten und in die Tiefe reißen. Und Worte aus den Kehlen tausender in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstehe. Anfangs erschien es mir wie Sindarin. Der Klang ist vertraut, nur ergeben die Worte keinen Sinn.* 

Ich entsann mich der Geräusche, die ich in der Dunkelheit vernommen hatte. Es gab keinen Grund, Legolas noch mehr zu beunruhigen: *Vielleicht solltet Ihr mit Gandalf darüber sprechen. Vielleicht kann er Eure Träume deuten.*

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf: *Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Er hat momentan andere, wichtigere Dinge im Kopf. Vielmehr glaube ich, es liegt...*, er deutete zu Frodos Schlaflager. *...an dem Ring. Er ist mächtig. Wahrscheinlich vergiftet er meine Träume. Das was ich sehe, ist vielleicht die Vergangenheit, vielleicht die Zukunft. Vielleicht aber auch nur der Widerhall seiner Boshaftigkeit in meinen Gedanken.*

Ich sah den Zweifel in seinen Augen: *Legolas, mein Freund, ich kann Euch nicht zwingen, doch tut mir den Gefallen und sprecht mit ihm. Wenn nicht jetzt, so doch wenn Ihr merkt, daß es schlimmer wird. Und jetzt solltet Ihr Euch wieder schlafen legen. Möget Ihr für den Rest der Nacht, von den Träumen verschont bleiben.*

Legolas nickte.

Tatsächlich schlief Legolas den Rest der Nacht ruhig. Am Morgen weckte ich ihn als letztes, als könnte jede weitere Minute Schlafes die verlorenen Nächte wettmachen. Und wirklich war er ausgeruht. Erleichtert betrachtete ich ihn während des Frühstücks, wie er sich mit Gimli stritt und sich über den Zwerg mit freundlicher Miene lustigmachte.

Wir zogen weiter und Legolas sprühte zu meiner Erleichterung vor Energie. Er lief voraus und sondierte mit seinen scharfen Augen das Terrain. Ihm war keinerlei Müdigkeit mehr anzumerken und fast glaubte ich, unser Gespräch hätte die Ungeheuer der Nacht vertrieben.

Wir kamen gut voran. Die Gipfel des Caradhras waren schon zu erspähen und wir waren sicher die Pforten von Rohan ohne weitere Vorkommnisse zu erreichen.

Gandalf beschloß einen halben Tag Pause zu machen. So lagerten wir schon gegen Mittag an einem klaren See, dessen glatte Oberfläche, den Himmel über uns wiederspiegelte.

Die Hobbits waren sichtlich erleichtert über die unerwartete Ruhe und streunten in der Umgebung umher, um Pilze und Wurzeln für das Abendessen zu beschaffen.

Ich blieb unauffällig in ihrer Nähe. Vor allem Frodo und Sam, die unzertrennlich waren, ließ ich nicht aus den Augen, aus angst dem Ringträger könnte trotz der Friedlichkeit des Ortes etwas geschehen.

Doch der Tag verstrich. Das Abendessen fiel dank der Unnachgiebigkeit der Hobbits ausgesprochen üppig aus. Mit ungewohnt gefüllten Mägen legten wir uns zur Nacht nieder, außer Boromir, der sich gegen einen kleinen Felsen lehnte, um über uns zu wachen.

Auf der Reise - Tausend Stimmen

__

Legolas! LegolaS?

Hörst Du uns?

Wir sind sicher, Du kannst uns hören.

Hab keine angst.

Du mußt uns nur einen kleinen Gefallen tun.

Nur einen kleinen Gefallen.

Hörst Du Legolas?

Schau in den Spiegel, Legolas!

Schau in den Spiegel!

Legolas! Legolas?

Auf der Reise - Legolas

Ich wurde von Merrys Gelächter wach. Verschlafen blinzelte ich gegen die Sonne an und spähte müde in Richtung des Lachens. Merry stand vor Gimli, der sich offenbar seinen Tee über den Bart geschüttet hatte, und lachte aus voller Lunge. Grund für das Mißgeschick war Pippin, der in Übereifer, der erste beim Frühstück zu sein, in den Zwerg hineingerannt war und nun schnell hinter einen Baum zuflucht vor der Wut des Zwerges suchte.

Ich stimmte in Merrys Gelächter ein. Zu komisch war die dargebotene Szene. Auch Boromir und Aragorn ließen verhaltenes Lachen vernehmen. Frodo und Sam lugten verschlafen unter ihren Decken hervor, neugierig, was geschehen sei.

Nur Gandalf schien gar nicht amüsiert. Er packte Pippin am Kragen und schleifte ihn wütend hinter dem Baumstamm hervor: „Du nichtsnutziger Tuk. Wie oft muß ich Dir noch sagen, daß dies keine Vergnügungsreise ist. Du setzt Dich jetzt auf den Hosenboden und wehe, ich sehe auch nur eine Regung von Dir."

Ich stand widerwillig auf und hing bei den Träumen der letzten Nacht. Dumpf konnte ich mich an Stimmen erinnern, die mich umgarnten. Doch was sie gesagt hatten, blieb mir verborgen. Ich schüttelte den letzten Rest ab und setzte mich zu den anderen. 

Pippin schaffte es tatsächlich für die Dauer des Frühstücks zu schweigen, wenn auch nur weil er mit dicken Backen sein Brot kaute. Auch die anderen waren schweigsam.

Ich stand auf um mich im See zu waschen. Es war windstill und keine Regung zeigte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche. Ich zog meine Tunika aus und kniete mich ans Seeufer. _Legolas, schau in den Spiegel_... Ich nahm meine Haare zusammen und beugte mich übers Wasser. Einen Moment betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild als ich ein Wispern von der anderen Seite des Sees vernahm..._Legolas, schau in den Spiegel_... Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als ich die Bäume sah, die leise knarrten.

Ich blickte zurück auf mein Spiegelbild und erstarrte. Meine Augen leuchteten unnatürlich. Das schimmernde Grün durchbohrte mich und plötzlich stürzten die Alpträume der Nacht auf mich ein. Krallen entsprangen dem See, packten mich an den Haaren und versuchten mich ins Wasser zu ziehen. Die noch immer ruhige Wasseroberfläche zeigte mein Gesicht oder besser was davon übriggeblieben war.

In losen Fetzen hing meine Haut von den Wangen herab, die Augen starrten mich tot an, die Lippen zerbissen, entblößten verschimmelte Zähne...

Ich erwachte aus dem schrecklichen Tagtraum als ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und ins Wasser stürzte. Das kalte Naß wusch die Gespenster hinweg. Ich tauchte auf und flüchtete mich ans Ufer.

Natürlich hatten die anderen Gefährten mein Fallen bemerkt. Ich versuchte mit einem breiten Grinsen über mein kurzes Verfallen in den Schlafzustand hinwegzutäuschen. Schon hörte ich erste spöttische Bemerkungen von Gimli und hoffte niemand schöpfte Verdacht.

Kurz konnte ich Aragorns Gesicht entnehmen, daß er sehr wohl etwas vermutete.

Doch auch er lächelte als ich drohte, den Zwerg ins Wasser zu werfen.

__

Legolas, war es denn so schlimm?

A/N: Tja, sieht aus, als hätte Legolas ein Problem.


	9. Stimmen im Wind

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating: R wegen Gewalt

@ Zita: Äh, wie man gemerkt hat, werden Spiegel noch ne große Rolle spielen und was den Vater betrifft....

@ Ithiliell: Keine Angst, die Vorgeschichte zu Sha'uris Volk und der Sache mit den Elben kommt noch...allerdings häppchenweise *hehehe*

Machod - Ashari

Schon wieder ist es Nacht. Kommt es mir nur so vor oder rasen die Tage tatsächlich dahin. Ich schlafe bis in den Mittag hinein, erschöpft von der Nacht. Erst wenn die verräterische Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand, gelang es mir mich aus meinen Träumen zu reißen und träge aufzustehen. Vater fällt es nicht auf, zu sehr hängt er seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Wenn er überhaupt spricht, redet er davon seine Heimat zu besuchen. Dabei erkenne ich die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Wohl weiß ich über seine Bannung bescheid. Ich grübele. Immer schien er mir hier glücklich. Selten hat er Machod nach dem Ringkrieg verlassen. Mit Eifer hat er es wieder aufgebaut. Selbst ich kann mich noch an schlechtere Zeiten erinnern. An Mißernten in den ersten Jahren und harte Winter. Doch nun strahlt Machod wieder in seinem alten Glanz.

Einzig die Ruinen der alten Burg stehen noch immer einem Denkmal gleich auf den Grundfesten. Drum herum ist die neue Stadt entstanden. Eine Stadt ohne Wehre und Verteidigungsanlagen. Es sei nicht mehr nötig, so hat er gesagt.

Ich klettere zwischen den Ruinen. Suche die alten Keller auf. Schon als Kind waren mir die Gemäuer vertraut. Ich erreiche den ehemaligen Vorratsraum. Verwesungsgeruch schlägt mir entgegen. Verdammt, ich sollte die Kadaver endlich beseitigen.

Ich hole einige Kerzen hervor und mache Licht. Auf dem Boden gerade an der Stelle, wo meine Mutter gestorben ist, liegen die Überreste meiner letzten Opfer. Ein paar Ratten, Vögel, ein streunender Hund. Das Kerzenwachs auf dem Boden mischt sich mit getrocknetem Blut.

Zu faszinierend waren die Geräusche gewesen, die sie in ihrem Sterben verursacht hatten. Es klang anders. Ein brechender Vogelknochen klang anders als der einer Ratte. Eine Wirbelsäule anders als ein Beinknochen. Das Todesgeschrei eines Huhnes anders als das des Hundes.

Ich lege den Kopf zur Seite und lausche. Selbst die Würmer, die nun die Leichen zerfressen, klingen von Tier zu Tier verschieden.

'Wer weiß', denke ich. 'Wie wohl ein Menschenknochen klingt, wenn er bricht?'

__

Hat Dir Dein Spiegelbild gefallen, Ashari?

Machod - Teno

Ich beobachte sie. Mit jedem Tag wird sie schöner. Noch so jung und doch schon so stark.

Mir entgeht nicht, daß sie Nacht um Nacht durch die Ruinen schleicht. Kleine Tiere jagt. Danach am Brunnen steht und versucht das Blut unter ihren Fingernägeln wegzuwaschen. Mir ist auch nicht entgangen, wie ihr Vater mit Eifer jeden Spiegel in seinem Haus verhängt und Ashari mit noch größerem Eifer die Tücher wieder herunterreißt.

Ich lächle versonnen. Ich hatte jede Hoffnung verloren. Obwohl noch jung an Jahren, war sie zu alt für die Stimmen. So hatte ich geglaubt. Doch nun war ich mir sicher.

SIE sind wieder erwacht. Fast kann ich ihr Raunen vernehmen, wenn sie an mir vorbeischreitet. Die Stimmen meiner anderen Herrinnen. Als begrüßen sie mich freudig. Noch sind sie leise. Die anderen können sie noch nicht hören. Leben ihr Leben hinter der verhaßten Maske und warten auf den Tag IHRER Wiederkehr. Hoffen, dass dies nicht die letzte Heimat ist. Träumen von Macht...

Noch will ich ihre Hoffnung nicht schüren. Dafür ist das Erwachen noch nicht weit genug vorangeschritten. Zu groß die Gefahr, daß sie ihre Masken leichtfertig fallen lassen und die Menschen sich erinnern.

Ich folge Ashari leise durch die Nacht. Sie ist nicht wachsam genug. Ihr Vater könnte ihr genauso geräuschlos folgen. Ich sollte sie zurechtweisen. Noch braucht sie jemanden, der sie anleitet.

Sie hockt im Sterbezimmer ihrer Mutter zwischen Kadavern, die einen süßlichen Geruch verbreiten. Naja, zumindest hat sie schon gewisse Freuden entdeckt.

„Ashari!"

Sie dreht sich ruckartig um, ertappt, die Angst steht ihr in den Augen.

„Ganz ruhig, Ashari. Hör auf die Stimmen!", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen. Sie blickt mich verständnislos an. Dann scheint sie zu verstehen. _Ashari, schsch, er ist einer von uns. Vertrau ihm_! Ich deute auf die Kadaver: „Du solltest das da nicht einfach so herumliegen lassen. Ich weiß, es riecht gut. Aber wenn es jemand entdeckt, tauchen nur Fragen auf."

Wie hypnothisiert nickt sie, starrt mir in die Augen. Ich seufze. Also ist sie noch nicht soweit hinter die Maske zu sehen. Nun gut, das würde sie auch noch lernen. Ich lasse einen Augenblick meine Konzentration fallen, zeige ihr meine wahre Gestalt.

Kurz steigt Panik in ihr auf, dann geht ein Zittern durch ihren Körper und ich höre den sanften Widerhall der Stimmen in ihren Gedanken. Sie lächelt. Mit einem versonnenen Gesichtsausdruck steht sie auf und tritt einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ihre Augen beginnen zu leuchten und ich entdecke Risse in ihrer Fassade. Also waren SIE tatsächlich erwacht, daran gibt es nun absolut keinen Zweifel mehr.

Ich nähere mich ihr bis auf einen halben Meter und strecke ihr den linken Arm entgegen. Sie blickt fasziniert darauf.

„Nur zu, Ashari. Ich weiß, daß Du es willst."

Wieder Verständnislosigkeit in ihren Augen.

„Brich ihn mir! Du willst doch wissen, wie es sich anhört, oder?"

Noch steht Abscheu in ihrem Gesicht. Abscheu, die sich allmählich in Vorfreude wandelt: „Darf ich... wirklich?"

Ich lächle ihr ermutigend zu: „Aber ja doch!"

Sie ergreift meinen Arm, betastet ihn behutsam. Ist nicht imstande ihren Blick abzuwenden. Plötzlich, mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, bricht sie ihn. Der zersplitterte Knochen bohrt sich durch mein Fleisch, dringt durch die blaße Haut.

Asharis Gesicht ist entspannt. Das Geräusch meines zerberstenden Knochen hat sie verzückt. Dankbar nickt sie mir zu.

„Und jetzt!", sage ich bestimmt. „Räum die Unordnung hier auf! Du mußt Dich noch an gewisse Regeln halten. Es ist zu früh, entdeckt zu werden. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif." Mit diesen Worten wende ich mich um, verlasse die Ruinen wieder. Unbeachtet pendelt mein gebrochener Arm an der Seite. Ich muß wohl einen der menschlichen Heiler aufsuchen. Diese Körper zu reparieren ist so unnötig kompliziert....

Caradhras - Legolas

Schnee, Unmengen von Schnee. Das Weiß brannte in meinen Augen. Und dumpf hallten die Schreie jener Kreaturen in meinem Kopf wieder, die Saruman als Späher ausgeschickt hatte uns zu finden. 

Verlor ich allmählich den Verstand. Ich hatte ihre krächzenden Laute gehört, bevor ich den Schwarm mit meinen Augen hatte entdecken können. Sanft klangen sie, umschmeichelnd. Fast gurrend waren ihre Lockrufe gewesen und meine Beine hatten kaum an sich halten können. Zu gerne wäre ich ihnen entgegengerannt, ließen sie mich doch glauben, zu ihnen zu gehören. Erst im letzten Moment hatte mein Verstand gesiegt, hatte die Gefahr gespürt und ich war, den anderen gleich, in die Schatten der Felsen gesprungen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. 

Wer wußte schon, über welche Mächte Saruman verfügte? Ob es ihm möglich war, in meine Gedanken einzudringen, mich innerlich zu vergiften?

Immer schwerer fiel es mir, den Weg fortzusetzen. Über den Caradhras, den eisigen Berg. Der Kälte widerstehen und den Gedanken, die mich immer öfter befielen.

Sah ich die Hobbits an, erblickte ich nur schwatzende, langsame, nervende Winzlinge. Der Zwerg war mir schon von Anfang an zu wider. Boromirs gierige Blicke auf den Einen Ring weckten Eifersucht. Aragorns Erhabenheit erschien mir einfach nur noch lächerlich. Und Gandalfs Führungsansprüche waren schlicht haltlos. Wie oft mußte ich mich zusammennehmen, um nicht einem von ihnen einfach den Hals umzudrehen...

Ich war erfüllt von Scham, ob dieser Gedanken. Gandalf oder Aragorn von diesem Frevel zu erzählen, war unvorstellbar. Eher wäre ich im Boden versunken.

Ich versuchte mich auf die Umgebung zu konzentrieren, lief voraus und spähte durch das Schneegestöber nach Gletscherspalten und Feinden. Die Kälte nagte an meinen Knochen, viel schlimmer mußte es den Hobbits gehen.

Das Raunen der Stimmen in meinem Kopf war nunmehr allgegenwärtig. Es fand sich in den Geräuschen der Schritte im knirschenden Schnee, dem schweren Atem des Zwerges, den aufeinanderprallenden Schneeflocken...

Ich drückte sie mühsam nieder, hörte nicht auf ihre Worte, nahm nur noch den bloßen Klang war.

War ich der einzige, der die schleichenden Schatten bemerkte, die über die Landschaft krochen? Sie tauchten das beißende Weiß in Dunkelheit, trieben auf mich zu...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, schloß die Augen, atmete tief durch. Es half nichts. Die Schatten verschwanden nicht. Sie zogen Kreise um unsere Gruppe. Entsetzt beobachtete ich, wie sie sich langsam erhoben und Gestalt annahmen. Vor mir im tobenden Sturm der Schneeflocken manifestierten sich Kreaturen. Unzählige Kreaturen. Tausend Kreaturen.

Sie waren abscheulicher als jedes Wesen, daß ich in meinem Leben erblickt hatte. Verstümmelte Körper in Lumpen. Tausend grün schimmernde 

Augenpaare stierten mich an, aus Gesichtern von Würmern zerfressen. Und durch die Überbleibsel des verfaulten Fleisches strahlte schwarzes Licht. Sie schlurften langsam auf mich zu und ich hörte ihre Stimmen, lauter als die Welt. _Legolas, Freund, hab keine angst. Du brauchst nichts zu befürchten. Legolas._

Ich wich zurück, als mein Blick an einer Stelle haftenblieb. Mitten unter ihnen, genauso verunstaltet wie sie, erblickte ich...mich.

Machod - Teno

Ich kochte vor Wut. Mit langen, lauten Schritten stürmte ich aus der Burg, die angstvollen Blicke der Menschen ignorierend. Sie wichen vor mir zurück, kannten sie doch keinen von uns in solcher Gemütslage. Wie sollten sie wissen, zu was wir fähig waren?

Ich lief zu den Ställen, schubste ein, zwei Bauern achtlos zur Seite, die nicht den Verstand besaßen rechtzeitig genug aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Mein Pferd stand in den hinteren Ställen und ich konnte schon von weitem sein nervöses Wiehern hören. Ich packte es bei den Zügeln, schwang mich empor und trat dem Hengst hart in die Seiten. Ich wollte nur weg von hier, weg von IHR.

Mehr als eine Stunde muß ich geritten sein, das Pferd immer weiter antreibend, indem ich es in die Seite trat und schlug. Schließlich spürte ich wie die Energie in dem muskulösen Körper des Pferdes schwand. Kurz bevor es drohte unter mir zusammenzubrechen, sprang ich ab. Und landete weich auf nachgebenden Waldboden. So widerlich weich. Genau wie Sha'uri. Zu lange hatte sie unter den Menschen gelebt. Nicht nur daß sie sie akzeptierten, sie mochte dieses schwache Volk sogar, anstatt sie als Mittel zum Zweck zu sehen. Ich stürmte auf zwei Bäume zu und fällte sie mit einem Schlag meiner Hand.

Doch das war nicht einmal das schlimmste. Sha'uri hatte ihr Volk verraten. Mit gesengtem Kopf hatte sie mir davon erzählt. Ausgerechnet ein Elb! Anstatt einen von uns, hatte sie einen vom verhaßten Volk gewählt. Ich sprang auf einen niedrigen Felsen zu und sprengte ihn mit meiner Faust.

Legolas war nicht der erste Elb, der Sha'uri verfallen war. Mir war nicht der wahre Grund entgangen, warum ausgerechnet Sha'uri selbst als Botin nach Bruchtal aufbrach. Doch der Elbenlord würde eines Tages seinen Zweck erfüllen. Legolas hingegen am Leben zu lassen, war sinnlos, er hatte seine Aufgabe vollbracht. Doch Sha'uri hatte ihn nicht getötet, hatte zwar sein Herz genommen, aber nicht vom süßen Geschmack seines Blutes zu kosten. Hatte sich nicht daran gelabt.

Stattdessen lief der Elb nun lebendig durch Mittelerde. Den einzigen Trost den ich empfinden konnte, waren die Schmerzen, die ihn nun quälen mußten. Die Stimmen waren zu gewaltsam für sein zartes Gemüt, er konnte ihnen nicht widerstehen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sein Verstand an ihnen zerbrechen würde. Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken, was er wohl empfand wenn er jetzt in einen Spiegel blickte.

Ein leises Knacken im Unterholz erweckte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Zwischen den Bäumen erkannte ich einen der Menschen. Ein junger Jäger, ein frisch erlegtes Reh baumelte über seinen Schultern. Er trat auf die Lichtung und betrachtete verwundert die Schäden, die meine Wut angerichtet hatte. Dann erblickte er mich und lächelte freundlich.

Er war jung, kräftig, _frisch_. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. "Ah, Taron. Komm her junger Jäger Machods, ich habe etwas mit Dir zu besprechen."

Er legte das Reh ins feuchte Gras und kam leichten Fußes auf mich zu. Sein Lächeln erstarb und verwandelte sich in Entsetzen, als ich ruhig meine Maske fallenließ. Welche Wonne ihn so zu sehen. Ich entzückte mich daran, all den Geräuschen lauschen zu dürfen, die der Sterbende verursachte.


	10. Der Goldene Wald

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating: R

A/N: Ja, Zita, wir sind eine seltsame Zusammenrottung. Ist ja auch egal. Aber wie kommst Du auf die Idee, Ashari wär mein Hauptchara (obwohl, wenn ichs mir recht überlege)?

Jetzt kommt ein klitzkleiner Zeitsprung. Ich denke Legolas hat schon genug zu leiden, da lasse ich ihn in den Mienen von Moria mal in Ruhe und wir hüpfen direkt nach Lorien. 

Lothlorien - Galadriel  
  
Einer von ihnen war gegangen. Entschwunden in die Schatten. Gandalfs Tod schwang als tiefe Trauer in ihren Seelen wieder. Und man sah es in der Art wie der Schmerz ihre Schritte beschwerte und ihre Schultern niederdrückte.  
  
Der Graue war gegangen im Kampf gegen den Balrog, jene finstere Kreatur, die in den Abgründen Morias lauerte, von der Habgier der Zwerge geweckt. Ohne den Zauberer war der Weg der Gefährten noch beschwerlicher, noch aussichtsloser, denn sie hatten seiner Führung vertraut, seinem Wissen.  
  
Nun waren es nur noch die vier Hobbits, die beiden Menschen, der Zwerg und der Waldelb. Acht Gefährten, die in mein Reich kamen, Zuflucht zu suchen, Rast und Ruhe nach den Entbehrungen der Reise. Und es war etwas anderes unter ihnen, dessen war ich mir bewußt. Noch vermochte ich es nicht zu erkennen, doch tief in meiner Erinnerung hallten längst vergessene Gesänge wieder.  
  
Der Aufenthalt in Lorien würde den Gefährten jedoch nicht nur Gelegenheit bieten ihre Kräfte aufzutanken, sondern ich könnte dem unbestimmten Gefühl nachgehen, etwas altes, böses schlüge an die Grenzen der Wälder. Und habe von einem der Gefährten Besitz ergriffen.  
  
  
Bruchtal - Elrond  
  
  
Ich spürte die Erschütterungen. Gandalf der Graue war auf der Reise in die Schatten entschwunden. Wie würden sich die Gefährten auf ihrer Reise weiter bewehren? War ohne Gandalf das Unternehmen nicht schon gescheitert? Ich blickte über Bruchtal und versuchte die Vorzeichen der Zukunft zu deuten. Zu viele mögliche Wege lagen vor dem Ringträger, zu viele mögliche Gefahren lauerten in der Dunkelheit. Ich vermochte keine Aussage zu treffen.  
  
Ich grübelte über das Danach. Was wenn Sauron vernichtet, der Ring zerstört? Wie würde Mittelerde nach dem zweiten Ringkrieg aussehen? Wenn Aragorn den Thron ersteigen würde, wäre es ihm möglich Mittelerde zu einen?  
  
Und es gab eine weitere Frage. Wenn auch Machod den Krieg überstand, würde sich Sha'uris Volk mit dem kleinen Reich zufrieden geben. Dreihundert Jahre lebten sie nun schon in dem engen Tal, rasteten, beobachteten und schmiedeten wahrscheinlich Pläne, die letzte Heimat zu erobern...  
  
Ich kehrte zurück in meine Bibliothek. Aus dem oberen Regalen raffte ich einige Pergamente zusammen. Es war Geschichte, Sha'uris Geschichte. Sie hatte mir den Weg ihrer Ahnen fein säuberlich niedergeschrieben. Jedes Dorf aus dem sie vertrieben worden waren, jedes Gebiet, das sie durchquert hatten. Das ewige Fliehen, Ziehen bis zurück zu der ersten Heimat und den Elben, die sich gegen Sha'uris Volk vereint hatten. So viele elbische Namen, alle aus dem unsterblichen Gedächtnis der jungen Frau. Es waren viele Namen darunter, die ich kannte. Alte Namen. Doch nur einer stach hervor und brannte in meinen Augen.   
  
  
Lothlorien - Galadriel  
  
  
_Lang war es her. So lang, daß selbst ich tief in meiner Erinnerung forschen mußte, dem eigenartigen Gefühl auf den Grund zu gehen, das mich seit der Ankunft der Gefährten ergriffen hatte. Es war ein Gefühl von Hass. Hass und einem seltsamen innerlichen Zurückweichen. Vielleicht Angst? Etwas war damals geschehen. Etwas von dem niemand mehr sprach, weil es zu... abwegig war? Ich strich unruhig durch die Wälder ein Geräusch zu finden, einen Geruch oder ein Gefühl, das meine Erinnerungen wecken konnte. Ich öffnete meine Sinne, fühlte die Kühle der Nacht, die Präsenz der Bäume, den weichen Boden unter meinen Füßen..._

Weicher Boden unter meinen Füßen. Ich muß noch jung gewesen sein, so jung, daß sich die Ereignisse im Strudel der Zeit mit den Märchen der nachfolgenden Generationen vermischt hatten. Jung, aber alt genug ein Schwert zu tragen. Ich hielt es blind vor mich, immer in der Erwartung eines plötzlichen Angriffs. In der Luft hing der Geruch von verbranntem Stroh und - süßlich - verkohltem Fleisch. Wo sind nur die anderen, dachte ich beunruhigt. Eben waren sie noch an meiner Seite gewesen. Jetzt konnte ich sie nicht mehr spüren. Ich war allein. Allein, durchnäßt, frierend.  
  
Ich tastete mich voran auf dem durchweichtem Boden. Mehrmals drohte ich zu stolpern, doch immer wieder fand ich rechtzeitig genug das Gleichgewicht wieder. Kaum konnte ich meine Augen öffnen, sie waren so schwer. Ich beugte mich hinunter und schöpfte etwas Wasser aus einem Rinnsal am Boden um mir mit meiner freien Hand das Gesicht zu waschen. Ich rieb meine Augen, versuchte sie zu öffnen. Einen Moment schloß ich sie wieder, geblendet von der schwachen Sonne. Dann blinzelte ich und starrte vor mich auf den Boden. Meine nackten Füße waren besudelt. Alles war besudelt. Der Boden, meine Füße, meine Kleidung, mein Gesicht, alles war rot von Unmengen von Blut. Ich drehte mich entsetzt um die eigene Achse, nahm jetzt neben den tausenden Rinnsalen aus rotem Lebenssaft die toten Körper war. Leichen, so viele Leichen. Bis an den Horizont erstreckte sich das Heer der Toten, nicht nur getötet, dahingemetzelt. Zerfleischt. Zerfetzt.  
  
Ich blickte auf das Schwert in meiner Hand. Getrocknetes Blut verhüllte seinen einstigen Glanz. Ich erstarrte. Das waren wir gewesen. Wir...  
  
Ich erwachte aus der Vision. Keine Vision, nur Erinnerungen an die Vertreibung IHRES Volkes. Längst hatte ich all das aus meinem Denken verbannt gehabt. Hatten mich alte Sorgen nicht mehr belästigt.

Doch nun war er aufgetaucht. Ich wußte, es war der Waldelb Legolas, der die Stimmen in seinem Herzen trug, sie bis an die Grenzen Lothloriens getragen hatte. Aber dies war mein Reich. Hier hatten sie keinen Zugang, konnten keine Gedanken vergiften.  
  
Ich streifte weiter durch die Wälder. Zu lang hatte ich IHR Volk nicht mehr beachtet. Zu lang.  
  
Lothlorien - Aragorn  
  
  
Wir waren in Sicherheit. Zumindest für den Moment. Zu acht ohne Gandalf hatte wir die uralten Wälder von Lothlorien erreicht. Nach den Abgründen von Moria, jenen tiefen Minen, die mehr als nur Orks beherbergten, konnten wir endlich zur Ruhe kommen, wenigstens für ein paar Tage. Oder vielleicht auch mehr, wenn sich unsere Abreise so lange hinauszögern ließ. Der Ring mußte vernichtet werden, doch noch war Sauron nicht auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Stärke. Es schien mir angebrachter zu rasten und abzuwarten, anstatt sich ausgelaugt auf den gefährlichen Rest der Reise zu begeben.

Die anderen Gefährten, besonders die Hobbits waren über diese Entscheidung erfreut. Zu nah noch waren die Geschehnisse an der Brücke von Khazad-Dum und der furchtbare Tod Gandalfs. Auch Galadriel und Celeborn waren von der Nachricht erschüttert. Gern ließen sie Quartiere für uns herrichten. Am Abend unserer Ankunft klang ein Trauerlied durch die Baumkronen der Waldstadt.  
  
Wir schliefen die nächsten Tage fast durchgehend. Begierig genoßen wir warme Bäder und gutes Essen. Die Reise hatte uns ausgezerrt, dabei hatten wir erst einen kleinen Teil des Weges hinter uns gebracht. Tagsüber streiften wir einzeln durch die Umgebung, ließen die Schönheit der Wälder auf uns wirken. Mir war nicht viel zum Reden zumute. Mehr verbrachte ich die Tage in Erinnerungen an Gandalf. Nun war es an mir, Frodo zum Schicksalsberg zu führen.

Den anderen sah man die Erholung bald an. Die Hobbits begannen wieder munter durcheinander zu reden. Gimli hatte anscheinend seine Meinung hinsichtlich der Elben geändert - zumindest war nun ab und an ein positives Wörtchen über sie aus seinem Mund zu hören. Boromir verbrachte die Tage damit, zusammen mit einigen der Elben im Wald Wild zu jagen. Und selbst Legolas war gesprächig. Er wirkte befreit von schier unendlicher Last. Was immer sein Gemüt belastet hatte, schien sich verflüchtigt zu haben.

Eines Abends gesellte ich mich zu den anderen Gefährten, die zusammen mit einigen Elben in der Mitte der Stadt zusammenstanden und sich leise, aber ausgelassen unterhielten. Ich lächelte Frodo zu, der gerade Merry und Pippin eine von Bilbos vielen Geschichten erzählte.

Legolas stand zusammen mit Gimli und Haldir an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer und hörte schräg lächelnd dem Zwerg zu, der Haldir von den Vorzügen einer Axt zu überzeugen suchte. Ich winkte den Elben unauffällig zu mir. Wir gingen zusammen ein paar Meter, bis wir außer Hörweite der anderen waren.  
  
*Euch scheint es besser zu gehen, mein Freund.*, bemerkte ich knapp.

Er sah mich verwundert an: *Ihr habt die Beobachtungsgabe eines Elben. Es ist wahr. Seit wir Lothlorien betreten haben, verfolgen mich keine Träume mehr. Und auch nichts anderes.*  
  
Ich runzelte die Stirn: *Nichts anderes?*  
  
Er zögerte. Offenbar überlegte er, was er sagen sollte: *Es ist... Ich habe Stimmen gehört. Viele Stimmen, tausende. Zuerst nur in den Träumen. Doch nach und nach erreichten sie mich auch im Wachzustand. Außerdem sah ich ... hatte ich Halluzinationen. Schreckliche Visionen.  
  
Jetzt aber, schweigen die Stimmen. Alles ist wieder gut.*  
  
Ich zündete meine Pfeife an: *Ihr hättet mit Gandalf reden sollen, bevor er in die Schatten fiel. Das was Ihr mir erzählt, beunruhigt mich. Wer weiß, warum dies alles geschieht. Lothlorien mag Euch im Moment vor diesen Stimmen bewahren. Doch wir werden nicht ewig hier verweilen. Und ich befürchte fast, daß die Ruhe dann für Euch vorbei ist. Sagt mir auf jeden Fall bescheid, wenn irgendetwas passiert.*  
  
Er nickte. In seinen Augen sah ich einen sanften Widerhall von Angst. Er lächelte schief, drehte sich um und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen.  
  
  
Lothlorien - Legolas  
  
Die Stimmen waren gegangen. In dem Moment als wir Lothlorien betraten, erfaßte mich ein sonderbares Gefühl. Der Wald brüllte. Die Bäume knarrten ohrenbetäubend, das Zwitschern der Vögel stürzte auf mich ein. Die Konturen der Umgebung zeichneten sich unerträglich scharf ab. Und der Geruch! Feuchte Erde, Moos, Blumen, Laub ließen Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen. Die Kleidung auf meiner Haut schien sich in mein Fleisch zu schneiden. Die Intensität der Sinneseindrücke ließ mich kurz taumeln. Dann gewöhnte sich mein Körper daran. Es war nicht anders als sonst. Nur hatte die ständige Anwesenheit der Stimmen meine Wahrnehmung betäubt. Hatte ich fast vergessen, wie die Welt wirklich war. Doch nun waren sie fort.

Im selben Maß, in dem mich die Geräusche und Gerüche des Waldes im ersten Moment überwältigt hatten, erfreuten sie mich jetzt. Alles wieder so sehen, hören, riechen und fühlen zu können, wirkte befreiend.

Wir blieben vorerst in Lothlorien. Die kleinen Häuser, die die Elben uns als Quartiere zur Verfügung stellten, waren schlicht doch bequem eingerichtet. Fast instinktiv verhang ich den einzigen Spiegel in den Räumen und als ich mich am ersten Abend in ein heißes Bad gleiten ließ, achtete ich darauf nicht auf die Wasseroberfläche zu schauen. 

Die nächsten Tage schlief ich fast ununterbrochen. Ruhiger, traumloser Schlaf umhüllte mich. Die Schrecken der letzten Wochen verloren an Bedeutung, nur Gandalfs Tod zerrte unvermindert stark an meinem Herzen. Ich verdrängte den Gedanken an die Abreise. Ich versuchte mir einzureden, daß was auch immer von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte, in die Schatten entschwunden war.

Abends saß ich oft mit Gimli und den Hobbits zusammen. Aragorn hing eigenen Gedanken nach und Boromir streifte fast jeden Tag mit einigen Elben durch die Wälder. Es war offensichtlich, daß er uns und vor allem Frodo aus dem Weg ging. 

Als Aragorn mich ansprach, hatte ich die Stimmen fast vergessen. Unvermittelt drängten sich die Gedanken wieder an die Oberfläche und es war mir unbegreiflich, daß sie beinahe meiner Erinnerung entschlüpft waren. Ich streifte nach dem Gespräch durch die nahe Umgebung und versuchte mich an Einzelheiten der Träume und Halluzinationen zu entsinnen. Doch wie sehr ich mich auch bemühte, immer wenn ich glaubte eines der Bilder wieder vor Augen zu haben, löste es sich in Luft auf. Allein an das Gefühl, das mich erfaßt hatte, konnte ich erinnern. Wogende Angst, gemischt mit Abscheu und ...war es wirklich Sehnsucht?  
  
  
  
Ich blieb unvermittelt stehen. Vor mir, keine zehn Schritt entfernt, befand sich Galadriels Spiegel. Ohne mir Gedanken um den Weg zu machen, den ich beschritt, war ich direkt hierher gelaufen. Ich wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen. Der Spiegel übte eine betörende Faszination aus. Zugleich widerte mich der Gedanke an, in einen Spiegel, magisch oder nicht, zu blicken.

*Ihr seid es, Legolas!*, vernahm ich Galadriels weiche Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in das Gesicht der Elbenkönigin. Das schwache Licht des aufgegangenen Mondes verfing sich in ihren Haaren und ließ sie strahlen. Galadriel schritt langsam auf mich zu.

*Ich habe Euch beobachtet, Legolas.* Erst jetzt nahm ich die Karaffe in ihren Händen wahr. Sie schwebte scheinbar zu dem Spiegel und goß bedächtig Wasser in das flache Becken. Ich wich unwillkürlich zurück. Galadriel bemerkte meine Reaktion aus den Augenwinkeln und ich konnte ein mildes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bemerken.  
  
*Wie nennt SIE sich jetzt?*, fragte sie leise. Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
  
*Wen meint Ihr?*

Galadriel drehte sich zu mir und erforschte mein Gesicht: *Die Frau, die Euer Herz gestohlen hat, Legolas.*  
  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Sie trat an mich heran: *Ihr wißt, wen ich meine, Legolas. Die Frau, deren Volk die Elben so sehr haßt. SIE tragen immer die selben Namen. Welcher ist es? Shanaru? Noruu? Shatauri?* Sie zischte die Namen.  
  
Ich verstand. Fast automatisch erwiderte ich: *Sha'uri.*  
  
Sie lachte: *Nun ja, auch IHRE Sprache hat sich im Laufe der Zeit gewandelt. Durch viele Länder sind SIE seither gewandert.*  
  
Ich zögerte einen Moment: *Sie hat mir erzählt Elben hätten ihr Volk einst vertrieben. Ihr wart eine dieser Elben, nicht wahr?*  
  
Galadriel nickte mit einem versonnenem Lächeln: *Ja. Das ist lange her.*  
  
Mich fröstelte beim Klang ihrer Stimme: *Warum habt Ihr sie vertrieben?*  
  
Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn: *Ich weiß es nicht mehr.*, erwiderte sie unsicher.  
  
*Ihr wart dabei als ein ganzes Volk vertrieben wurde und könnt Euch nicht mehr an den Grund dafür erinnern?*

Sie richtete sich auf: *Nein. Aber das spielt auch keine Rolle. Nur das Hier und Jetzt ist wichtig. Und die Zukunft. Sha'uri hat Euch Euer Herz genommen, Legolas. Mehr noch. Indem Ihr Euch auf SIE eingelassen habt, habt Ihr IHREM Volk Stärke gegeben. Eine Stärke, die SIE nie wieder hätten besitzen dürfen. Wir haben es damals versäumt dieses... Problem entgültig aus Mittelerde zu tilgen. Wir dachten, SIE seien zu schwach je wieder Schaden anzurichten. Doch ich befürchte, durch Euer Handeln werden SIE eines Tages die letzte Heimat in Anspruch nehmen.*  
  
*Die letzte Heimat?*, fragte ich leise.

Galadriel hob ihre Stimme: *Mittelerde. Mit weniger werden SIE sich nicht zufriedengeben. SIE werden nicht länger ruhen bis Mittelerde allein IHNEN gehört.*  
  
Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: *Aber wer sind SIE?*  
  
Wieder sah ich in ihren Augen Unsicherheit: *Ich weiß es nicht mehr.*  
  
Sie nahm meine Hand und führte mich zu ihrem Spiegel. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie strich sanft über meinen Arm: *Schau in den Spiegel, Legolas.*  
  
*Nein!*, antwortete ich barsch, als Erinnerungen auf mich einfluteten. Der Gedanke wieder in einen Spiegel zu sehen, noch dazu diesen, um dessen Fähigkeiten ich wußte, verursachte Übelkeit in mir.

Sie überlegte einen Moment: *Die Stimmen haben also zu Euch gesprochen, Legolas. Aber hier seid Ihr sicher vor Ihnen. Lothlorien können sie nicht erobern.*  
  
Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf: *Aber Euer Spiegel zeigt nicht nur Lothloriens Wälder.*  
  
Sie nickte: *Also werde ich für Euch in den Spiegel sehen, wenn Ihr einverstanden seid, Legolas?*

Ich stimmte stumm zu. Galadriel stieg die niedrigen Stufen zum Spiegel empor und blickte ruhig auf die Wasseroberfläche. Sekunden geschah überhaupt nichts, als sich plötzlich ihre Miene verzerrte und sie vom Spiegel weggeschleudert wurde. Regungslos blieb sie am Boden liegen. Ich eilte zu ihr und rüttelte sie sanft: *Galadriel, wacht auf. Galadriel!*

Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte gequält: *Es ist wahrlich zu spät, Legolas. Die Geschehnisse lassen sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Euer Herz ist verloren.*  
  
Sie richtete sich auf: *Es ist Zeit für Euch zu gehen. Die Gefährten sollten ihren Weg fortsetzen. Morgen werdet Ihr aufbrechen.*  
  
Damit erhob sie sich und schritt eilig hinfort. Ich blickte ihr nach und Kälte erfüllte mein Inneres.  
  
  
Lothlorien - Galadriel  
  
  
Nie hatte mich der Spiegel weggestoßen. Er hatte mir im Laufe der Zeit viele Dinge gezeigt. Doch nie war eine Vision von solch einer Heftigkeit gewesen. Es war mir kaum möglich die einzelnen Bilder zu trennen und zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammenzufügen. Bilder der Vernichtung, des Leid, der Dunkelheit. Aber keine Antworten. Wie erschreckend das Spiegelbild auch gewesen sein mag, es sagte mir nichts. Es war Legolas Zukunft gewesen, das wußte ich. Jedoch ahnte ich, daß sein Schicksal eng verwoben mit dem von ganz Mittelerde war. 

Ich konnte nicht schlafen diese Nacht. Die Gefährten würden auf mein Geheiß aufbrechen und sich auf den Weg zum Schicksalsberg begeben. Doch wenn die Zukunft so finster war, wie ich es gesehen hatte, welchen Sinn machte dann die Zerstörung des Ringes noch. War es nicht besser, das Licht, solange es noch strahlte, zu genießen, anstatt die acht auf eine Reise voll Entbehrungen zu schicken. Auch Sam und Frodo hatten in den Spiegel geschaut. Auch ihre Visionen waren erfüllt mit Dunkelheit. Warum nicht einfach aufgeben?

Nein!, dachte ich mir. Noch bestand Hoffnung. Der Spiegel zeigte nur eine Möglichkeit. Vielleicht ließen sich die Dinge doch noch lenken. Auf jeden Fall war es besser bis zum Ende zu kämpfen.

Der Morgen brach an und die Gefährten schickten sich an Lothlorien zu verlassen. Ich überreichte einige Gaben, die ihnen den Weg erleichtern sollten. Lieber hätte ich ihnen meinen Rat mit auf den Weg gegeben, doch war ich mir nicht einmal selbst über das Werden im klaren. Allein Legolas gab ich einen letzten Rat. Er kam auf eine Geste von mir herüber und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an.

*Legolas, nehmt Euch in acht. Versucht nichts von dem, was Ihr auf der Reise erfahren werdet zu vergessen. Die Ahnungslosigkeit ist manchmal verlockend, aber tückig. Und den Dolch, den Ihr bei Euch tragt. Legt ihn nicht ab. Gebt ihn niemand anderen in die Hände. Er ist alt und gefährlich. Ihn nicht zu tragen, könnte jedoch Euer Verderben sein.*

Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch ich legte ihm ruhig den Finger auf die Lippen. Dann wand ich mich um und verabschiedete die Gefährten.


	11. An den Grenzen

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating: R wegen Gewalt

A/N: Ich weiß, teilweise ist die Story etwas verwirrend, aber Legolas ist ja auch etwas verwirrt. Ithiliell, Licht ins Dunkel kommt in den Elrond-erinnert-sich-Kapiteln (so in zwei bis drei Kapiteln). Morgenstern, Dein Review wird nicht angezeigt, aber trotzdem danke für Dein Lob und Galadriel kann sich wirklich nicht erinnern. Zita, mit deiner Noldor zieht durch Mittelerde Theorie liegst Du gar nicht mal so falsch. Aber mehr wird nicht verraten. Ach so, die Nölerei war berechtigt. Das passiert, wenn man totmüde beim Überarbeiten der Kapitel ist und das Betaleserchen jedes Kapitel zehnmal zerreißt. Ich darf ständig alles neu schreiben, weil er ist ja sooo perfektionistisch. Aber so was fällt ihm nicht auf. Hast recht, Galadriel ist natürlich keine Königin. 

10. Kapitel

Die Grenzen von Rohan - Aragorn

Wir duckten uns in das hüfthohe Gras. Sorgsam vermieden wir jedes Rascheln, jede unnötige Bewegung, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns hätte lenken können. Vor uns auf der Ebene, gut zweihundert Schritt entfernt, liefen sie. Uruk-hai. Ich winkte Legolas und Gimli zu, mir hinter einen nahegelegenen Felsen zu folgen. Wir setzten uns, die Rücken an den kühlen Stein gepresst.

„Es sind zu viele um es mit ihnen aufzunehmen", wisperte ich leise, „und mit den Pferden kommen wir nicht an ihnen vorbei ohne entdeckt zu werden.", ich nickte in Richtung einer Gruppe von Bäumen, in deren Schatten wir die Rösser verborgen hatten, die uns die Rohirrim um Eomer überlassen hatten.

Gimli brummte ungehalten: „Aber Gandalf hieß uns, ihn in sechs Tagen zu treffen. Bei König Theoden vorzusprechen. Laßt mich meine Axt nehmen und diese Orks niedermähen!", er griff demonstrativ nach seiner Waffe und drohte der Luft.

Legolas drückte sanft seinen Arm nieder und schüttelte den Kopf: „Aragorn hat Recht, mein Freund. Bei all Eurer Kampfeslust, es sind der Orks zu viele. Die Truppen Sarumans bereiten sich darauf vor Rohan niederzubrennen. Von uns dreien lassen sie sich dabei sicherlich nicht aufhalten."

Ich betrachtete den Elben. Seit wir Lothlorien verlassen hatten, war viel geschehen. Der Tod Boromirs, die Trennung von Frodo und Sam. Die Verschleppung Merry und Pippins. Schließlich die Wiederkunft von Gandalf dem Weißen. Er hatte uns gebeten, den Weg durch Rohan vorerst allein zu betreten, bis wir uns schließlich an der goldenen Halle von Methuseld wiederfinden würden. 

Trotz all dieser Geschehnisse hatte ich noch das Bild des Elben vor Augen, als wir die Grenzen von Lorien erreicht hatten. Er hatte gezögert seinen Fuß über die letzte Grenze zu setzen. In dem Moment als er sich doch dazu durchrang uns zu folgen, hatte ich ihn - einen Augenblick nur - nicht wiedererkannt. Etwas ging von ihm aus. Etwas das ich nicht benennen konnte. Eine Art schwaches Leuchten aus seinem Inneren - schwarzes Licht. So schnell dieser Eindruck mich befallen hatte, so schnell verschwand er wieder. Dennoch wußte ich: Die Stimmen waren zurückgekehrt.

Ich beobachtete ihn seitdem noch aufmerksamer. Immer wieder bemerkte ich ein leichtes Zucken um seinen Mund, wenn er versuchte jene seltsamen Empfindungen niederzukämpfen. Ein ums andere Mal fragte ich nach seinem Befinden, doch er lächelte jedes Mal etwas gequält und suchte mich zu beruhigen. Daß er den Marsch der letzten Tage, auf der Suche nach Merry und Pippin, überhaupt überstanden hatte, überraschte mich. Auch wenn es ihm gelang nach außen hin seine aufrechte Haltung zu wahren, spürte ich doch seine Erschöpfung. Die einst stolze Haltung des Elben war dahin.

Gimli riß mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Was also schlagt Ihr vor, Aragorn? Sollen wir die Pferde zurücklassen?"

Beide blickten mich erwartungsvoll an: „Nein, diese Pferde werden wir noch brauchen. Es muß einen anderen Weg geben. Um die Orks herum."

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich die Gebirgskette, die die natürliche Grenze Rohans bildete. Nicht weit entfernt lag vielleicht die Lösung für unsere Probleme. Doch wagte ich meinen Gedanken noch nicht zu äußern: „Die Nacht bricht bald herein. Laßt uns zu den Pferden zurückkehren und die Nacht ruhen. Der morgige Tag wird die Antwort in sich tragen."

Legolas und Gimli stimmten zögernd zu. Sicher, wir brauchten Ruhe. Aber sie schienen ungeduldig, wollten lieber gleich aufbrechen anstatt zu warten. Doch Gandalf hatte die sechs Tage bis zu unserem Treffen großzügig bemessen. Es war mehr als genug Zeit unser Ziel zu erreichen.

Wir schlichen geduckt zu dem kleinen Wäldchen. Die beiden Pferde grasten gelassen. Legolas spähte noch einmal zu den Orks, die in weiter Entfernung ebenfalls ein Lager aufgeschlagen hatten: „Worauf warten sie? Sie könnten Rohan jederzeit angreifen."

„Sie warten auf Sarumans Befehl.", antwortete ich knapp. Auch mir gefiel das Rasten der Orks nicht. Es waren viele, aber vielleicht noch nicht genug um Rohan zu schlagen. Sicher waren andere Heere unterwegs. Gandalf hatte von Menschenstämmen gesprochen, die Saruman verlockt hatte. Und die nun auch das Schicksal von Mittelerde mitentscheiden wollten.

Wir hüllten uns in unsere Mäntel und legten uns nieder auf die kalte Erde. Wir alle waren zu erschöpft, um noch einen von uns zur Wache zu verdammen. Kaum daß wir uns niedergelegt hatten, fiel ich in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als ich geweckt wurde. Legolas formte im Schlaf Worte, deren Klang mir fremd war. Kein Sindarin, die Sprache seines Volkes.

Auch Gimli war erwacht. Er setzte sich halb auf und starrte mitleidig zu dem Elben. Dann wurde er meiner gewahr und flüsterte leise: „Schon wieder."

Also war auch dem Zwerg inzwischen der unruhige Schlaf des Elben aufgefallen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, worauf Gimli sich wieder niederlegte und so tat als ob er schlief.

Ich stand auf und ging zum Lager des Elben. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Seine Arme zuckten, reagierten auf die Schrecken der Träume. Sanft rüttelte ich ihn wach. Er durchbohrte mich mit seinem Blick und ich sah abermals die Hand an dem Griff des schwarzen Dolches. Beruhigend legte ich meine Hand auf die seinige, als ich den Dolch nur unwesentlich berührte. 

Ich erstarrte in der Bewegung, hörte das aussetzen meines Herzschlags. Mein Inneres schien zu gefrieren. Meine Augen verloren ihr Licht, als ich spürte wie ich durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Regungslos und unfähig etwas zu sagen blieb ich liegen. Dumpfer Nebel umgab mich, als ich weit entfernt die Stimme des Zwerges hörte: „Was habt Ihr getan, Elb?"

„Nichts.",vernahm ich Legolas' Erwiderung. „Er hat den Dolch berührt und wurde davon zurückgestoßen."

Gimli schnaufte: „Ihr redet im Wahn, Elb. Seid ja noch in Euren wirren Träumen gefangen. Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr ihn nicht erkannt und selbst gestoßen."

Ich gewann wieder die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen und erkannte Legolas und Gimli, die über mir hockten und sich mehr besorgt als erbost angifteten.

„Es ist gut, mein Freund.", flüsterte ich, unfähig mehr Kraft in meine Stimme zu legen. „Es war tatsächlich der Dolch, der mich stieß. Ich kann es mir zwar nicht erklären. Aber wir sind dieser Tage von viel Seltsamen umgeben."

Die beiden halfen mir hoch und ich spürte, wie das Leben zurück in meine Knochen kroch. Langsam wich die Kälte, als das Blut in alter Gewohnheit wieder meinen Körper durchfloß. 

Legolas zog den Dolch aus der Scheide und betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Das schwarze Metall war mit feinen grünen Äderchen durchzogen. Der Griff war kunstvoll verziert, fast wirkten die Ornamente wie eine Schrift aus ferner Zeit. Der Elb hielt dem Zwerg den Dolch hin, darauf achtend Gimli nicht durch eine Berührung zu verletzen: „Kennt Ihr dieses Metall?"

Gimli spähte aus sicherer Entfernung auf den Dolch und überlegte eine Weile: „Solch etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Keine der Minen, die ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe, förderte ein derartiges Metall. Woher habt Ihr den Dolch?"

Legolas warf mir einen gequälten Blick zu: „Von der Botin aus dem Reich der Machod... Und genau dorthin habt Ihr vor zu gehen, um den Orks auszuweichen. So ist es doch, Aragorn mein Freund?"

„Ja!", antwortete ich bestimmt. „Dies ist der einzige Weg an den Heerscharen vorbeizukommen und unser Ziel sicher zu erreichen."

Legolas nickte: „Ja, sicher scheint es." Sein Blick glitt zu den Bergen die sich träge gegen den Nachthimmel abhoben. „Aber ich weiß nicht was dort lauern könnte. Die Träume und Stimmen verfolgen mich seit Wochen. Und sie werden lauter je näher wir Machod kommen." Er zögerte kurz, bevor er mit leerer Stimme sagte: „Tut mir dies nicht an Aragorn."

Ich sah das Flehen in seinen Augen. Ich wußte um seine Qualen. Doch ich hatte auch die Massen von Uruk-hai gesehen, die sich uns in den Weg stellten. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu umgehen. Und ich konnte Gandalf nicht im Stich lassen.

„Wir brechen in drei Stunden auf, wenn die Sonne das Licht des Tages bringt.", mein Entschluß stand fest, auch wenn ich wußte welche Schmerzen dies für Legolas bedeuten mochte.

An den Grenzen von Rohan - Legolas

Ich versuchte den Rest der Nacht zu schlafen, doch es war mir nicht möglich die Gespenster aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Resigniert starrte ich in den Himmel. Machod..., was mochte dies bedeuten? Etwas in mir sehnte sich danach Sha'uri wiederzusehen und sei es nur um ihr meine Wut über die Stimmen ins Gesicht zu schreien. Doch allein der Name des kleinen Reichs jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken. 

Weder Elrond noch Galadriel hatten mir auf meiner Suche nach Antworten weiterhelfen können. Selbst wenn sie mehr wußten, hatten die wenige Worte, die sie geäußert hatten, eher meine Verwirrung bestärkt. Die Flüchtlinge fremder Herkunft, die in Machod Zuflucht gefunden hatten... Scheinbar war um die Geschichte dieses Volkes und alles was damit zu tun hatte ein Mantel der Ahnungslosigkeit gelegt.

Wie sonst ließ sich erklären, daß ich vorher nie von ihnen erfahren hatte, daß selbst Galadriel sich nur noch teilweise an selbst Erlebtes entsann. Nach der Wiederkehr Gandalfs, in der kurzen Zeit bevor sich unsere Wege wieder trennten, sprach ich den Zauberer auf Aragorns Rat hin an. Er hatte mich mit trauriger Miene gemustert und nicht geantwortet. Erst als wir schon unsere Pferde bestiegen und wir uns von ihm verabschieden sollten, verweilte er kurz und sagte: „Legolas, was auch immer geschieht. Ihr habt einen Weg beschritten, dem Ihr nun folgen müßt. Versucht nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. Das ist nur das, was SIE erwarten."

Seine Worte gaben mir ihren Sinn nicht preis. In Gandalfs Stimme war Sorge zu vernehmen gewesen. Und auch ein Zittern, wie ein Widerhall, ein Echo.

Nun hatte auch Gimli meinen Zustand bemerkt. Zuerst erfüllte mich dieser Gedanke mit Scham. Denn obwohl der Zwerg und ich inzwischen Freundschaft geschlossen hatten, erschien mir der Gedanke vor ihm Schwäche zu zeigen unerträglich. Anstatt mich jedoch aufzuziehen, erwies er mir Respekt und bot seine Hilfe an. Wann immer ich im Sattel wegzudämmern drohte, sei es durch die Erschöpfung oder die allgegenwärtigen Halluzinationen, rüttelte er mich und zwang mich zurück in den Tag. Dabei bemerkte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, daß er selbst ja hoffnungslos auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes verloren sei, wenn ich nicht die Zügel fest in den Händen hielte.

So steuerten wir am frühen Morgen dem kleinen, unbedeutendem Machod entgegen. Zu jener Spalte im Felsen, die außer dem Flußlauf den einzigen Weg nach Machod darstellte, ohne die Berge selbst zu überwinden.

Wir machten halt, als wir den Durchgang in einiger Entfernung ausmachen konnten: „Ein schmaler Weg nur führt in das Verderben.", flüsterte ich bitter.

„Legolas!", zischte Aragorn. „Man könnte meinen, Ihr wolltet Euer Leben bereitwillig auslöschen lassen, so sehr tragen Eure Worte den Tod selbst in sich."

Ich konnte seine Entscheidung diesen Weg zu nehmen sehr wohl verstehen. Die einzige Alternative lag in der Flucht. Dies hätte nicht nur Verrat an Gandalf bedeutet, sondern auch an den freien Völkern Mittelerdes. Dennoch konnte ich ihm nicht wortlos folgen.

Die Stimmen kreischten nun beinahe und ich hatte Mühe meine Sinne noch zu nutzen. Mehr ahnte ich, als sah ich den Weg. So war es auch Gimli und nicht ich, der sie bemerkte. Vor uns auf der Ebene, nicht weit von der Felsspalte entfernt, liefen eine Menge von Uruk-hai, fünfzig oder sechzig an der Zahl. Sie hatten uns längst auch bemerkt und zögerten.

Aragorn blickte von den Uruk-hai zu der Felsspalte und zurück. Ich konnte sehen, wie er mit den Augen die Entfernung ausmaß, die Chancen abschätzte. Dann trieb er mit einem lauten Schrei plötzlich sein Pferd an und rief: „Schnell, wir müssen den Zugang als erste erreichen."

Das war Wahnsinn. Die Uruk waren viel näher und obwohl zu Fuß gewiß schneller da. Sie würden uns den Weg abschneiden und uns entweder sofort abschlachten oder den anderen Orks in die Arme treiben.

Doch mein Pferd waren solcherlei Bedenken egal. Es folgte Aragorns Roß und ehe ich mich versah, gab es kein Zurück mehr. 

Aragorns Kampfansage war wohl von den Uruk verstanden worden. Sie stürmten uns entgegen, die Hände an den Waffen und beängstigend schnell. Wir erreichten den Zugang als erste, doch während Aragorn noch sekundenlang auf Gimli und mich wartete, wurde sein stolzes Pferd von mehreren Pfeilen getroffen. Es scheute und warf Aragorn beinahe ab, als wir bei ihm ankamen und ich die Zügel zu fassen bekam. 

Wir ritten in die Felsspalte ein, dicht gefolgt von den Uruk. Die Schlucht ließ kaum Platz für einen Reiter, so daß ich mit Gimli vorausritt, immer darauf bedacht nicht dem verletzten Hasufel davonzureiten. 

Die Uruk waren schneller als ich es jemals erwartet hätte. Sie rannten uns brüllend hinterher und ihre Schreie und das Scheppern ihrer Rüstungen, klang zwischen den Wänden wieder.

Wir ritten minutenlang ohne die Uruk abzuschütteln, nur wenige Meter gelang es uns gutzumachen, als ich am Ende der Schlucht Licht wahrnahm.

Nur wenige Meter noch als ich ein Geräusch vernahm, daß mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Luft, die aus Lungen gepreßt wird.

Das Pferd erreichte den Ausgang...

Ein Schmerzensschrei ohne Stimme.

...und wurde in Licht gehüllt...

Der Aufprall eines leblosen Körpers.

...ich riß das Pferd herum, wodurch Gimli aus dem Sattel geschleudert wurde. Doch ich sah nur Aragorn, der bewußtlos am Boden lag. Ein Speer ragte aus seinem linken Schulterblatt.

Die Orks erreichten nun auch das Licht und ich hörte Gimli, der sich mit einem langgezogenen Schrei ihnen entgegenstürzte.

Ich zog meinen Bogen vom Rücken und ehe mein Pferd Aragorn erreichte, hatten drei meiner Pfeile ihr Ziel getroffen. Ich ließ mich neben Aragorn zu Boden gleiten und trat einen Ork nieder, der sich auf den reglosen Körper stürzen wollte.

Die langen dünnen Messer, durchbohrten einen zweiten Ork. Und köpften einen dritten. Ich wandte blitzschnell meinen Kopf, sah Gimli, der den Orks seine Axt entgegenhielt. Und immermehr Orks, die aus der Felsspalte uns entgegenstürmten. Zu viele.

Ich schätzte unsere Chancen ab. Wenn ich mich auf das Pferd schwang und Gimli zu mir hochzog. Und wir Aragorn zurückließen.

Zwischen dem Scheppern der Rüstungen,der Waffen und dem lautstarken Kampfgebrüll hörte ich Aragorn stöhnen. Also lebte er noch. Mit einem Hieb streckte ich einen Uruk nieder und sah mich im selben Moment von drei anderen umringt. Gerade als ich den Angriff des einen parierte und wußte, daß mich das Schwert des zweiten durchbohren würde, brach dieser zusammen. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, steckte in der Brust des dritten ein Säbel, der aus meinem Rücken geschleudert worden war. Ein Gestalt tauchte neben mir auf, packte den Säbel und zischte: „Das gehört mir, Elender."

Es war Sha'uri. Zugleich bemerkte ich fünf weitere ihres Volkes, die sich an unserer Seite den Orks entgegenstellten. Sie kämpften als hätten sie nichts anderes in ihrem Leben getan. Mit harten Hieben schlugen sie im Rausch des Blutes durch Arme, Beine, Hälse.

Sha'uri hackte ohne ein Zucken einem Uruk den Kopf ab, den ich angreifen wollte und rief mir zu: „Schnell, nimm den Elessar und reite mit ihm zur Burg."

Als ich zögerte, packte sie mein Pferd bei den Zügeln und brüllte mich an mich zu beeilen: „Er stirbt. SCHNELL!"

Ich hiefte Aragorns schlaffen Körper über den Rücken des Pferdes und schwang mich empor. Zurück zu Gimli schauend, der sein Axt wild um sich schwang, verließ ich den Kampfplatz.

Ich trieb das Pferd an und folgte instinktiv dem Weg. Das Tal schien vertraut, die Route klar. Aragorn verlor immer wieder das Bewußtsein, doch mehr verlor er an Blut. Nur wenig trennte ihn vom Tod. Nur ein Heiler. Ein guter Heiler mußte an der Burg sein.

Machod - Gimli

A/N: In diesem Abschnitt plastische Darstellung von Gewalt (naja, mehr als sonst)

Ich sah Legolas mit Aragorn davonreiten. Laut lachend stürmte ich den nächsten zwei Uruks entgegen. Nur verhöhnen konnte man sie, die es mit einem Zwerg aufnahmen. Die Uruk waren gute Kämpfer, groß und stark. Und gerissener als normale Orks. Doch sie ließen sich zu sehr vom Kampfgeschehen mitreißen. Ihr Blutrausch bereitete sie nicht auf Finten vor. Oder einen axtschwingenden Zwerg.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich die Kämpfer und die Botin. Ihre Augen waren erfüllt von Haß und bei jedem Ork, den sie niederstreckten, entfuhr ihnen ein Lachen oder zumindest ein kurzes Lächeln. Es schien ihnen Spaß zu machen. Ich schauderte bei ihrer Kunstfertigkeit im Kampf. Zwei Frauen, vier Männer. Alle zeichneten sich durch eine Schnelligkeit aus, die ich bisher nur bei Elben gesehen hatte.

Doch Elben töteten nicht _so_.

Als sich die Reihen der Orks langsam aber sicher lichteten, aus der Übermacht ein kleines Häuflein schrumpfte, begannen die Kämpfer... sich mehr Zeit zu lassen. Anstatt sie durch gezielte Hiebe ihrer Säbel zu töten, verletzten sie die Orks nur so, daß sie zu Boden fielen und sich vor Schmerzen krümmten. Mit abgehackten Gliedmaßen oder zertrümmerten Knochen.

Immer wieder hörte ich wie die Kämpfer ihren Gegnern etwas ins Ohr zischten, ohne allerdings die Worte zu verstehen.

Als ich gerade einen der Orks niedergestreckt hatte, sah ich die Botin einem Uruk den Bauch aufschlitzen. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, fassungslos auf den langen Schnitt starrend. Sha'uri lachte lauthals, griff mit ihrer freien Hand in die Wunde und riß ihm die Gedärme heraus. Der Ork fiel um, um einen langsamen Tod zusterben. Die Botin warf im die Überreste seiner Eingeweide ins Gesicht und wandte sich ungerührt dem nächsten Ork zu.

Die anderen spielten nicht minder mit ihren Opfern. Als kein Ork mehr stand, liefen sie zwischen den Körpern umher und suchten nach Überlebenden.

Ich stand bewegungsunfähig neben einem von ihnen, einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit schwarzen Locken. Er rüttelte einen verletzten Ork, bis dieser zu Bewußtsein kam. Er umfaßte fast zärtlich den häßlichen Kopf und flüsterte dem Ork etwas zu. Es war Panik in den Augen der Kreatur zu sehen. Ganz langsam drehte der Mann den Kopf des Orks zur Seite. Ganz langsam immer weiter, immer weiter. Der Ork schrie aus ganzen Hals. Doch er drehte immer weiter. Bis er das Leben des Orks mit einem langgezogenen Knirschen beendete.

Machod - Legolas

Ich fühlte Aragorns Lebensgeister bedrohlich schnell schwinden. Er hatte endgültig das Bewußtsein verloren, als wir die Wälder hinter uns ließen. Vor uns lag eine grüne Ebene gesäumt von den Bergen und dem reißenden Fluß. Ich sah die Burg zum ersten Mal und dennoch schien es mir, ich wäre diesen Weg schon hunderte Mal zuvor geritten. 

Die Burg Machods war ein Gebilde aus zusammengewürfelten Steinquadern, deren Farbe kaum von der der Berge zu unterscheiden waren. Die Mauern erhoben sich glatt und schroff gegen die Landschaft. Ragten zur einen Seite in den Felsen, zur anderen stemmten sie sich in die reißenden Fluten des Fluß, der an jener Stelle aus seinem ursprünglichen Bett gezwungen worden war und nun eine harte Biegung beschrieb. Ganz offensichtlich ging es den Erbauern weniger um Erhabenheit als um schlichten Pragmatismus. Die Burg war schlicht häßlich, ein störender Faktor in der sonst heilen Landschaft.

Ich konnte auf den Zinnen Arbeiter erkennen, die die Wehre verstärkten. Zielstrebig trieb ich unser Pferd auf die schmale Öffnung im Mauerwerk zu, dem einzigen Zugang zur Burg und dem dahinterliegenden Dorf.

Die Wachen machten Anstalten mich aufzuhalten, erstarrten jedoch in ihrer Bewegung wie auf einen lautlosen Befehl. Unbehelligt gelangten wir in den Innenhof, einen finsteren Platz, den die Sonnenstrahlen kaum zu erreichen vermochten. Ich ließ mich vom Pferd gleiten und packte Aragorn, der leblos auf meine Schultern rutschte. Sein Blut hatte das Fell des Pferdes dunkel gefärbt, ebenso meine Kleidung.

Ich steuerte auf eine der Wachen zu: „Er braucht einen Heiler. Schnell!"

Er nickte zögerlich und bedeutete mir mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen. Er führte mich eine Treppe hinauf, durch Flure geschmückt mit Gemälden und Wandteppichen. Schließlich gelangten wir in einen großen Saal an dessen Ende ich einen einfachen Thron erkennen konnte. Die Wache forderte mich auf zu warten. Ich ließ Aragorn auf einer langen Tafel nieder und suchte in seinem reglosen Körper nach Anzeichen für Leben. Sein Atem war schwach, sein Herzschlag kaum noch zu vernehmen. Behutsam drehte ich ihn auf die Seite und entfernte den Stoff seines Hemdes. Der Speer war auf unserem Ritt aus der Wunde gefallen, doch hatte er eine abscheuliche Wunde hinterlassen. Als mir das Ausmaß der Verletzung klar wurde, würgte ich unweigerlich. Der Speer hatte ihn durchbohrt, das Schulterblatt zerschmettert, die Lunge zerfetzt und wahrscheinlich ebenso das Herz verletzt. Das viele Blut, das Aragorn verloren hatte...

Ich hörte eilige Schritte und wandte mich um. Vor mir stand der König von Machod, ein alter Mann, stolz doch längst jenseits seiner besten Jahren. Er blickte von Aragorn zu mir: „Ich bin Abrec, Herr dieses Hauses. Was ist geschehen?"

„Orks!", antwortete ich knapp. „Er braucht einen Heiler. Sofort!" Ich konnte die Forderung nicht aus meiner Stimme verbannen.

Der König trat auf den Tisch zu und betastete vorsichtig Aragorns Wunde. Seine geschickten Handgriffe deuteten auf heilerische Fähigkeiten. Er zog seine Hände zurück und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf: „Diesem Mann hilft kein Heiler mehr. Er ist schon tot."

Ich stieß ihn wütend fort, erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln die alarmierten Wächter, die jedoch durch eine Geste Abrecs beschwichtigt wurde. Ich beugte mich über Aragorns Gesicht: „Ihr dürft nicht gehen, Aragorn mein Freund!"

Doch ich sah die Wunde, vernahm den rasselnden, schwindenden Atem. „Nein! Er ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Er DARF nicht Sterben!"

In Albrecs Augen erkannte ich ein kurzes Aufflammen der Erkenntnis: „Aragorn!", der Name rollte auf seiner Zunge. Ein wager Ausdruck von Schmerz erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Er ist dem Tod geweiht. Er atmet schon nicht mehr, seht Ihr das denn nicht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm helfen, aber..."

In diesem Moment ertönten Rufe aus dem Innenhof. Das Klappern von Metall, eilige Schritte. Sha'uri erschien im Saal gefolgt von Gimli und den anderen Kämpfern.

Die Botin schritt zu dem Tisch und starrte auf den Körper Aragorns. Ihr Blick wanderte zu mir und dann zu Abrec.


	12. Schatten

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating: PG13

A/N: Hat nun leider etwas länger gedauert, aber was soll ich sagen, das wahre Leben stresst. Danke für Eure lieben Reviews. Schön, dass Du noch mitliest Tassaya. Die Hnitergründe gibt's im, äh, übernächsten Kapitel (oder hab ich mich jetzt völlig verrechnet). Das besagte Elrondkapitel, zumindest der erste Teil davon. Und ich glaub, Ithiliell, Du bist die einzige, die noch warten kann. Zita, heul, Ashari und Sha'uri sind doch nicht ein und die selbe Person. Da muß ich Sha'uri echt mal in Schutz nehmen, sie hatte nicht so „exquisite" Hobbies in ihrer Jugend. Die Ashari-Handlung spielt erst nach den Ringkriegen. Äh, Menschen- und Orkrechte? Aber wenn ich einen Elben quäle, meckerst Du nicht? Naja. Und um einen Deiner früheren Vorschläge Rechnung zu tragen, ich schufte gerade an einem Kapitel, wo auch Teno mal nichts zu lachen hat. Aber mehr wird nicht verraten ;).

Machod - Legolas

Sha'uri senkte ihren Blick und wandte sich Aragorn zu. Aus seinen Lungen strömte sein letzter Atemzug, er war bereit in die Schatten überzugehen.

Ich betrachte die Botin wie in Trance. An ihrer Kleidung, die aus einer Art eisenbeschlagener Rüstung und mit Lederriemen umwundenen Hosen bestand, klebte dunkles Blut, das den Raum mit dem Geruch erschlagener Orks schwängerte. Sie wirkte viel stärker als in Imladris. Sie strahlte nunmehr eine kühle Aura von Erhabenheit und Gefehlsgewalt aus, die mich erschaudern ließ.

Sie ließ ihre Finger über die Wunden Aragorns gleiten, zitterte merklich: „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät."

„Nein, Sha'uri!", hörte ich die feste Stimme des Königs. Er trat zu ihr, griff sie sanft beim Arm, flüsterte leise auf sie ein.

„Nein, Sha'uri, es ist zu gefährlich.", vernahm ich seine gedämpfte Stimme.

Sha'uri blickte ihn flehend an: „Laß es mich versuchen, bitte! Er hat sein Schicksal noch nicht erfüllt. Er darf noch nicht gehen."

Ich sah Gimli neben Aragorn niederknien.

„Er ist zu schwer verletzt."

Gimli nahm eine Hand Aragorns und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

„Bitte, Abrec. Er muß leben."

Aragorns Brust hatte aufgehört sich zu heben und zu senken.

„Du wirst es nicht schaffen."

Gimli schloß die Augen und schluckte.

„Laß es mich nur versuchen."

Der König schloß die Augen und schluckte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ließ er seine Hand von ihrem Arm sinken.

Sha'uri verharrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann wandte sie sich wieder Aragorn zu. Sie sah mich an: „Nehmt ihn und kommt!"

Ihre Worte rissen mich aus meiner Erstarrung. Sie lief bereits auf eine Tür zu. Schnell hiefte ich Aragorn auf meine Schultern und folgte ihr zusammen mit Gimli. Eilig schritt Sha'uri durch die dunklen, feuchten Gänge der Burg bis sie schließlich an einer Tür innehielt und sie aufstieß: „Hierein!"

Wir betraten einen kleinen Raum auf der Südseite der Burg. Sonnenstrahlen fluteten durch die vergitterten Fenster und warfen Licht auf Regale mit Büchern, fremdartigen Instrumenten, Karten und einen runden Tisch. Ich legte Aragorn behutsam darauf nieder und blickte Sha'uri erwartungsvoll an.

Sie beugte sich über Aragorn und zerriß die Kleidung, die ihr den Blick auf die Wunde behinderte. Einen Moment schien ihr Blick in die Ferne zu schweifen, dann kehrte sie ins Jetzt zurück. Sie sagte ohne aufzusehen: „Geht!" Es war ein Befehl.

Gimli und ich verharrten an Ort und Stelle.

Erst bemerkte sie unser Bleiben nicht dann warf sie uns kalten Blick zu. Selbst durch das einflutende Sonnenlicht, konnte ich das unheilsvolle Schimmern ihrer Augen erkennen. „Geht, hab ich gesagt. Sofort, oder ich werde ihm nicht helfen.", in ihrer Stimme lag kaum verhohlene Wut und ein Befehlston, der selbst Gimli unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ.

Wir zögerten einen Moment, dann verließen wir den Raum widerwillig.

Machod - Aragorn

Schatten umhüllten mich. Mein letzter Atemzug mußte ewig her sein. Zumindest erinnerte ich mich nicht an das Gefühl frische Luft durch die Lungen strömen zu lassen. Meine Gliedmaßen, sofern ich jemals welche gehabt hatte, waren in der unendlichen Gefühlslosigkeit, die mich umgab, verlorengegangen. Nur schwach erinnerte ich mich an etwas anders als das Nichts. Ein formloses Etwas. Das Gegenteil von Schwärze, Dumpfheit, Nicht-Vorhandensein.

Ich trieb dahin. Nichts entgegen. Alle Erinnerungen, die einst mein eigen waren, schliefen irgendwo außerhalb meines Selbst.

Nichts störte mich in meiner Geruhsamkeit. Bis auf ein dumpfes Pochen. Ein unregelmäßiges Gefühl in meinem Inneren. Es war einfach da, bewegte sich nicht. Träge suchte ich nach dem Ursprung. Durchdrang die Schatten, die meine Seele darstellten. Es war winzig. Kaum mehr als ein Funken in der Schwärze, ein Rascheln in der Stille. Dennoch, es irritierte mich.

Ich bewegte etwas. Scheinbar verfügte ich doch über Gliedmaßen. Und stieß gegen etwas Weiches. Ich lauschte benommen, kaum fähig mich an das Hören selbst zu entsinnen. Doch das was ich vernahm, war wohl ein Geräusch. Ein sanftes Brummen.

Widerwillig versuchte ich mich meines Körpers zu entsinnen. Ordnete langsam Empfindungen. Sortierte ein Körperteil nach dem anderen.

Das Brummen wurde lauter. Ich stellte überrascht fest, das es doch kein Geräusch war. Mehr eine unangenehme Empfindung.

Wage konnte ich mich an Arme und Beine erinnern. An Rücken und Bauch. Und den Kopf. Langsam fügte sich alles zusammen und das Brummen wurde stärker.

Es befand sich irgendwo zwischen Kopf und Bauch. Es wurde immer mehr lästig, fast ...schmerzhaft.

Ich erwachte mit einem langgezogenen Schrei, doch meine Kehle war nicht fähig ihn zu formen. Benommen schnappte ich nach Luft, versuchte meine Lungen zu füllen. Doch so sehr ich auch nach Atem gierte, der Schmerz überwältigte mich.

Ich spürte eine Hand, die mich niederdrückte. Noch immer um Luft ringend, schlug ich die Augen auf, erblickte ein bekanntes Gesicht. Doch war ich nicht fähig es einzuordnen.

Die Frau hielt mich weiter nieder und ich verfolgte mit meinen Augen den Verlauf ihres Arm. Sah die blutbesudelte Hand, die auf meiner zerschmetterten Schulter ruhte.

Jetzt kehrte auch mein Gehör zurück. Ich hörte sie leise wispern, fremde Worte, deren Sinn mir verschlossen blieb. Lichtblitze zuckten von ihrer Hand, ergossen sich auf meinen Körper. Sie durchdrangen die Haut und rissen eisige Lücken in meinen Schmerz. Einen Augenblick drohte ich das Bewußtsein zu verlieren, als erste Luft in meine Lungen strömte. Pfeifend entwich sie wieder aus der klaffenden Wunde.

Das Gesicht der Frau war entrückt. Ihre Augen starrten auf das, was einmal meine Schulter gewesen war und nun nichts mehr als ein formloser Klumpen Fleisch.

Die Anstrengung verzerrte ihre Gesichtszüge. Noch immer strömten Entladungen von bläulichen Lichtblitzen aus ihrer Hand in meinen Körper. Ich stellte benommen fest, das ihre Kälte den Schmerz verdrängten.

Wie ein Ertrinkender schnappte ich nach Luft, füllte meine Lungen und wollte schreien... Als der Schmerz versiegte.

Erschöpft schloß ich die Augen und spürte wie sich die Hand von meiner Schulter löste. Die Empfindungen kehrten zurück. Die Erinnerungen an meine Sinne, an mein Selbst.

Ein leises Keuchen ließ mich aufschrecken. Erst jetzt erkannte ich die Frau. Die Botin Machods. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, Schweiß rann ihre Stirn hinunter. Blut strömte aus einer Wunde ihrer linken Schulter. Ich wagte nicht zu atmen, blickte auf meinen Arm, die Schulter. Keine Narbe deutete auf eine Verletzung hin, kein Schmerz war mehr zu spüren, nicht einmal Anzeichen von Schwäche konnte ich mehr in meinem Körper ausmachen.

„Was..?", presste ich hervor.

Die Botin schlug die Augen auf und zwang sich zu lächeln: „Ah, Aragorn. Es war nicht leicht Euch zurückzuholen. Nur widerwillig habt Ihr Euch von den Schatten getrennt."

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihrer Wunde abwenden: „Wie habt Ihr das gemacht? Meine Schulter war zerschmettert und nun ..."

„...trage ich Eure Verletzung. Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Sie wird schneller verheilen, als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt. Als es bei Euch möglich wäre."

Sie taumelte, drohte zu stürzen. Instinktiv griff ich nach ihrem Arm um sie zu stützen und stellte verwundert fest, das mein linker Arm stärker als je zuvor war.

Sha'uri tastete sich an der Tischkante entlang: „Die Prozedur war anstrengend. Ihr müßt mich nun entschuldigen. Ich brauche Ruhe."

Ich nickte automatisch. Langsam ging ich auf die Tür zu, als Sha'uri mich mit schwacher Stimme zurückrief: „Aragorn, erzählt niemanden davon. Nicht wie ich es getan habe, In Ordnung?", ihre Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern.

Ich wagte es nicht zurückzusehen: „Wie Ihr wollt."

Als die Tür hinter mir zuschlug, hörte ich ein Röcheln, Keuchen. Ich wollte die Tür wieder aufstoßen, als sich eine Hand um meinen Arm schloß. Ich blickte in das Gesicht einer Frau, die lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

Machod - Gimli

„Wie viele Orks waren es?"

„Siebenundfünfzig, mein König."

„Alle tot? Keine Gefangenen?"

„Nein, sie sind alle tot."

„Und wir haben keinen einzigen unserer Kämpfer verloren?"

„Nein, mein König. Nur ein paar Schrammen und Gelar hat eine ernstere Wunde davongetragen. Aber er wird wieder genesen."

Ich brummte. Natürlich konnte der hochgewachsene Mann dem König sagen wieviele Orks getötet worden waren. Die Kämpfer um Sha'uri hatten sich schließlich noch die Zeit genommen sie zu _zählen._ Und natürlich waren alle tot. Es hatte ihnen ja auch sichtlich _Spaß _gemacht, sie abzuschlachten.

Legolas saß neben mir und starrte ins Leere. Er trauerte um Aragorn, hatte jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, ebenso wie ich.

Ich musterte den Kämpfer, der sich noch immer mit dem König unterhielt. Er war es gewesen, der dem Ork auf solch grausame Weise das Genick gebrochen hatte. Sein Name war Teno, soviel hatte ich aufgeschnappt. Er wirkte seltsam auf eine beunruhigende Art. Die anderen Kämpfer und Sha'uri hatten auch diese sonderbaren Augen, deren Grün zu schimmern schienen. Und soviel Kälte austrahlten. Dennoch dieser Mann bereitete mir noch sehr viel mehr Unbehagen. Doch wußte ich bei bestem Willen nicht weshalb...

Legolas erhob sich neben mir. Seine Bewegungen waren unbeholfen. Ungelenk - ich hätte nie geglaubt je einen Elben so _unelegant_ laufen zu sehen- trat er auf Abrec zu. Dieser unterbrach seine Unterhaltung mit dem abscheulichen Kerl, der Legolas abschätzig betrachtete, und bedachte Legolas mit einem väterlich gutmütigem Lächeln: „Ja?"

Legolas senkte andeutungsweise den Kopf: „Verzeiht bitte mein ungebührliches Verhalten Euch gegenüber. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht Euch zu beleidigen. Ich war nur außer mir und nicht Herr meiner Worte, als ich ..."

„...Ihr ward um Euren Freund besorgt. Es gibt kaum eine bessere Entschuldigung. Seid unbesorgt, ich trage Euch Euer Verhalten nicht nach. Ich hätte auch kaum Grund dafür. Schließlich bin ich nicht Euer König, sondern nur der Herr dieses bescheidenen Reiches." Er klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter. Die Muskeln des Elben entspannten sich sichtlich, doch sein Gesicht zeigten noch immer Gram.

Ein Bediensteter betrat den Saal mit einem Tablett essen. Der König deutete auf das Mahl: „Bitte stärkt Euch erst einmal. Ihr seht aus als hättet Ihr eine lange Reise hinter Euch."

„Verzeiht, aber mir ist nicht nach Essen zumute, solange das Schicksal unseres Freundes noch ungewiß ist.", bemerkte Legolas bedrückt. Auch ich schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

Die Zeit verstrich. Niemand wagte mehr ein Wort zu sprechen. Der König hatte sich zu uns gesetzt und grübelte, während Legolas weiter vor sich hin starrte. Ich dachte an den Kampf und das höhnische Lachen der Kämpfer. Wußte Legolas überhaupt von der Grausamkeit Sha'uris. Wenn ja, hätte er sie sicherlich nicht eines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Niemand behandelte seinen Feind so, der auch nur etwas Ehrgefühl in sich trug. Man tötete, gewiß, es blieb oft genug nichts anderes übrig. Aber man tötete schnell, um es hinter sich zu bringen.

Ich wurde von dem Klang von Schritten aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Legolas sprang auf, als er ihn sah. Ich war zu verblüfft, um auch nur einen einzigen Muskel bewegen zu können.

Aragorn betrat leichten Schrittes den Saal und grinste uns breit an. Er wirkte als hätte er lange Zeit gehabt sich auszuruhen - und wäre nie verletzt gewesen. Demonstrativ zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide, probierte aus wie es sich vom vormals zerschmetterten Arm führen ließ und steckte es zurück. Er trat zum König und deutete eine Verbeugung an: „Ich nehme an, Ihr seid der Herrscher dieses Reiches. Habt dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft."

Legolas war es, der als erster wieder Worte fand: „Aber wie ist das ..."

Aragorn unterbrach ihn: „Eure Frau verfügt über erstaunliche heilerische Fähigkeit. Alara...", er deutete zu einer Bediensteten, die offensichtlich mit ihm den Raum betreten hatte."... berichtigte mich in meinem Irrtum, Sha'uri sei nur eine Botin in Euren Diensten. Sie hat es wohl versäumt, es uns gegenüber zu erwähnen." Aragorn warf Legolas einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Dem Elben wich der letzte Rest von Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

Der König brach in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Nun, das sieht ihr ähnlich. Sie hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf. Nun, da es Euch besser geht, hoffe ich, daß Eure Freunde und auch Ihr Euren Appetit wiedergefunden habt."

Aragorn nickte lächelnd und ließ sich zwischen mir und Legolas nieder. Noch immer konnten wir unsere Blicke nicht von dem genesenen Freund wenden. Ich stieß Aragorn leicht an und flüsterte: „Was ist geschehen? Ihr ward fast tot, niemand hätte ich mehr helfen können und nun seid Ihr..."

Aragorn stieß mir seinerseits in die Rippen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, Gimli!"

Der König hatte nichts bemerkt und wandte sich uns dreien zu: „Sagt, was führt Euch hierher nach Machod. Selten kommen Reisende hier durch, abgesehen von ein paar marodierenden Orks."

Aragorn schien einen Moment seine Worte zurechtzulegen, bevor er antwortete: „Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Edoras, um dort einen Freund zu treffen. Rohan wird von Sarumans Heerscharen bedroht, genau wie Euer Reich von denen Saurons. Uruk schnitten uns den Weg ab. Der Weg durch Euer Reich schien die einzige sichere Alternative."

Der König kratzte sich das Kinn und brummte leise: „Nun ich wünschte es wäre so sicher. Aber seit Jahren haben wir immer wieder mit Orks zu kämpfen und wie Ihr selbst erwähntet, Heerscharen bedrohen unsere Existenz. Machod scheint dem Untergang nah." Er wirkte mit einem Mal sehr viel älter und erst jetzt fielen mir die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen auf, die fahle Haut und das kaum merkliche Zittern seiner Hände.

Er blickte zu einem der Fenster: „Die Sonne geht bald unter. Ihr müßt mich entschuldigen, es gibt noch einiges was ich heute mit meinen Leuten besprechen muß." Er erhob sich langsam und man konnte förmlich hören wie seine Knochen ächzten.

Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen und wir waren allein, wandte sich Legolas an Aragorn: „Was ist geschehen?"

Aragorn hob zu einer Antwort, biß sich jedoch auf die Lippen: „Es tut mir leid, mein Freund, ich gab mein Wort zu schweigen. Doch selbst wenn ich nicht zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet wäre, ich könnte das Geschehene nicht in Worte fassen."

Legolas atmete tief durch und blickte sich um: „Der König scheint auf unserer Seite zu sein. Was Sha'uri angeht und ihre Leute - da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Wenn Sha'uri allerdings tatsächlich Abrecs Frau ist, wie Ihr sagt..."

„Nun, das ist sie. Eine Dienerin erzählte es mir, auf dem Weg hierher."

Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute mich an: „Was meint Ihr, Gimli?"

Ich starrte ihm unbeeindruckt in die Augen: „Nun ja, sie hat Euch das Leben gerettet. Das scheint mir zumindest nicht feindselig. Allerdings habe ich sie kämpfen gesehen, wenn man dieses Gemetzel als Kampf bezeichnen kann. Natürlich kenne ich die Königin auch nicht so gut wie der Elb."

Legolas funkelte mich böse an: „Was meint Ihr mit Gemetzel?"

„Es hätte Eure Augen beleidigt, mein Freund. Sie...", ich stockte. Die Worte, die mir noch eben auf der Zunge gelegen hatten, entzogen sich mir. Ich winkte ab: „Ach nichts."

In diesem Moment betrat der abscheuliche Kerl den Raum. Er verneigte sich vor Aragorn, während er es gleichzeitig schaffte Legolas einen giftigen Blick zuzwerfen: „Der König schickt mich. Ich soll Euch Eure Quartiere zeigen. Bitte folgt mir!"

Wir gingen durch die dunklen Gänge der Burg. Gemälde der ehemaligen Könige dieses Reiches schmücketen die nur spärlich mit Fackeln ausgeleuchteten Wände. Die Herrscher hatten alle Ähnlichkeit mit Abrec - dunkelblonde Haare, die bei Abrec trotz seines Alters nur teilweise ergraut waren, blaue Augen und eine gedrungene Gestalt, die sich bei manchen Königen in Fettleibigkeit geäußert hatte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Die Kämpfer hatten, ebenso wie Sha'uri, dunkle bis schwarze Haare, diese grünen Augen und waren schmal. Sie schienen nicht von hier zu stammen und Rohirrim konnten sie auch nicht sein. Mit diesen hatten sie noch weniger gemein.

Teno führte uns zu einem abgeschiedenen Teil der Burg und wies uns drei nebeneinanderliegende Zimmer zu. Die Räume waren erstaunlich luxuriös eingerichtet. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Burg waren sie von genug Fackeln reichlich erhellt, die Wände mit Tapisserien versehen und die Betten konnten nur weich sein. Diese Räume waren offensichtlich hohem Besuch vorbehalten. Ich mußte mit einem Lächeln feststellen, daß wir drei - zerrissen, verdreckt und abgekämpft - völlig fehl am Platz wirkten. Auch Teno schien das zu bemerken: „Ich lasse Euch ein Bad richten, wenn Ihr einverstanden seid und...", er blickte auf unsere Kleidung. „...neue Gewänder bringen. Wenn Ihr sonst noch etwas braucht, sagt es einem der Bediensteten. Der König betonte ausdrücklich, daß sie Euch zur vollen Verfügung stehen."

Damit verließ er uns. Ich spähte in eines der Zimmer: „Scheint mir recht gemütlich."

Aragorn lachte: „Nun, ich glaube wir haben alle etwas Ruhe nötig. Obwohl ich glaube es kann auch nicht schaden, ein paar dieser Schichten Dreck loszuwerden."


	13. Wiedersehen

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel

Rating: könnt Ihr Euch aussuchen, kein R aber gruselig

A/N: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel könnte es etwas dauern, aber ich leg mich ins Zeug. Das wird dann Teil 1 des heißersehnten Elrond-Flashbacks

Machod - Legolas

Die Nacht war angebrochen. Ich streifte durch den Burggarten und genoß die Ruhe. Nur kurz hatte ich versucht zu schlafen, doch die Stimmen hatten mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Ihr Klang hatte sich verändert seit unserem Eintreffen in Machod. Sie schrien und kreischten nicht mehr, sondern formten einschmeichelnde Gesänge, die einem Wiegenlied gleichen. Doch diese Friedfertigkeit beunruhigte mich fast noch mehr.

Ich hatte wohl die finsteren Blicke Tenos und der anderen aus Sha'uris Volk bemerkt. Sie waren leicht unter den Machod auszumachen. Ihre dunklen Haare und schimmernden Augen stachen aus der Menge hervor. Sie verfolgten mich mit argwöhnigen Gesichtsausdruck. Nun, sie mochten _ganz offensichtlich_ keine Elben.

Aragorn hatte vor Energie gesprüht. Er war vergnügt, fast sorglos und überspielte jede meiner Bemerkungen über seine überraschende Genesung. Ein Mensch konnte nicht so schnell gesunden. Selbst Elben, deren Körper weitaus widerstandsfähiger waren als die der Sterblichen, hätten sich - wenn überhaupt - nur sehr langsam von einer derartigen Verletzung erholt. Und hätten die zerschmetterte Schulter nie wieder mit einer solchen Geschmeidigkeit bewegen können.

Ein kalter Windhaut fuhr mir durch Glieder. Ich schritt langsam zur Burg zurück und tauchte ein in das Gewirr von Gängen und Korridoren. Die Erbauer hatten nicht nur an Ästhetik gespart sondern auch an Übersichtlichkeit. Ich bog mehrmals um dunkle Ecken bis ich mir eingestehen mußte die Orientierung verloren zu haben. Das Halbdunkel wirkte beängstigend trübe, selbst für meine elbischen Sinne. Die Luft fühlte sich irgendwie klebrig an. Ich lauschte in die Stille doch außer dem leisen Knistern der Fackeln und dem Tapsen kleiner Pfoten, die wohl zu Mäusen oder Ratten gehören mochten, vernahm ich nichts. Ich schauderte unwillkürlich.

Selbst die Stimmen in meinem Kopf verstummten kurz, um in einem lauten Kreischen wieder zu ertönen. Ich hob die Hand an die Stirn als könnte die Berührung das Brüllen vertreiben.

Die Fackeln verloschen. Sie erstickten förmlich in der dünnen Luft und auch mir fiel das Atmen immer schwerer. Ich tastete nach den Wänden und zog meine Hand sofort wieder zurück, als sie fand. Etwas hatte den Stein überzogen, klebriger als die Luft. Verwesungsgeruch lag in der Luft. Ich würgte.

Dann drängte sich etwas anderes in meine Gedanken. Ein einzelne Stimme, kaum wahrnehmbar zwischen dem ohrenbetäubenden Krächzen der tausend anderen. Dennoch gelang es mir mich auf diese einzelne Stimme zu richten.

Die schwieg. So beharrlich schwieg, daß ich ihr folgen konnte durch den Kosmos aus Lärm.

Benommen torkelte ich dem Schweigen hinterher. Meter um Meter kämpfte ich mich durch die Stimmen, die klebrige Luft, den Verwesungsgestank. Bis meine ausgestreckten Hände auf das Holz einer Tür trafen. Ich öffnete sie und kühle, saubere Luft strömte mir entgegen. Ich trat ein in den Raum, das Kreischen und den Gestank hinter mich lassend. Ich hörte ein Rascheln, als eine Kerze entzündet wurde: „Du hättest nicht nach Machod kommen dürfen, Legolas."

Sha'uri stand mitten im Zimmer. Sie sah mich aus stolzen Augen an: „Die Stimmen sind hier stark."

Ich nickte: „Weil Du hier bist." Meine Worte hingen zwischen uns in der Luft. Sie lächelte traurig: „Ja."

Ich verschränkte meine Arme, ließ die frische Luft in meine Lungen strömen. Sha'uri hatte die Kampfkleidung durch ein Kleid ersetzt, die Schrammen auf ihrer Haut waren Blässe gewichen, das wirre Haar war ordentlich gekämmt zu einem Knoten gesteckt. Eine Königin.

Sie schob herausfordernd das Kinn vor: „Worauf wartest Du? Wolltest Du mir nicht Deine Wut ins Gesicht schreien?"

Ich blickte sie fragend an. Woher konnte sie dies wissen?

Sie lächelte: „Keine Angst. Ich bin nicht fähig Deine Gedanken zu lesen, Legolas. Aber manches kann ich mir denken."

Ich schwieg.

Sie trat einen Schritt auf mich zu: „Ich wollte Dich nicht verletzen.", hauchte sie.

Ich versteifte mich: „Und warum hast Du es dann getan?"

„Weil ich nicht anders konnte."

„Nicht anders konnte?"

„Ja."

Sie war nun ganz nah bei mir und legte ein Hand auf meine verschränkten Oberarme. Ich stieß sie fort. Sie senkte den Blick, doch nicht aus Scham oder Reue. Sie schien auf einen Schlag zu warten. Doch dazu ließ ich mich nicht hinreißen.

„Die Stimmen verfolgen mich seit Du Bruchtal verlassen hast. Hast Du deshalb das Bett mit mir geteilt? Bieten Dir die Stimmen die Möglichkeit durch meine Augen zu sehen, meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren? Was?"

Sha'uri wanderte unschlüssig durch den Raum: „Nein, ich habe keine Kontrolle über sie und auch nicht über Dich."

Ich schoß durch den Raum und packte ihren Arm: „Und warum dann das alles. Um mich zu quälen? Weil ich ein Elb bin? Wo Ihr Elben doch so sehr haßt."

Sie starrte mir wütend in die Augen: „Glaubst Du wirklich, ich hätte mit Dir geschlafen wenn ich Dich hassen würde. Denkst Du wirklich, ich hätte nicht mehr Ehrgefühl?"

Ich drückte stärker zu, bohrte meine Fingernägel in ihr Fleisch: „Rück endlich mit der Sprache raus. Kein Ausflüchte mehr."

„Ich tat es für mein Volk.", sie riß sich aus meiner Umklammerung. „Der König stirbt. Und mit ihm Machod. Und wenn Machod stirbt, dann wird auch mein Volk untergehen."

Ich schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: „Und?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten fast im Halbdunkel des Zimmers: „Ich brauchte Dich. Der König zeugte vor Jahren einen Thronfolger, doch seine Frau starb mit dem Kind im Kindbett. Ich trat an ihre Stelle. Doch der König ist nicht mehr fähig ein Kind zu zeugen. Doch er würde jedes Kind, das ich ihm gebäre als das seinige akzeptieren."

Ich starrte sie an, begriff langsam die Bedeutung ihrer Worte...

„Ich erwarte Dein Kind, Legolas."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Und Du meinst, das glaube ich Dir. Du hättest Dein Bett ebenso mit einem Mann aus Deinem Volk teilen können."

Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Wieder begann sie im Raum auf und ab zu wandern. Minutenlang hallten ihre Schritte in der Stille wieder, bevor sie erneut sprach: „Nein, keiner aus meinem Volk. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen." es wirkte fast als spräche sie zu sich selbst. „Das hätte nur einen neuen Anfang bedeutet, kein Ende." Sie murmelte ein paar Worte in ihrer Sprache und mich fror bei diesem Anblick. Ihre Augen blickten wild umher, wie die eines gefangenen Tieres, das verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg sucht.

Unsicher trat ich einen Schritt auf sie zu: „Was willst Du damit sagen? Versteck Dich nicht hinter leeren Floskeln."

Sie sah auf, schaute mich aus grünen Augen an: „Die Stimmen. Es soll ein Ende haben. Ich ertrage sie nicht mehr. Glaubst Du wirklich, Du bist der einzige, der unter ihnen leidet..."

Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie fiel. Noch bevor sie auf dem harten Boden aufschlug, hielt ich sie fest, manövrierte sie zum Bett und setzte sie auf die Kante. Ich nahm mir einen Stuhl und setzte mich ruhig: „Du sprichst noch immer in Rätseln."

Sie wich meinem Blick aus: „Die Stimmen verfolgen Dich seit Wochen, Legolas. Und Du wärst beinahe an ihnen zerbrochen. Mich begleiten sie seit ich denken kann. Nie hatte ich Ruhe vor ihnen."

Ich sah wie sie die Fäuste ballte, ihre Muskeln sich spannten, sprungbereit, wie zum Angriff: „Ich wollte nicht das mein Kind dieses Erbe weiterträgt. Auch unter ihnen leidet wie unzählige vor ihm. Deshalb keiner aus meinem Volk. Ich habe die Hoffnung, das ein Kind von elbischen Blut nicht erreichbar für sie ist, aber stark genug mein Volk vorm Untergang zu bewahren."

Ich sah ihre Angst, das leichte Zittern ihrer Lippen: „Wer sind diese Stimmen, Sha'uri? Wo liegt ihr Ursprung? Sie können doch nicht einfach aus dem Nichts auftauchen."

Sie lächelte mit starrem Blick: „Es ist meine Mutter und ihre Mutter und deren Mutter. Tausend Generationen, meiner Sippe. Erinnerst Du Dich noch wie ich Dir in Bruchtal sagte, daß jedes Wort, das in meinem Leben gesprochen, noch die weitnächste Generation kennen würde?"

Ich nickte.

„Damit meinte ich keine mündlichen Überlieferungen. Ich meinte _Erinnerungen._ Ich kann mich an meine eigene Geburt erinnern, aus Sicht meiner Mutter. Ich trage die Erinnerungen von Tausend Seelen in mir. Und ihre Stimmen. Meine Erinnerungen reichen zurück, weit zurück."

Sie hielt inne. Sie war sichtlich erschöpft vom Erzählen. Ich musterte sie. Erinnerungen bis zum Anbeginn der Zeit. Eine Zeitspanne selbst für einen Elben kaum zu ermessen.

Sie atmete tief durch: „All diese verlorenen Seelen, jede beansprucht ein Stück meines Denkens, meines Selbst. Weil ich diejenige von ihnen bin, die lebt. Das was Du hörst ist nur ein sanfter Widerhall dessen, was mich seit ewige Zeiten begleitet. Es muß ein Ende haben. Wenn ich eines Tages sterbe, werden die Stimmen mit mir sterben und mein Kind wird kräftig genug sein, unser Volk zurück zu unsrer Heimat führen."

Das grün ihrer Augen funkelte, blendete mich fast. Sie hatte meine Fragen beantwortet bis auf eine: „Sha'uri, _was _bist Du?"

Und dann ließ sie die Maske fallen.

A/N: Ach was soll ich sagen, ich liebe Cliffhanger.


	14. Dämmerung

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating: R! wegen Gewalt

A/N: Erst einmal, es großes Sorry. Ich habe Euch wirklich lange warten lassen auf das nächste Kapitel. Aber mein Streßpegel liegt derzeit bei 200% und ich wandle zur Zeit nurnoch müde durch die Gegend. Da ist nicht viel mit schreiben. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht allzu sauer.

Ithiliell: Ja, ich liebe Disclaimer. Zita: Ja, ich liebe Disclaimer und nicht nur meine eigenen. Was heißt hier eigentlich Legolas' Kind wird verschachert? Es wächst in einem Königshaus auf, hehe. Und wie Legolas und Abrec damit klarkommen, was Sha'uri sich da ausgemalt hat, werden wir schon sehen. Aber nicht in diesem Kapitel. Denn dies ist - taataa: Der Elrond-Flashback (zumindest der erste Teil davon).

Dieses Kapitel spielt vier Jahre **vor** den Ringkriegen.

Elrond - Machod

Ich erkannte die schmale Felsspalte vor mir. Hier sollte der Zugang zu Machod sein, einem kleinen Königreich an den Grenzen Rohans. Ich hatte die Reise seit Wochen geplant, doch nun hielt mich etwas ab meinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Auch wenn Machod klein war, so verfügte es doch über einen entscheidenen Vorteil. Es wurde von kaum jemanden ernstgenommen. Niemand würde sich um einen regelmäßigen Austausch von Boten zwischen Machod und Imladris kümmern. Wenn ich König Abrec von einem Nachrichtentranfer überzeugen könnte, würden mir Veränderungen im Gleichgewicht der Kräfte schneller auffallen, ein Einlenken wäre früher möglich. Rohan läge stärker unter meiner Obacht...

Ich schaute hoch zur Sonne. Es war später Nachmittag, der Weg war nicht mehr weit. Vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit sollte es möglich sein, Abrecs Burg zu erreichen.

Ich trieb mein Pferd an und nur wenige Augenblicke später tauchten wir in die kühle Dunkelheit des Berges ein. Nur weit über mir konnte ich einen dünnen Streifen blauen Himmels ausmachen.

Das Klappern der Hufe auf dem nackten Stein hallte ohrenbetäubend zwischen den Wänden wieder. Ich nahm Wassertropfen auf meinem Gesicht wahr, die von den Felsen tropften. Es roch nach Feuchtigkeit, Moos und Algen, den einzigen Pflanzen, die eine Heimstatt in der kühlen Dunkelheit gefunden hatten. Mehrmals drohte mein Pferd auf dem glitschigen Untergrund auszurutschen. Ich verlangsamte den Galopp, obwohl das Pferd sich dagegen sträubte, war der Ausgang der Schlucht schon zum Greifen nah.

Schließlich hatte uns das Tageslicht wieder. Nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile vergingen bis sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt hatte, als ich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Im selben Moment strauchelte mein Pferd, fiel und warf mich ab. Nur knapp gelang es mir, mich schnell genug unter dem schweren Körper des Pferdes wegzudrehen, ohne daß ich unter ihm zerquetscht wurde.

Ich kam auf die Beine, noch immer nicht erfassend, was geschehen war. Die Welt drehte sich und als ich meine Sinne wiedergefunden hatte, erblickte ich die dunklen Gestalten.

"Ein Elb!", hörte ich eine von ihnen höhnisch zischen.

Sie hatten mich umringt. Genug Bögen deren Pfeile direkt auf mein Herz zielten. Erst jetzt gelang es meinen Augen mehr zu erfassen als nur ihre Waffen. Dunkle Gestalten wohlwahrlich. Ihre Kleidung wirkte abgenutzt, zerrissen und an allzu vielen Stellen blutbesudelt. Die hageren Körper darunter verrieten jenen Grad an Stärke und Sehnigkeit, den sonst nur halbverhunderte Katzen inne hatten. Die dunklen, fast schwarzen Haare fielen in schmutzigen verfilzten Locken auf die knochigen Schultern. Und ihre Gesichter...waren bestimmt von den grünschimmernden Augen, die von roten, geschwollenen Augenlidern umrahmt wurden.

Doch was mich am meisten erschaudern ließ, waren die Ohren, die sich in sanft geschwungenen Linien zu Spitzen verjüngten...

Schattenelben!, stieß ich gepreßt hervor.

Eine von ihnen, eine junge Frau kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen, lachte spöttisch: Oh, und offensichtlich ein intelligentes Exemplar. Sie ließ den Bogen sinken und betrachtete mich mit kalten Augen: Wage es nicht, Dich zu bewegen, _Elb._

Ich drehte leicht den Kopf, um zu sehen wie viele es insgesamt waren, um abzuschätzen, ob es Sinn machte sich zu wehren. Da spürte ich eine Klinge an meinem Hals. Meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als ich erneut ihre Stimme vernahm: Nicht bewegen, habe ich gesagt!

Es waren elf, sieben Männer, vier Frauen. Ausgerüstet mit Bögen und Säbeln, soweit ich das erkennen konnte. Ein Fluchtversuch war zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Auf die Knie mit Dir, Elb!, raunte mir die Frau zu. Ich erwiderte ihren kalten Blick ungerührt und verharrte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich einen der Männer vorspringen und im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich seinen Fuß in meinen Kniekehlen. Ich ging schmerzvoll zu Boden, ohne daß meiner Kehle ein Laut entsprang. Ich wußte so gut wie nichts über diese Wesen. Ich hatte sie immer für ein Ammenmärchen gehalten, doch an eine Zeile des Liedes, das ich als Junge über sie gehört hatte, konnte ich mich erinnern: _Schrei nicht, denn der Klang Deines Schmerzes ist ihr Entzücken..._

Die Frau schaute auf mich herab. Sie lächelte süßlich: Was macht ein Elb in diesem Reich? Ich regte keinen Muskel, hielt ihrem Blick stand. Als hätte sie mein Schweigen erwartet, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und trat mir mit aller Kraft in die Seite. Ich prallte mit dem Oberkörper auf den harten Steinuntergrund, spürte zwei gebrochene Rippen. Die Frau ging neben mir in die Hocke, lauschte, wie ich mühevoll Luft einsog. Sie strich behutsam über mein Haar. Mein Körper wollte instinktiv vorpreschen, sich wehren. Doch ich hielt mich zurück. Gegen elf von ihnen, würde es ein sehr kurzes Aufbäumen sein.

Sie wiederholte ihre Frage ruhig. Ich schwieg. Sie lächelte und winkte jemandem zu, im nächsten Moment traf mich erneut ein Stiefel. Ein weiteres Knacken. Drei Rippen, mein Freund. Wir können Euch auch noch die restlichen brechen, wenn Ihr wollt. Sie berührte mich und drückte mit erstaunlicher Sicherheit den Daumen gegen eine der gebrochenen Rippen. Diesmal gelang es mir nicht ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sie lachte erfreut und wisperte mir zu: Nicht zu vergessen die anderen Knochen in Eurem Leib.

Ich schloß kurz die Augen. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie würden nicht ungeduldig werden. Im Gegenteil. Je länger ich mich wehrte, desto mehr Freude würden sie an mir haben: König Abrec. Ich will zu König Abrec.

Ein weiterer Tritt traf mich in die Seite. Fünf Rippen nun. Dann ließ die Frau von mir ab: Nun, warum habt Ihr das nicht gleich gesagt. Zufällig haben wir den selben Weg. Es stört Euch doch nicht, wenn wir Euch...eskortieren?

Ich vernahm das Gelächter der Schattenelben. Noch mehrere Tritte trafen mich, bis der Schmerz mir fast das Bewußtsein raubte. Dann spürte ich Hände, die meine Beine fesselten. Mit einem langen Seil wurde ich an eines ihrer Pferde gebunden, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen waren. Man saß auf und die Pferde wurden angetrieben - und ich hinter ihnen hergeschleift. Vergeblich versuchte ich mich bis zu den Fesseln hochzuziehen und sie zu lösen. Ich vermochte kaum mehr zu atmen und nun zerschund der Boden über den ich geschliffen wurde, Kleidung und Haut. Mehrmals verlor ich das Bewußtsein, schlug mein Kopf zu hart auf dem Boden auf. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte. Aber erst tief in der Nacht verlangsamten sich die Schritte der Pferde und ich nahm schwach wahr über Steinplatten zu schleifen. Schließlich hielten sie an. Das Seil wurde vom Sattel losgemacht und nun zog mich die Frau hinter sich her. Sie nahm keine Rücksicht auf Treppen oder Absätze, die mir neue Wunden zufügten. Endlich hatte das ganze ein Ende und ich blieb bewegungslos auf dem kühlen Steinboden liegen. Jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer und nur mühsam konnte ich meine Sinne auf die Umgebung lenken.

Ich befand mich in einem Saal, dessen schlecht ausgeleuchteten Wänden, wenig über die Größe verrieten. Die Frau war noch da, ebenso zwei andere der Schattenelben. Ich vernahm eilige Schritte, wohl die eines Menschen, zu laut waren sie für einen Elben - oder Schattenelben. Ich hörte ein entsetztes Keuchen, dann die Stimme der Frau: „Ich habe Euch ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Ein Elb, er trieb sich an den Grenzen herum."

„Sha'uri, was...?", war die wütende Antwort. Jemand, der Mensch, kniete neben mir nieder und drehte mich behutsam auf den Rücken. Ich musterte ihn durch halbgeschlossene Augen. Seine Kleidung ließen darauf schließen, daß man mich tatsächlich zu König Abrec gebracht hatte.

„Wie konntet Ihr? Er ist halbtot!", der König schrie die junge Schattenelb an, die ungerührt die Arme verschränkte: „Er ist doch nur ein Elb!"

Abrec ließ seine Hände vorsichtig über meinen Körper tasten: „Ihr werdet wieder gesund.", hauchte er beschwichtigend. Zu den Schattenelben gewandt erhob er seine Stimme: „Verschwindet!"

Ihre Schritte verhallten leise. Jetzt brach der Schmerz völlig über mich ein. Stöhnend verlor ich die Besinnung.

Ich erwachte orientierungslos im Halbdunkeln. Als ich Albrec erblickte, über mich gebeugt, meine Wunden versorgend, erinnerte ich mich an das Geschehene. Ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch meine Stimme versagte, ehe ich auch nur einen Laut zustande brachte.

„Ruhig, trinkt erst etwas.", er hob behutsam meinen Kopf an und flößte mir eine bittere Flüßigkeit ein. Begierig trank ich. Doch schon entzog er mir den Becher wieder. „Genug, nicht zuviel. Ihr bekommt nachher noch Wasser. Zuviel von dieser Medizin genoßen, stieße Euch unwiderrufbar in die Schatten."

Ich nickte leicht. Die Schmerzen ließen spürbar nach: „Was...?"

Der König lächelte: „Nur ein Schmerzmittel. Ihr seid ein Elb, doch selbst Ihr ertragt nicht übermäßig an Qualen."

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch sofort erfaßte mich Übelkeit.

„Das hat Zeit bis morgen, Ihr solltet Euch ein wenig ausruhen."

Er stand auf und war im Begriff zu gehen, als es mir gelang meinen Worten Stimme zu verleihen: „Die Schattenelben...", hörte ich mich krächzen. „...sie sind gefährlich."

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Das hat alles Zeit bis morgen. Schlaft nun."

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, tat die Medizin ihr letztes um mich in den Schlaf zu befördern.

Ich erwachte ohne Schmerzen. Sie würden widerkehren, wenn die Wirkung des Mittels nachlassen würde. Langsam setzte ich mich auf, kämpfte gegen Schwindel und Übelkeit an. Vorsichtig setzte ich meine Beine auf den Boden und erprobte sie unsicher. Es gelang mir stehenzubleiben und schließlich ein Bein vor das andere zu schieben. Benommen wankte ich zum Fenster und blickte auf die Nebelumhüllten Berge am Horizont. Unter mir floß der bezwungene Fluß in seinem neuen Bett.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und ein Mann trat ein, in seinen Händen ein Tablett, mit einem Krug, Becher und Essen. Er stellte es schweigend und mich unauffällig betrachtend auf den niedrigen Tisch zu meiner Linken und rückte mir einen Stuhl zurecht. Ich nickte nur. Es bestand kein Grund mir die Blöße zu geben, einzugestehen, daß ich den Tisch nur taumelnd erreichen konnte.

So verließ der Mann das Zimmer wieder und ich tastete mich an den Wänden bis zum dargebotenen Stuhl vor, um mich erschöpft darauf niederzulassen.

„Ich meinte, daß Ihr heute wieder sitzen könntet. Damit meinte ich nicht, durch die Gegend zu streifen.", vernahm ich Abrecs Stimme in der Tür. Er hatte Kleidung in seinen Händen, die er mir reichte. erst jetzt bemerkte ich, daß ich nur noch die zerrissenen Hosen trug. Mein Oberkörper war frei bis auf die Bandagen, die die gebrochenen Rippen fixieren sollten. Ich nahm die Kleidung schweigend entgegen und streifte mir eine Tunika über.

„Ich kenne noch immer nicht Euren Namen. Gestern ward Ihr offensichtlich nicht mehr in der Lage Euch vorzustellen." Ich blickte in sein Gesicht, doch sah ich nichts anderes als Wohlwollen.

Ich nahm eine Schluck Wasser und testete vorsichtig meine Stimme: „Mein Name ist Elrond."

Der König hob überrascht die Augenbrauen: „Elrond von Bruchtal, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte. Abrec setzte sich mir gegenüber: „Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist. Sie sind so unberechenbar. Hätte ich gewußt, daß Ihr, oder irgendein anderer Elb, hierher kommen würdet, hätte ich Euch warnen lassen."

Ich atmete tief durch, spürte schon wieder erste Vorboten des Schmerzes: „Sie, damit meint Ihr die Schattenelben? Ihr wißt doch was sie sind?"

Er winkte ab: „Ja, ich weiß wer in meinen Grenzen lebt. Wir haben vor langer Zeit ein Bündnis geschlossen. Sie bewachen die Grenzen, dafür können sie hier leben."

„Ein Bündnis mit Schattenelben? Wißt Ihr denn nicht, was für Geschöpfe des Unheils Ihr da in Euer Haus gelassen habt?"

Er lächelte nur: „Wißt Ihr denn, was sie für Geschöpfe sie sind?"

Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Mit dieser Frage hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich suchte nach Argumenten, doch wußte ich keine Antwort.

Abrec stand auf und wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab: „Ihr kennt sie nicht. Vermutlich seid Ihr noch nie einem Schattenelben begegnet, trotz Eures langen Lebens nicht. Sie sind keine Ungeheuer. Jedenfalls nicht so wie Ihr denkt. Das Bündnis besteht seid nunmehr dreihundert Jahren und in dieser langen Zeit, haben die Schattenelben dieses Reich bewacht und vor marodierenden Orkbanden beschützt. Ohne sie stände ich nicht hier. Was immer Ihr über sie gehört haben mögt, es stimmt nicht."

Ich hob zu einer Antwort an, doch sie blieb mir im Hals stecken. Was wußte ich denn tatsächlich über diese dunklen Elben. Kaum mehr als ein paar Strophen eines Lieders, das ich vor Jahrtausenden gehört hatte. Bis gestern hatte ich sie für einen Mythos gehalten, nicht mehr.

Abrec reichte mir eine Hand: „Ihr solltet Euch noch ausruhen. Tut mir den Gefallen und strengt Euch nicht zu sehr an. In ein paar Tagen könnt Ihr Euch in Ruhe alles ansehen. Bis dahin schont Euren Körper."

Ich nahm die dargebotene Hand und ließ mich von Abrec auf die Beine ziehen. Benommen wankte ich zum Bett.

Die nächsten zwei Tage schlief ich. Was immer Abrec mir eingeflößt hatte, es nahm nicht nur die Schmerzen. Ich erwachte in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Aus der Ferne schienen Trommeln zu klingen. Ich setzte mich auf und stellte erleichtert fest, daß mich weder Schwindel noch Übelkeit erfaßten. Ich stand auf und ging langsam zur Tür. Meine Beine trugen mich wieder sicher. Ich folgte dem Rhythmus. Die Gänge der Burg waren kaum erhellt, doch meinen Augen genügte der schwache Lichtschein der wenigen Fackeln. Je näher ich den Klängen kam, desto deutlicher vernahm ich auch Gesänge.

Ich gelangte zu einem Fenster und spähte hinaus. Von hier konnte ich das Dorf erkennen, das von natürlichem Stein und den Mauer der Burg vollkommen umschlossen war. Große Lagerfeuer erhellte einen kreisrunden Platz, wo sich mehrere hundert Menschen wie Schattenelben versammelt hatte. Das Schlagen der Trommeln hallte in der klaren Nacht von den Felsen und Mauern wieder.

Ich versuchte den Wortlaut der Gesänge aufzuschnappen, doch kannte ich die Sprache nicht. Einzelne Worte schienen Sindarin zu sein, doch erkannte ich nicht den geringsten Sinn in ihnen.

Plötzlich änderte sich der Rhythmus und ich konnte eine Art Prozession sehen. Die Schattenelben hatten ihre Gestalt gewandelt. Sie schienen nun menschlich, nur die grünschimmernden Augen hoben sie aus der Masse hervor. Augen, die ihre Fassade nicht verbergen konnte.

Sehcs Schattenelben trugen eine Bahre mit einem Leichnam zu der Mitte des Platzes, wo Holz aufgeschichtet worden war. Singend hoben sie den Körper auf den Haufen und entzündeten ein Feuer, das den Leichnam mit sich nahm.

Erst jetzt sah ich Abrec, der abseits des Geschehens stand und schweigend zusah.

Ich dachte, Ihr ruht Euch noch aus, Elb!, ohne es zu merken hatte sich die Schattenelb an mich herangeschlichen. Ich drehte langsam meinen Kopf und betrachtete sie betont teilnahmslos. Solltet Ihr nicht dort unten bei Euresgleichen sein.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und trat um mich herum. Unwillkürlich folgte ich ihrer Bewegung mit meinem Oberkörper, als ich mich schmerzhaft meiner gebrochenen Rippen entsann.

Sie hatte es bemerkt und lachte leise: Geht wieder schlafen und schont Euren zarten Körper, Elb!

Sie schritt leichtfüßig hinweg und ließ mich stumme Flüche auf den Lippen tragend zurück.

Die Wunden heilten langsam. Nach ein paar Tage erschlug mich die Enge des Zimmers und ich ging - Abrecs Ratschlägen zum trotz - in den Burggarten. Mit einem Schaudern ließ ich die Bäume auf mein Gemüt wirken. Bald fand ich zwischen blühenden Sträuchern eine Bank nahe eines kleinen Wasserfalls, der aus den Tiefen der Felsen emporsprudelte und dessen Wasser sich in einem niedrigen Podest verlor. Säulen ragten aus dem Boden, als hätten sie einst ein Dach getragen. Der Garten selbst widerstrebte sich vehement gegen die Zeiten. Blumen des Sommers und des Herbstes gediehen nebeneinander, manche Bäume standen in voller Blüten, während sich andere schon unter der Last zahlloser Früchte bogen.

Meine Beine trugen mich inzischen einigermaßen sicher, doch verursachten die gebrochenen Rippen bei jeder Bewegung Schmerzen.

Kaum hatte ich die Sonne und frische Luft genossen, erkannte ich schon Abrec, der auf den schmalen Pfaden des Gartens auf mich zusteuerte.

Der König blieb mir ein Rätsel. Heiler und Bewahrer des Lebens einerseits, andererseits beherbergte er die Schattenelben, die - soviel hatte ich inzwischen verstanden, durch die Wälder Machods strichen und jeden Ork aufspürten, der es gewagt hatte, dieses Reich zu betreten. Mehrmals hatte ich sie durchs Fenster erspähen können, wenn sie blutbesudelt zurückkehrten, ohne daß ich je einen Gefangenen bei ihnen sah.

Abrec lächelte freundlich: „Elrond, wie geht es Euch?" Ich nickte als Antwort. Er war schon am Morgen bei mir gewesen, hatte die Bandagen erneuert und die zahlreichen Schürfwunden gesalbt.

„Habt Ihr über mein Angebot nachgedacht? Dieses Abkommen würde sowohl Machod als auch Bruchtal zum Vorteil gereichen. Und angesichts der besonderen Umstände, würde ich menschliche Boten schicken, keine Elben.", ich musterte ihn.

„Elrond, ich bezweifle Eure Worte nicht, aber ich kann dem nicht zustimmen. Die Schattenelben wollen Euch nicht trauen und ohne ihre Zustimmung werde ich nichts unternehmen.", er sah müde aus. Offensichtlich hatte er lange diskutiert und verloren.

Ich stand auf: „Nun, bringt mich zu ihrem Anführer. Wenn Ihr so sehr auf diese Wesen hört, will ich wenigstens selbst versuchen, sie für dieses Vorhaben zu gewinnen."

Mir widerstrebte es, tatsächlich mit einem von ihnen zu diskutieren, aber eine Übereinkunft, würde es Bruchtal erlauben Rohan und die Geschehnisse dort genauer im Blick zu haben. Dunkle Vorahnungen bedeuteten mir, die Aufmerksamkeit auf Theodens Reich zu lenken. Es sollte noch eine Rolle spielen...

Abrec runzelte die Stirn: „Nun, Ihr seid ihr bereits begegnet, wenn man es so nennen will. Sha'uri ist ihr Name."

Ich wandte mich überrascht um: „Dieses Kind?"

Abrec lächelte: „Ja, sie ist noch jung, aber bevor Ihr Euch zu irgendeiner Bemerkung hinreißen laßt, solltet Ihr wissen, daß sie mein Mündel ist. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter nahm ich sie auf."

Ich hielt meine Zunge im Zaum. Tatsächlich lagen mir einige Verwünschungen auf den Lippen, doch das war weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunkt sie zu äußern. Ich schluckte die Worte hinunter: „Nun gut. Wo kann ich sie finden?"

Abrec lachte trocken: „Das wüßte ich auch zu gern. Sie streift wahrscheinlich mit den Wächtern durch die Wälder und jagt Orks. Geduldet Euch. Spätestens in ein paar Tagen ist sie zurück."

Er wandte sich zum gehen, hielt dann jedoch inne: „Und wenn Euch es tatsächlich gelingt sie zu überzeugen, dann wird dieses Abkommen nie von unserer Seite aus gebrochen werden."

Zwei Wochen verweilte ich nun schon in Machod. Meine Wunden schränkten mich kaum mehr ein und alles in mir verlangte, dieses Land zu verlassen. Doch von Sha'uri fehlte jede Spur. Sie war nicht mit den Wächtern zurückgekehrt, sondern hatte sich von ihnen getrennt, um allein durch die Wälder zu ziehen.

Meine Geduld war am Ende, zumal das Gespräch mit ihr kaum Aussicht auf Erfolg versprach. Ich war inzwischen gewillt, ohne den Vertrag aufzubrechen, nur um der Enge der Burg und den feindseligen Blicken der schattenelben zu entfliehen.

Ich beschloß, den nächsten Tag aufzubrechen. Noch eine Woche hierbleiben...ich schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf, während ich meine wenigen Sachen zusammenpackte.


	15. Der Burggarten

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating: R! (und sagt nicht ich hätte ich nicht vorgewarnt)

A/N: Man merkt, daß ich seit zwei Tagen Semesterferien habe. Nach dem ganzen Prüfungsstreß komme ich jetzt endlich wieder zum Schreiben. Wie Ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, füge ich der elbischen Geschichte ein paar klitzekleine Details hinzu.

Da Sternchen ja nichtmehr erlaubt sind, in diesem Kapitel alle Dialoge in Sindarin "".

Elrond - Machod

Ich wanderte durch die Dunkelheit des Burggartens. Die kühle Nachtluft war getränkt vom schweren Duft schlafender Blüten. Schlendernd erreichte ich den Wasserfall. Erschöpft lehnte ich mich gegen eine der Säulen. Der Himmel über mir war klar, Millionen Sterne funkelten in der Dunkelheit.

"Glaubt Ihr Elben immer noch die Sterne wären die Augen der Valar?"

Ich fuhr herum. Im Schatten der Säulen saß Sha'uri den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. Sie hatte die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und grinste mich nun unverschämt an: "Glaubt Ihr immer noch an diese Ammenmärchen?"

Das Leuchten ihrer Augen blendete mich fast. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: "Ich nehme nicht an, daß Ihr Euch von Abrec zu dem Abkommen habt überreden lassen."

Die Schattenelb stand mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf.

Sie umrundete die Säule, an der ich lehnte und wandte sich einigen Blüten zu. Sie vergewisserte sich, ob ich sie beobachtete, dann beugte sie sich zu den geschloßenen Blüten hinunter. Sie hauchte leicht auf die zarten Blütenblätter, die sich unter ihrem Atem öffneten. Nach und nach erwachten alle Pflanzen des Gartens und bald intensivierte sich der Duft um ein Vielfaches.

Ich lächelte nur müde, obwohl ich innerlich ob der Schönheit des dargebotenem erschauderte: "Wollt Ihr mich mit dieser Spielerei beeindrucken?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und legte den Finger auf ihren Mund: "Ssch!"

Sie schloß die Augen murmelte einige stumme Worte. Mein Lächeln erstarb als ich mich erneut umschaute. Das Meer aus Blüten welkte und starb innerhalb von Sekunden. Der modrige Geruch verrottender Pflanzen drang an meine Nase.

Ich kämpfte gegen Übelkeit an: "Nun, ist das alles, was Ihr zustande bringt?"

Sie lachte leise: "Heilen Eure Wunden gut, Elb?"

Ich lächelte zurück: "Sicher!"

Ihr Lächeln erstarb. Grüne Augen suchten mich zu durchbohren: "Ich hätte Euch töten sollen."

Ich trat einen Schritt auf sie zu: "Ihr hättet Euch es niemals nehmen lassen, mit Eurer Beute zu spielen."

Sie runzelte in gespielter Verwirrung die Stirn: "Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint."

Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Umgebung streifen. Nirgends waren verwelkte Pflanzen zu entdecken. Nichts war geschehen. Ich näherte mich langsam einem der Sträucher und ließ meine Hand über die geschlossenen Blüten streichen.

"Was sehen die Menschen, wenn sie Euch erblicken? Wohl kaum das gleiche Bild, das ich vor meinen Augen habe."

Die Schattenelb streifte zwischen den Säulen umher: "Natürlich nicht. Unser Anblick hat sie derart verängstigt, daß sie uns baten ein anderes Erscheinungsbild anzunehmen. Etwas menschenähnlicheres wohl."

Ich schloß die Augen. Es war Herbst. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich erneut im Garten um. Die Bäume trugen welkendes Laub und letzte Früchte. Einzelne Herbstblumen rankten sich zwischen fast kahlen Sträuchern. Alle anderen Pflanzen waren verschwunden. Ich lächelte: "Ich dachte, es steckt tatsächlich etwas mehr dahinter als nur ein Trugbild."

Sha'uri grinste: "Ihr Elben seid so leicht zu verwirren. Denkt Ihr tatsächlich, Ihr könntet nun die wahre Natur dieses Gartens erkennen? Es ist nur eine weitere Maske, die sich aufsetzen und wieder lüften läßt."

Ich hielt ihrem herausfordernden Blick stand. Sie blickte mit einem leisen Knurren zu Boden. Wieder wandelte sie durch die Säulen: "Elrond.", mein Name rollte auf ihrer Zunge. Ihre Muskeln schienen sich zu entspannen: "Ihr seid einer der Spätgeborenen."

Ich hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue: "Der Spätgeborenen?"

"Ihr erblicktet das Licht der Welt erst nachdem ES geschah." Sie setzte sich auf das Podest vor dem Wasserfall und zog die Beine nahe an den Körper. Kaum merklich zitterte sie. Auch mir fröstelte es, doch nichts an meinem Verhalten ließ darauf schließen.

"Nachdem was geschah?"

Sie schaute auf und das Leuchten ihrer Augen war fast verblichen: "Nachdem Licht und Schatten sich trennten. Und die Elben des Lichts durch die Welt schwärmten, die Schattenelben auszurotten."

Ich seufzte: "Ihr faselt wirres Zeug. Ich weiß nicht viel über Euer Volk, aber Ihr ward es, die Dörfer niederbrennend, plündernd und mordend Mittelerde überfielt. Bis die Valar Euch vom Angesicht der Welt tilgten."

Ich versuchte mich an das Lied zu entsinnen, das ich vor so langer Zeit gehört hatte. Nur widerwillig ließen sich meiner Erinnerung die Worte Entlocken.

Durch halbgeöffnete Augen erblickten sie, die der Ursprung von allem sind

Die Nacht, die zu früh den Tag vertrieb

Im Antlitz des letzten Sonnenstrahls

Kamen die Schatten.

Vermischten sich mit der Dunkelheit.

Zerschlagenes Glas spiegelte ihre Taten tausendfach wieder.

Die Schreie ihrer Opfer nur ein weiteres Vergnügen.

Schatten so schön wie die Nacht und verheerend wie die Pest, verseuchten das Land.

Krochen in die Dörfer und Städte.

Holten sich die Männer, Frauen, Kinder.

Ein Aderlaß.

Zerschlagenes Glas spiegelte ihre Taten tausendfach wieder.

Die Schreie ihrer Opfer nur ein weiteres Vergnügen.

Wo waren die Sonnenstrahlen, dieses Elend zu beleuchten?

Die Dörfer brannten, das Leben erstarb

Trieben sie ihr Spiel hinfort

in die Fluten der schwarzen Lande

Ein weit'res Mal.

Zerschlagenes Glas spiegelte ihre Taten tausendfach wieder.

Die Schreie ihrer Opfer nur ein weiteres Vergnügen.

Ich hörte ein leises Knurren, öffnete meine Augen und sah Sha'uri, deren Augen mich böse anfunkelten: "Nun, Elb. Ihr habt ein wahrlich wohlklingende Stimme."

Erst jetzt wurde ich mir gewahr, daß ich die Worte nicht nur gedacht, sondern laut gesungen hatte.

Die Schattenelb sprang auf mich zu, blieb nur wenigen Zentimeter vor mir stehen: "Ich bin die Lügen Eures Volkes gewohnt, Elrond. Ihr habt uns oft genug betrogen. Aber nicht die Valar waren es, die versuchten uns zu vernichten, Ihr ward es."

Ich wandte mich zum Gehen, als ich IHRE Stimme hörte. Wie aus tausend Kehlen erklangen Worte an mein Ohr: "_Elrond!_"

Ich fuhr herum, doch Sha'uri lächelte nur ihr ausdrucksloses Lächeln. Sie hob ihre Hand berührte beinahe mein Gesicht, dann senkte sie sie wieder: "Wie schön ihr Elben seid. So schön. Als Ihr Eure Gestalt wähltet, habt Ihr Euch wahrlich die schönste aller Hüllen gewählt."

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Hat Euer Volk tatsächlich alles vergessen. Was Ihr ward vor Anbeginn der Zeit? Als die Valar Euch schufen?"

Ich hörte ihre Worte im meinem Kopf widerhallen. Bilder erschienen vor meinen Augen, vage Visionen.

"Ihr Elben wähltet die schönste Gestalt und vollführtet die häßlichsten Grausamkeiten."

Ich sah durch die Augen eines Fremden. Elben durchstreiften ein brennendes Dorf, dessen Bewohner schreiend vor Angst versuchten zu fliehen. Doch die Elben fingen sie ein. Zerbrachen sie, jeden einzelnen Knochen. Erfreuten sich am Klang der berstenden Beine und Arme...

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, schüttelte die Bilder ab: "Das ist nicht wahr."

Sha'uri lachte: "Erschreckt Euch die elbische Grausamkeit? Nun das ist kaum verwunderlich. Ob Eurer Schönheit, vergaßt Ihr Elben Euer wahres Wesen."

Erneut verlor ich mich in ihrer Stimme und eine gräßliche Bilderflut stürmte auf mich ein. Tausend Abscheulichkeiten begangen von Elben, am Anbeginn der Zeit.

Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig auf das ausgedorrte Land. Seit hundert Tagen schien die Sonne ohne Unterlaß. Die Valar segneten unseren Feldzug mit Licht.

Ich spürte ein Schwert in meiner Hand. Die Klinge wirkte abgenutzt, dunkles Blut klebte daran.

Einfach überall war Blut. An meiner Kleidung, auf dem Boden, sickerte in die Erde, aus den zerfetzten Körpern von ...Schattenelben.

Ich blickte mich um. Bis zum Horizont erstreckten sich in einem grausigen Meer die toten Körper der dunklen Wesen. Die Sonne hatte ihre Haut verbrannt, Hunger hatte die einst starken Kreaturen ausgezerrt, ihre Kleidung nur noch eine Sammlung loser Fetzen.

Etwas benommen von diesem Anblick wandelte ich zwischen den Körpern umher. Inzwischen starben sie so schnell. Kaum hatte man Zeit sich an ihren Schmerzenschreien zu weiden, da schwanden sie auch schon dahin. Ich schloß die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Geräusche der Umgebung. Die Vögel zwitscherten schon seit Wochen nicht mehr, sie waren verschwunden, genau wie all das andere Getier. Nicht einmal der Wind wehte mehr. Doch noch etwas atmete. Ich folgte blind dem leisen Hauchen. Schließlich gelangte ich an mein Ziel. Vor mir lag einer der Schattenelben. Aus einer Wunde an der Seite sickerte unaufhaltsam Blut. Er blickte mich aus geröteten Augen an. Lächelnd nahm ich meine Wasserflasche und trank langsam das kühle Naß. Ich konnte seinen Durst sehen.

Langsam ging ich neben ihm in Hocke: "Habt Ihr Durst?"

Er nickte widerstrebend.

Ich leerte den Rest des Wassers auf dem Boden und lachte mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf. Er griff nach einem Dolch, doch bevor er mir auch nur gefährlich werden konnte, hatte ich ihm die Waffe entwendet. Drehte sie bedächtig in den Händen. Eine schöne Waffe. Der Anblick hielt mich für eine Sekunden gefangen. Dann erinnerte ich mich an den Schattenelben.

"Seid Ihr nicht müde, das Elend dieser Welt zu sehen?"

Ich erkannte die Panik in seinen Augen. Ich ließ mir Zeit. Er war erschöpft, konnte seine Schmerzen aber noch unterdrücken, als ich ihm mit seiner eigenen Waffe das Gesicht zerschnitt. Das Blut war dick, er wäre sicherlich innerhalb der nächsten Stunden gestorben. Welch ein Glück, daß ich ihn rechtzeitig gefunden hatte.

Seine Augen waren glasig, doch endlich, endlich schrie er. Behutsam legte ich ihm seine Augen in die Hände. Er würde das Leiden seines Volkes nicht mehr mitansehen müssen. Sein letzter Atemzug verklang in der Stille.

Ein Geräusch ließ mich aufschrecken. Ich wirbelte herum und blickte in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht einer Schattenelb. Es war jene, die ich schon seit Tagen verfolgte, deren Tod den Willen der verfluchten Wesen entgültig brechen würde.

"Noruu!"_, wisperte ich._

Sie lächelte ausdruckslos. Ihr Gesicht war mit Brandblasen übersät, die gesprungenen Lippen geschwollen.

Auch an ihrer Kleidung klebte Blut, weniger dunkel, das Blut von Elben. Ich hob mein Schwert: "Ich bin hier Dich von Deinen Qualen zu befreien!"

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Ein Röcheln entsprang ihrer Kehle. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme war verdorrt. Fast geräuschlos brach die Schattenelb zusammen und schlug auf dem blutdurchtränkten Boden auf.

Ich näherte mich vorsichtig mit gehobenem Schwert. Sie schien tot zu sein, doch ich hatte sie zu lange gejagt um ein Risiko einzugehen. Ich stieß das Schwert mit einem Laut des Triumphes in den leblosen Körper. Nun war die Hexe entgültig vernichtet.

Ich wischte das Blut achtlos an ihrer Kleidung ab. Der Tag war noch jung. Es war ein guter Tag bis jetzt.

Ein leises Rascheln drang an meine Ohren. Im Schatten eines vertrockneten Strauches war eine Bewegung auszumachen. Ich schlich mich leise an.

"Was haben wir den da?"

Das Mädchen konnte kaum fünf Jahre alt sein. Es hielt einen der schwarzen Dolche in der Hand, streckte ihn schützend vor sich. Sie hatte geweint, doch keine Träne verloren. Sie war offensichtlich halb verdurstet, verbrannt wie alle Schattenelben, denen wir begegnet waren.

Ich trat nach ihrer Hand, nahm ihr auch noch den Dolch, das letzte was sie besaß auf dieser Welt. Ich verstärkte den Griff um mein Schwert und zielte auf ihren Hals. Ich holte aus ...

"Galadhriel!"

Ich wandte meinen Kopf, als ich meinen Namen vernahm und sah ein paar der anderen. Einer von ihnen hob triumphierend den abgeschlagenen Kopf eines Schattenelben in die Höhe und bedeutete mir ihnen zu folgen.

Ich lächelte das Mädchen an, streichelte ihr über den Kopf: "Genieße die Sonne, Kleines!"

Lachend ließ ich sie zurück.

Ein Stöhnen entfuhr meiner Kehle, ich stieß die Bilder von mir...

..und schlug Sha'uri mit all meiner Kraft. Sie taumelte rückwärts, Blut rann aus ihrer Nase. Doch sie lächelte nur, wischte sich das Blut mit dem Handrücken weg: "Habt Ihr, Elb, Euer Wesen erkannt?"

Sie sprang vor und hieb mir mit den Fäusten ins Gesicht. Bevor sie mich ernsthaft treffen konnte, stieß ich sie weg. Die Schattenelb prallte gegen eine der Säule und ein Keuchen drang aus ihr. Doch dann lachte sie wieder. Blitzschnell stand sie neben mir, rammte mir ihren Ellenbogen in die gebrochenen rippen.

Ich ging benommen vor Schmerz zu Boden. Sie ging neben mir in die Hocke, grinste mir frech ins Gesicht. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil erwiderte ich ihr Grinsen, dann richtete ich mich blitzschnell auf und trat ihr in die Seite. Sie schrie auf, rollte sich ab und kam ein paar Meter entfernt von mir wieder auf die Beine: "Gar nicht so schlecht, Elb.", keuchte sie außer Atem.

Ohne dass ich ihrer Bewegung hätte folgen können, stand sie plötzlich vor mir und schleuderte mich gegen eine der Säulen. Mein Kopf prallte gegen den grauen Stein und Dunkelheit umhüllte mich einen Augenblick. Doch ich fiel nicht, sondern verharrte. Ich fühlte warmes Blut meinen Kopf und Hals hinabrinnen. Die Schattenelb blickte fasziniert auf die rote Flüssigkeit, schien gebannt davon zu sein. Ich nutzte die Chance und stürmte nach vorn. ein weiterer Hieb traf ihr Gesicht. Doch anstatt niederzugehen, packte sie meine Arme, drückte mich mit kaum vermuteter Kraft gegen die nächstgelegene Säule und biß in meine Lippen.

Ich schmeckte mein Blut.

Blindlinks zog ich ein Bein an, versuchte mit meinem Knie ihre Seite zu treffen. Doch der Tritt ging ins Leere.

Eine Augenblick später öffnete Sha'uri ihre Zähne und ich spürte ihre Zunge in meinen Mund drängen. Noch immer hielt sie mit eisernem Griff meine Arme gefangen. Verwirrt erwiderte ich den rauen Kuss.

Sie erforschte begierig meinen Mund und nun schmeckte ich auch ihr Blut, das bitter aus gesprungenen Lippen rann.

Sie lockerte den Griff und ich riß meine Arme los, um gleich darauf mit beiden Fäusten auf ihre linke Schulter einzuschlagen. Sie taumelte, drehte sich weg und ich hörte ihren rasselnden Atem. Einen Moment standen wir uns gegenüber, starrten einander an.

Ihr Kuss hatte seltsame Empfindungen in mir geweckt. Es fühlte sich vertraut an. Das Blut auf den Lippen, die Schmerzen durch den Biss.

Mir blieb keine Zeit nachzudenken, schon war die Schattenelb wieder zu Atem gekommen und stürmte auf mich zu. Doch sie war zu unbedacht. Ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite, packte diesmal ihre Handgelenke und drängte sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Säulen. Sie starrte mich wütend an, doch ich lächelte nur triumphierend. Ich biß nun meinerseits in ihre Lippen und vernahm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Sie wand sich unter meiner Umklammerung und schließlich mußte ich sie freigeben. Doch anstatt mich mit neuen Schlägen zu traktieren, packte sie meine Tunika und zerriss sie achtlos.

In mir brodelte Wut, ich wollte nichts mehr anderes als ihr wehtun. Ich nahm ihren Kopf behutsam zwischen meine Hände um ihn dann mit aller Kraft gegen den Stein der Säule zu stoßen. Sha'uri schrie auf vor Schmerz und glitt langsam an der Säule zu Boden. Dort blieb sie sitzen und ich befürchtete fast, ich hätte sie getötet. Ich kniete mich zu ihr nieder, nahm eines ihre Handgelenke, wollte den Puls spüren. Nichts.

Doch sie schlug lachend die Augen auf, schubste mich zu boden. Im nächsten Moment war sie über mir, drängte mir wieder ihre Zunge in den Mund. Ich wurde überwältigt von Wut... und Lust. Deutlich konnte ich meine eigene Erregung spüren.

Sie fuhr mit der Zunge meinen Hals entlang. Sie saugte fordernd und ich spürte zahllose Äderchen unter der Haut platzen. Ihr Mund wanderte hinab und fand sein Ziel an einer meiner Brustwarzen. Unvermittelt biß sie hinein und ich hörte mich selbst vor Schmerz und Lust stöhnen. Ich stieß sie weg, drängte mich über sie. Meine Lippen fanden erneut die ihren und nun saugte ich, kostete mehr von ihrem Blut. So bitter und salzig.

Ich zerrte an ihrem Kleid, bis der Stoff nachgab und unter meinen Hände zerriss. Sie lachte, streifte das, was von meiner Hose übriggeblieben war weg und fuhr dabei fast zufällig mit ihren Nägeln über die Schürfwunden, die meinen ganzen Körper bedeckten. Ich keuchte leise, was sie nur dazu herausforderte, ihre Nägel tiefer in das geschundene Fleisch zu bohren.

Plötzlich hielt sie für einen Moment inne. Ihre Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich merklich. Das Wilde war gewichen. Fast glaubte ich Schmerz und Leid in ihren leuchtenden Augen erkennen zu können. Sie hob eine Hand und zeichnete behutsam meine Gesichtszüge nach. Ich schluckte, ob dieser unerwarteten Zärtlichkeit. Sie zitterte. Die kühle Nachtluft hatte ihren Körper mit Gänsehaut überzogenen.

Dann sprang sie auf und ich konnte sie nun ganz sehen. Ihr nackter Körper schimmerte bleich im Mondlicht. Hier und da zeichneten sich Narben von der hellen Haut ab. Nicht viele, aber zu viele für jemanden dieses Alters. Ihre Augen strahlten herausfordernd. Ihre ursprüngliche Leidenschaft war zurückgekehrt.

Ich kam auf die Beine und griff nach ihren Hüften. Sie war leicht, als ich sie anhob und auf das Podest bugsierte. Ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten, drückte ich ihre Beine auseinander. Ich konnte sie riechen. Bitter und süß. Hart drang ich in sie ein. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und ließ ihrer Kehle einen markerschütternden Schrei entfahren. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals, zog meinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und küßte mich leidenschaftlich.

Noch immer zwischen Wut und Lust hin und hergerissen, stieß ich immer wieder hart und schnell in sie. Sie stöhnte laut auf bei jedem Stoß und begann meinen Rücken zu zerkratzen.

Unser Keuchen und Stöhnen, Lust und Schmerz vereinigten sich, bis ich mich in sie ergoß und unser Schreien schließlich plötzlich verstummte.

Die nächtlichen Geräusche kehrten zurück. Das Zirpen von Grillen, die Rufe von Nachtvögeln, der Wind, der durch die Bäume fuhr. Ich vernahm nur das, und unser Ringen um Atem.

Mein Rücken brannte, jeder Knochen in meinem Körper schmerzte. Ich blieb erschöpft über sie gebeugt liegen.

Bis Sha'uri sich unter mir hervorwand und vom Podest glitt.

"Nun, Elb, welches ist nun Dein wahres Wesen?", ich vernahm ihr spöttisches Lachen, noch zu sehr von dem Geschehenen gefangen, darauf auch nur zu reagieren. Ihre Schritte entfernten sich und ich öffnete langsam die Augen.

Mein Blick blieb bei dem Blut haften, das das Podest bedeckte.

Bruchtal - Elrond

Ich brach am nächsten Tag auf. Sha'uri war noch in derselben Nacht wieder in den Wäldern Machods verschwunden. Mein Vorhaben war gescheitert - so glaubte ich zumindest.

Meine Wunden vermochte ich zu verbergen, denn wenigstens die Bissspuren in meinem Gesicht waren bis zur Ankunft in Imladris verheilt.

Ich versuchte die Geschehnisse zu vergessen, doch konnte ich Sha'uris Anschuldigungen nicht vergessen. Wenn die Elben tatsächlich einst grausame Wesen gewesen waren, mußte es irgendwo in den alten Schriften Hinweise darauf geben. Ich forschte nach, doch bis auf einige wenige schwer zu deutende Gesänge, blieb meine Suche erfolglos.

Schließlich erklang in Bruchtal das Klappern schwerer Hufe. Sha'uri lächelte herausfordernd, als sie mir die erste Botschaft Abrecs überreichte.

Die anderen Elben beachteten sie kaum. Sie sahen nichts weiter als eine menschliche Frau.

Doch ich sah jedes Mal wenn sie Imladris erreichte, die dürre zerrissene Gestalt einer Schattenelb vor mir....

A/N: Bitte keine Flames wegen der "bösen" Galadriel, ich mag sie, ehrlich. Aber alle die ich mag, müssen in meinen Geschichten entweder leiden oder sind böse oder, äh, beides.

Zur Entstehung bzw. Überarbeitung dieses Kapitels:

Verzweifelte Autorin: "Und wie gefällt Dir dieses Kapitel?"

Betaleserchen: "Entweder das ist zuviel Gewalt, oder zuwenig Sex!"

Verzweifelte Autorin: "Also das mit der Gewalt muß drinbleiben."

Dreckiges Grinsen vom Betaleserchen: "Dann muß halt mehr Sex rein."

Gesagt, getan.

Verzweifelte Autorin: "Und wie ist es jetzt?"

Betaleserchen: "Singen die Elben nicht die ganze Zeit im Buch? Laß doch Elrond singen!"

Verzweifelte Autorin: "?"

Gesagt, getan.

Verzweifelte Autorin: "UND JETZT!"

Betaleserchen: "Toll, aber weißt Du eigentlich habe ich keine Lust mehr Betazulesen."

Also wenn jemand sich als Betaleser anbieten will...


	16. Bilder

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating: völlig harmlos (muß ja auch mal sein)

A/N: Aramee hat sich mal wieder dazu durchgerungen ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Es ist nicht gerade mein bestes, wäre trotzdem schön, wenn ich ein, zwei Reviews bekommen würde. Weil wenn ich denke, daß niemand mehr mitliest, macht das Schreiben nicht mehr solchen Spaß!

Machod - Aragorn

Ich stützte mich mit den Ellenboden auf die Zinnen und blickte über die Mauern auf den Fluß hinab. Hier war das Rauschen des Wasser fast ohrenbetäubend. Der Fluß Schien zu protestieren, gegen den Stein, der ihn aus seinem ursprünglichen Bett gezwungen hatte.

Die Luft war angenehm kühl. In Gedanken versunken tastete ich nach meiner Schulter. Noch konnte ich den Schmerz fühlen, die Wucht des Speers, der mich aus dem Sattel gerissen hatte. Dennoch - nie konnte ich die Schulter mit solcher Kraft bewegen, mein Schwertarm war nun zu weitaus stärkeren Hieben fähig.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich eine Bewegung war. Selbst wenn der Fluß sich nicht lautstark gegen die Wände der Burg geworfen hätte, Legolas Kommen wäre mir nicht früher aufgefallen. Der elbische Krieger stand schweigend neben mir, schaute zu den Wolken auf, die keinen Blick auf die Sterne zuließen. Er wirkte seltsam verändert. Die letzten Wochen hatte ich zu oft den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen, doch jetzt wirkte er ...Kalt.

"Ihr habt mit Sha'uri gesprochen!", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Legolas nickte nur, ohne seinen Blick vom Himmel abzuwenden.

Ich betrachtete ihn erwartungsvoll. Die Veränderung in ihm schien fast greifbar. War ich die Unnahbarkeit der Elben so sehr gewohnt, so wirkte Legolas' Gesicht tatsächlich emotionslos. wie aus Marmor gemeißelt schien jedes Empfinden aus seinen Zügen und seinem Herzen gewichen zu sein.

"Und?"

Legolas - Machod

einige Stunden zuvor

"Dunkelelb!", zischte ich erstaunt.

Ihr bleiches Gesicht verzog sich zu einem unheilvollen Grinsen: "Nein! So einfach ist es nicht, Legolas. Wir sind keine Avari. Wir sind vielmehr als das."

Sie stand mit neuer Kraft vom Bett auf und umrundete mich. Sie beugte sich zu mir hinunter, bis ihr Gesicht fast unerträglich nah an dem meinigen war: "Wenn die Elben das Licht seid, sind wir der Schatten. Sind die Elben Tag, sind wir Nacht. Die anderen Elben, die Schattenelben. Euer Spiegelbild umhaucht von Dunkelheit. So ähnlich und doch so fremd." Sie hielt kurz inne, hob ihre Hand und zeichnete die Konturen meines Gesichts mit ihren Finger nach. Ich zuckte zurück bei dieser Berührung und das Grinsen in Sha'uris Gesicht wandelte sich in eine zynische Maske: "So nannten uns die Elben. Natürlich hatten sie auch weit weniger poetische Umschreibungen. _Mißgeburten, Monster, Pest._ Ein Fehlgriff der Natur, Versehen der Valar. Die Elben fürchteten uns, weil wir nur ein Abbild ihrer eigenen Schwächen waren. Sie vereinten sich, trieben uns zusammen und töteten uns. Ihre Grausamkeit faszinierte und erschreckte uns zugleich, denn bis dahin hatten wir geglaubt, die Valar hätten mit ihnen reine Wesen erschaffen. Wir hatten geglaubt nur wir wären zu einem Gefühl wie Haß fähig. Unseren Irrtum mußten wir teuer bezahlen. Natürlich schlüpften einige von uns durch ihre Netze, überlebten. Auch meine Ahnenreihe, die mit einer Gabe gesegnet oder sollte ich besser sagen verflucht ist. Wir können nicht vergessen. Wir verbreiten Ahnungslosigkeit und sind selbst nicht fähig, die Vergangenheit von uns zu schütteln."

Sie schnappte benommen nach Luft. Dann ließ sie von mir ab und trat zu einer Wand, an der Bilder durch Tücher verhangen aufgereiht waren.

Sha'uri streich sanft über das Tuch, das das erste Bild verhüllte: "Die Stimmen in mir sind die Überlebenden jener Zeiten, die noch wissen was geschah. Sonst ist dieses Wissen verloren. Selbst die Elben, die jene Greueltaten begangen haben, vergruben die Erinnerungen tief in ihrem Innern. Glauben zu wissen, daß wir diejenigen waren, die diesen Krieg, diesen Bruderkrieg entfachten. Nur in mir wird die Wahrheit erhalten bleiben. Und in unserm Kind, Legolas. Doch es wird nicht diesen Haß auf die Elben kennen. Den es wird elbischen Bluts sein und die Stimmen sind machtlos."

Sie wandte sich dem ersten Bild zu und zog das Tuch hinunter. Es zeigte Machod, den noch ungebändigten Fluß, einen Marktplatz. Bauern, Händler, Spielleute. Die Menschen wirkten glücklich. Sha'uri bedeutete mir näherzukommen. Sie deutete auf eine Ecke des Bildes. Dort sah man weit im Hintergrund einen Kampf. Orks kämpften dort mit Schattenelben. Die Szene voller Blut und Gewalt stand im starken Gegensatz zu den fröhlichen Menschen, die sorglos im Vordergrund ihrem Tagwerk nachgingen. Eine der Schattenelben war in scharlachrot gewandet und ich nahm aus den Augenwinkel Sha'uris Lächeln war als ich diese Figur näher betrachtete.

Sie nickte: "Das ist Noruu die Verständige. Sie war meine Ururgroßmutter. Dieses Bild entstand kurz nachdem die Schattenelben Machod erreichten. Damals waren die Machod noch feindselig. Einzig unser Schwur sie vor den Orks zu beschützen gewährte uns Asyl. Wir lebten in den Bergen. Tief in den Höhlen, kamen einzig an die Oberfläche um die Orks im Zaum zu halten."

Sie schritt zum nächsten Bild, enthüllte es fast beiläufig. Wieder war Machod zu sehen. Der Marktplatz. Handwerker unter ihnen auch einige Schattenelben. Und eine Gruppe von Kriegern, Schattenelben wie Menschen, die zurückkehrten von einem Kampf. Einige verletzt, doch alle stolz erhobenen Hauptes. Wieder war eine Schattenelbin in Scharlachrotem Gewand zu erkennen. Doch keine Kriegerin, eine alte Frau, die die Wunden der Verletzten verband. Sha'uris Stimme wurde heiser: „Meine Urgroßmutter Norui die Heilerin. Sie wurde nie so alt, wie sie hier dargestellt wurde. Sie starb jung, den ihre Heilkünste zerrten im gleichen Maße an ihrer Lebenskraft, wie sie den anderen Leben spendete. Zu dieser Zeit begannen die Machod uns zu vertrauen. Wir durften unter ihnen leben, wie ihresgleichen."

Sha'uri enthüllte das nächste Bild. Es zeigte dieses Mal den Thronsaal, in dem noch vor wenigen Stunden Aragorn von den Toten zurückgekehrt war. Ein König, Abrecs Vater oder Großvater inmitten einer feiernden Menge. Offenbar handelte es sich um eine Hochzeit, den an einer Seite stand eine junge Frau in Hochzeitsgewandung. Etwas abseits weilte bei einem Fenster eine Schattenelb. Sie war deutlich genug gemalt, daß man die Ähnlichkeit zu Sha'uri erkennen konnte. Gedankenverloren blickte sie aus dem Fenster, entrückt der Welt um sie.

"Shanaru die Verrückte, meine Großmutter.", Sha'uri lächelte und ich hob verwundert eine Augenbraue: "Die Verrückte?"

Sha'uri lachte leise: "Nun, sie war wirklich etwas absonderlich. Redete nie. Blickte sich stets erschrocken um, als wenn ihr jemand folgte. Sie ging oft zum Imker unten im Dorf und beobachtete die Bienen. Sie stachen sie ständig, meinten wohl sie sei eine Wespe. Manchmal höre ich ihre Stimme in mir, aber eher selten. Wahrscheinlich war sie wirklich verrückt."

Ich lächelte unwillkürlich: "Sie war dennoch am Hof akzeptiert?"

Sha'uri zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich glaube König Abrus blieb nichts anderes übrig als sie zu akzeptieren. Wegen ihrer Verrücktheit hatten alle ein wenig angst vor ihr. Auch die anderen Schattenelben. Und so wagte es auch niemand ihr den Zutritt zur Burg zu verweigern. Sie hätte es vermutlich auch gar nicht verstanden."

Sha'uri wandte sich dem vorletzten Bild zu, ließ das Tuch achtlos zu Boden fallen. Es zeigte Abrec in jungen Jahren. An seiner Seite stand seine erste Frau. Es war ein Portrait und erst entdeckte ich die Schattenelb nicht. Doch dann erkannte ich einen Spiegel hinter Abrec, der schemenhaft eine Gestalt in scharlachroter Robe zeigte: "Eure Mutter nehme ich an."

Sha'uris Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich: "Shana'u, die Weise. Sie war Beraterin König Abrecs und befehligte an seiner Statt nicht nur die Schattenelben, sondern auch die Soldaten Machods. Sie war auch eine begnadete Heilerin, wie ihre Großmutter. Und wie sie, starb sie, weil sie nicht bemerkte, daß sie zuviel ihrer Lebenskraft in die Heilung investierte. Ich war damals noch sehr jung. Abrec nahm mich als sein Mündel auf und zog mich groß."

Ich blickte ihr in die giftgrünen Augen: "Und nun seid Ihr seine Frau. Was soll mir das letzte Bild zeigen. Abrec mit Euch an seiner Seite. Warum zeigt Ihr mir diese Bilder überhaupt?"

Sha'uri zog mich am Arm zu dem Letzten verhangenen Bild: "Das Bild zeigt weder Abrec, noch mich. Es zeigt Dich, Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich."

Sie riß das Tuch hinunter.

A/N: Wenn Ihr wissen wollt, was das für ein Bild ist, verweise ich auf den Reviewbutton.


	17. Spiegelbilder

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating: PG-13 wegen Horror

A/N: Alle Dialoge in Sindarin "".

Serena, sorry, ich weiß, ich brauch mitunter ewig für neue Kapitel, aber leider hat mich das wahre Leben fest im Griff und verursacht nicht nur Zeitmangel, sondern auch (und ich hoffe, das hab ich erst mal hinter mir) Schreibblockaden. Dafür gibts wie versprochen auf ein Review (DANKE!) ein neues Kapitel.

**Legolas - Machod**

Ich starrte entsetzt in mein Spiegelbild. Ehe ich mich abwenden oder davonlaufen konnte, verschwamm die Welt um mich herum. Sha'uri wurde zu einem vagen Schemen und löste sich schließlich auf. Der Raum verlor alles an Farbe und Licht und schließlich fand ich mich in absoluter Dunkelheit wieder. Meine Ohren schienen taub. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, nicht einmal das Pochen meines wild schlagenden Herzens konnte ich vernehmen. Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern. Wo immer ich mich auch befand, ich war allein. Ich sog Luft in meine Lungen, die kalt und undurchdringbar schien. Die Kälte war allgegenwärtig, stach Millionen Nadeln gleich in meine Haut. Ich setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Scheinbar bewegte ich mich vorwärts, doch kein Lufthauch streifte mein Gesicht, nichts schien unter meinen Füßen zu sein, kein Boden.

Die Stille quälte mich. Ich klatschte fast panisch in die Hände. Spürte nicht das Aufeinandertreffen meiner Handflächen, kein Laut. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, doch nur ein Wimmern entfuhr meiner Kehle. Nicht das ich es gehört hätte. Ich spürte nur das Vibrieren meiner Stimmbänder. Ich schrie lautlos in die Stille hinein. Schlug um mich. Nichts. Kein Laut.

Mein Atem ging schneller, und doch konnte ich nicht sagen, ob sich meine Lungen überhaupt noch mit Luft füllten. Ich bohrte meine Fingernägel in die Handflächen, doch kein Schmerz.

Ein Gedanke reifte langsam und träge in meinem Bewußtsein. Erreichte widerwillig die oberen Schichten meines Bewußtseins. Ich war in die Schatten gefallen. Der Anblick meines Spiegelbilds hatte mir den letzten Lebensfunken ausgehaucht. Ich war geschwunden, von einem Moment zum anderen. Doch warum stand ich nicht in Mandos Hallen? Warum war ich hier in kalter Dunkelheit?

Ich versuchte mich an die letzten Minuten zu erinnern. Bevor ich in den Spiegel geschaut hatte. Sha'uri hatte erzählt. Mit ruhiger Stimme. Hatte mich in ihrem seltsamen Sindarin eingewoben. Ich verfluchte mich selbst, daß ich zugelassen hatte, daß sie mir wieder so nahe kam.

Die Kälte drang im tiefer. Noch einen Moment länger, glaubte ich, und ich müsse erfrieren.

Licht erstrahlte und ich kniff unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen. Langsam öffnete ich sie wieder und erkannte grünschimmernde Augen in der Dunkelheit, die mich blendeten.

"Ssch!", das leise Hauchen ließ mich taumeln, so laut erschien es mir. Das Strahlen der Augen verebbte, doch das grünliche Licht, das sie verbreitet hatten blieb, hing weiter in der Luft.

Ich betrachtete mein Gegenüber ungläubig. Erinnerungen krochen langsam meinen Rücken empor. Gedankenblitze ließen mich zusammenzucken. Ich hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Oben auf dem Gipfel des Caradhras, als die Stimmen auf mich eingestürmt waren und tausend finstre Gestalten mich bedroht hatten.

Sein dunkelblondes Haar hing in wirren Strähnen ungebändigt um den Kopf. Die Augen grün, umrandet von roten Lidern. Einzelne Hautfetzen pellten sich faulig von Fleisch. Und dennoch. Dieser Mann hatte meine Gesichtszüge, konnte mein Zwilling sein.

Er lächelte ein verstümmeltes Lächeln, streckte seine knochige Hand nach mir aus, legte sie mir auf den Arm. In einer absurd beruhigenden Weise.

Ich keuchte. Hörte mein Keuchen. Fand eine einzelne logische Frage inmitten des Gefühlschaos, das mein Denken bestimmte: "Wer bist Du?"

Mein Ebenbild seufzte und strich mir über den Arm, wie man ein Kind tröstete: "Der, der wär, gäb es ihn und nicht nur die schwindende Erinnerung an den toten Vorfahr, als die Ahnenreihe endete."

Ich spürte meine Füße nicht mehr, nahm kaum wahr, wie ich endlos langsam in die Knie ging: "Was?", meine Stimme war kaum ein heiseres Wispern.

Er folgte mir in die Knie und musterte mich neugierig: "Als die Sonne vergaß den Mond zu grüßen und ihre Strahlen nicht zu übertreffen waren, verendete der letzte meiner Vorfahren in der Hitze ohne ein Kind gezeugt zu haben und seitdem warte ich."

Ich erschauerte in der Kälte: "Worauf?"

Mein Gegenüber runzelte verwirrt die Strin: "Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht. Daß jemand kommt und mich von der Dunkelheit befreit?"

Er hob langsam den Arm und nahm mein Kinn zärtlich in seine tote Hand: "Aber Du wirst mich nicht befreien, oder?"

Seine Berührung brannte wie Feuer und dennoch schmiegte ich mein Gesicht enger in seine Hand. Einen Augenblick hörte ich nur unseren Atem, der seltsam gleichförmig in der Dunkelheit widerhallte: "Ich verliere den Verstand."

Er strich mir behutsam über den Kopf. Dann legte er mir einen Arm um die Schultern und begann mich sanft zu wiegen: "Verloren ist der Verstand von Anfang an. Bemühen sich die Lebenden doch bis zu ihrem Tod ihn zu finden. Nur ist da nichts."

Ich sah mich um, konnte noch immer nichts anderes erkennen als mein Gegenüber und das matte grüne Leuchten, daß die Luft selbst zu sein schien: "Wo sind wir hier?"

Er blickte um sich, überlegte einen Moment, schien sich selbst orientieren zu müssen: "In den Schatten. Hier warten wir.", seine Stimme hatte einen festen Klang, fast als wäre es die einzig sichere Erkenntnis.

"Wir?"

"Ja, jeder für sich allein. Ein Jeder schreit sein Leid in die Schatten und hofft von den seinigen gehört zu werden. Aber es kommt keine Antwort. Ich habe nie eine Antwort bekommen."

Mein Herz stach, als ich begann seine Worte zu verstehen: "Aber DIE Stimmen..."

Er blickte mich an. In seinen Augen standen Unschuld und Hoffnung: "Es gibt noch Stimmen, die gehört werden?"

Ich nickte nur.

"Sind sie lieblich?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann lohnt sich das Warten nicht, oder?"

**Legolas - Machod**

Ich schlug benommen die Augen auf. Ich konnte die Zimmerdecke über mir erkennen, lag weich. In einem Bett. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um. War ich denn nicht mehr in den Schatten?

Sha'uri saß mir gegenüber auf der Bettkante und betrachte mich ruhig: "Aufgewacht?"

Ich riß meinen Kopf herum und starrte zu der Stelle an der der Spiegel hing. Er war wieder verhangen, genau wie die Bilder.

"Was ist geschehen?", knurrte ich Sha'uri an.

Sie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, ihre Augen schimmerten schwach: "Du hast Dein Spiegelbild gesehen. Hast Du noch nie in einen Spiegel geschaut?"

Ich richtete mich auf, starrte ihr wütend in die Augen: "Nicht so! Ihr habt mich in die Schatten gestoßen. Da sah ich IHN. Dann verschwand er und ich war allein. Ewigkeiten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Du hattest nur für einige Minuten das Bewußtsein verloren."

Ich keuchte: "Minuten? Es erschien mir wie tausende von Jahren."

"Ja!", hauchte sie leise. "Der, den Du gesehen hast, wartet schon seit Jahrtausenden. Was glaubst Du, wie er die Zeit empfindet?"

Ich schluckte ungläubig. Dann stand ich auf vom Bett und stellte mich auf Beine, die ich scheinbar ewig nicht benutzt hatte: "Ich hätte wegen Dir beinahe den Verstand verloren."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: "Oh, das hast Du tatsächlich ein paar Mal. Aber welche Rolle spielt das. Du hast nur für ein paar Minuten geschlafen, mehr nicht."

Ich packte sie unsanft beim Arm und zog sie zu mir hoch: "Sha'uri, ob Schattenelb oder nicht, aber warum spielst Du diese Spielchen mit mir?", fauchte ich. "Warum quälst Du mich?"

Sie riß sich los: "Ich habe Dich nicht in die Schatten gestoßen. Ich quäle Dich nicht. Ich spiele KEINE Spielchen." Ich sah Wut in ihren Augen. "Ich kann nicht mehr rückgängig machen, was geschehen ist, Legolas. Aber ich kann wenigstens versuchen, Dir zu helfen."

Ein Laut des Entsetzens entfuhr meinen Lippen: "Mir helfen? Das nennst Du helfen. Danke, ich verzichte auf Deine Hilfe."

Ich wand mich zum gehen, doch sie hielt mich zurück: "Legolas, willst Du ewig davonlaufen. Willst Du ewig alle Spiegel in Deiner Umgebung verhängen, ruhige Gewässer meiden? Du wirst nicht sterben, wenn Du in einen Spiegel schaust. Du mußt nur die Stimmen ignorieren."

Ich blickte noch einmal zurück, schaute sie klagend an: "Das versuche ich seit Wochen."

Aragorn - Machod

Legolas wich meinem Blick aus: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie hassen."

er hielt einen Moment lang inne, als suche er nach den richtigen Worten: "Dafür, daß ich die Stimmen höre. Dafür, daß ich seit Wochen nicht mehr ich selbst bin, aber...", wieder zögerte er. "...sie weckt nur Abscheu in mir. Abscheu und Mitleid."

Ich blickte ihn überrascht an: "Mitleid?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Es ist nichts, mein Freund."

'Er wird weiter von den Stimmen gequält.', dachte ich besorgt. Sha'uri war die Ursache seiner Qualen. Wie konnte er Mitleid für diese Frau aufbringen? Ein Stechen ging durch meine Schulter. 'Die Frau, die mir das Leben gerettet hat.', rief ich mir zurück ins Gedächtnis. Es war kein Wunder, daß Legolas verwirrt war. Ich war mir ja selbst nicht sicher, was ich von der Frau Abrecs halten sollte. Erst gab sie sich als einfache Botin aus, dann befielen Legolas die Träume und Stimmen und nun hatte sie mich aus den Schatten zurückgeholt.

Die Wolkendecke über uns brach unvermittelt auf und offenbarte den Blick auf einige Sterne. Legolas kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen, fast als blendete ihn der schwache Schein der Himmelskörper. Ein Ruck ring durch seinen Körper und ich vernahm das leise Seufzen, das seiner Kehle entrann.

"Legolas? Was habt Ihr?"

Der Elb senkte den Kopf: "Wie ich sagte, mein Freund. Es ist nichts."

Damit wandte er sich um und eilte mit langen Schritte zurück in das innere der Burg.


End file.
